The Demon Girl
by Hana Suzuran
Summary: Chapter 12 UPDATED: Cerita masa lalu akhirnya terungkap. Sementara sisa waktu makin habis detik demi detik... apa yang harus dilakukan? Warning Inside. AU. RnR?
1. Chapter 1: Robin and Nami

**Judul : The Demon Girl**

**Disclaimers: One Piece is belongs to Oda-Sensei forever. Saya Cuma nyolong charanya aja *digeplak Oda-Sensei pake bakiak***

**Genre: Crime/ Suspense/ and Romance(soon)**

**Warning: Gaje, OOC, abal, typo, dan segala macam kenistaan ada di fic perdana saya yang juga nista ini. Harap maklum ya?**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Kalau nggak suka, lempar aja laptop, komputer, ato hp kamu ke tong sampah terdekat **

**Summary: Aku kehilangan semuanya pada saat itu. Yang tersisa hanyalah perasaan dendam yang ingin kubalaskan. Aku akan membalasnya walau aku harus mati...**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**Chapter 1: Robin and Nami**

**Los Angeles, USA**

Seorang gadis dengan rambut panjang tergerai dan mengenakan mantel hitam sedang terlihat di depan sebuah pintu yang besar. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Aman. Tidak ada siapa pun. Ia kemudian membuka pintu itu perlahan. Di dalam ruangan, seorang pria sedang berdiri membelakanginya sambil memandang keluar jendela.

"Kau benar-benar datang, Gadis Iblis," katanya dengan nada suara sinis.

"Ya," jawab gadis itu singkat.

Pria itu membalikkan badannya dan mendekati sang gadis. Gadis itu hanya diam saja. Sekarang lelaki yang sedang menghisap cerutunya itu hanya berdiri kurang dari satu meter dengannya. Pria itu menyeringai lebar, "Kau adalah pembunuh bayaran paling hebat saat ini. Bekerjalah untukku. Berapa pun yang kau inginkan akan kubayar. Kau harus membantuku melenyapkan semua saingan bisnisku."

Gadis itu tersenyum kecil, "Tawaran yang sangat menarik," ia diam sejenak lalu kembali melanjutkan, "Aku ingin bayaran awal dulu. Setelah itu, aku akan langsung bekerja untukmu, Crocodile."

"Heh, begitu rupanya. Baiklah. Tak kusangka kau mau menerima tawaranku."

Pria bernama Crocodile itu berjalan menuju brankas yang tersimpan di balik lukisan yang tergantung di sebelah meja kerjanya. Ia lalu memasukkan kode brankasnya. Brankas itu terbuka, lalu ia hendak mengambil sejumlah uang yang ada di brankas itu.

DOR!

Crocodile terkejut dengan suara tembakan yang berasal dari belakangnya.. Tapi, yang membuatnya lebih terkejut adalah bahwa dada kirinya terasa panas, pandangannya mengabur, dan mulutnya mengeluarkan darah. Ia berusaha membalikkan badannya. Tampak olehnya, gadis itu masih mengacungkan mulut pistolnya ke arahnya.

"Kau..."

"Maaf, Crocodile. Aku tak sudi bekerja sama denganmu. Kau hanyalah mafia yang selalu memanfaatkan orang lain demi dirimu sendiri. Setelah kau selesai dengan mereka, kau membunuhnya. Dan kau pasti juga akan melakukan itu padaku. Jadi kurasa aku tak perlu bekerja sama dengan orang sepertimu."

"Jadi, kau membohongiku?" tanyanya geram.

"Ya, sebelum kau membohongiku," jawab si gadis, "lagipula, kau memang sudah masuk dalam daftar targetku."

"Wanita sialan!"

DOR!

Sekali lagi, gadis itu menembakkan pistolnya tepat ke dahi Crocodile. Pria itu langsung terjatuh dan tewas seketika. Cerutunya terlepas dari mulutnya. Gadis itu hanya memandanginya sejenak. Ia lalu mengambil ponsel yang disimpan di balik mantelnya, mengetik sebuah nomor lalu menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga kanannya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya suara seorang lelaki di seberang sana.

"Positif tewas," jawab gadis itu.

"Kerja yang bagus sekali," puji lelaki itu.

"Tidak. Membunuh lalat seperti dia terlalu gampang."

"Hmm.. memang terlalu mudah bagimu. Ya, sudahlah. Sebaiknya kau cepat pergi dari sana sebelum ketahuan."

"Baik."

Setelah memutuskan sambungan telepon, gadis itu lalu berjalan ke arah jedela. Ia membuka jendela itu. Ruangan tempat ia berada sekarang ada di lantai tiga. Ia menjulurkan kepalanya untuk melihat keadaan di bawah. Tidak ada siapa pun. Karena di bawah adalah gang kecil yang jarang dilalui orang, maka sangat mudah untuk melarikan diri. Gedung ini pun memang hanyalah markas kecil milik Crocodile tempat ia biasa melakukan transaksi narkoba dengan pembelinya. Gadis itu langsung melompat ke bawah tanpa ragu.

Setelah sampai di bawah, ia mendengar suara ribut dari lantai tiga tempat Crocodile terbunuh.

"Tuan!"

"Tuan Crocodile!"

"Apa yang terjadi? Cepat panggil ambulans!"

Para anak buah Crocodile langsung panik mengetahui bos mereka sudah mati di tangan sang Gadis Iblis. Sementara si pelaku sendiri mempercepat langkahnya dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi.

^v^v^v^v

**Tokyo, Jepang**

"Hah! Lelah sekali!"

Seorang gadis berambut ikal panjang berwarna oranye sedang berjalan di pinggiran jalan bersama dengan seniornya yang berambut raven panjang diikat ponytail dan mengenakan kacamata. Gadis itu adalah mahasiswa tingkat 3 Fakultas Ilmu dan Teknologi Kebumian di Universitas Ohara. Sementara yang berambut raven adalah mahasiswi Fakultas Sejarah tingkat 4. Mereka sedang berjalan menuju cafe tempat gadis berambut oranye itu kerja sambilan.

"Fufufu, kau terlihat menderita, Nami."

Gadis bernama Nami itu terlihat sebal dan menoleh kepada seniornya, "Robin-nee-chan, harusnya kau tahu, kan, aku terlalu lelah untuk kuliah gara-gara kerja sambilanku ini. Aku selalu pulang malam sampai tak sempat mengerjakan tugas-tugas dari dosen yang banyaknya minta ampun."

"Kenapa tidak berhenti kerja saja? Uang kiriman dari ayah angkatmu itu lumayan besar, kan?" tanya Robin lagi.

"Aku tahu. Tapi, aku ingin mandiri. Kalau hanya mengandalkan uang kiriman Genzo, kapan aku bisa mandiri. Toh, belum tentu saat aku lulus aku langsung dapat kerja, kan?"

"Fufufu, kau semakin dewasa, ya?" Robin tersenyum senang melihat perubahan Nami. Ia masih ingat saat pertama kali Nami ikut Ospek. Ia sangat galak bahkan pada seniornya. Robin tahu karena ia juga ikut meng-ospek Nami. Semua senior malah takut padanya kecuali Robin. Setelah masa Ospek, Robin mulai mendekati Nami dan mereka saling cocok satu sama lain hingga mereka sedekat sekarang.

"Sudah sampai," kata Nami pelan, membuyarkan lamunan Robin, "Aku ganti baju dulu, ya," kata Nami pada Robin. Ia berlari menuju pintu belakang cafe dan langsung menuju ruang ganti karyawan untuk mengganti bajunya dengan seragam cafe.

Sementara itu, Robin masuk dari pintu depan dan langsung duduk di dekat sebuah jendela besar yang menghadap ke arah jalan raya. Ia mengeluarkan buku sejarah dari tasnya dan mulai membaca. Sepuluh menit kemudian, Nami datang dengan membawa secangkir kopi hangat di atas nampan.

"Ini dia, kesukaanmu," kata Nami sambil menaruh cangkir kopi itu di meja Robin.

"Terima kasih, Nami," balas Robin tersenyum.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau akan menungguku sampai aku selesai kerja?" tanya Nami ingin tahu.

"Maaf, ya. Hari ini aku ada urusan. Jadi kau pulang sendiri, ya. Tidak apa-apa, ya?" Robin tersenyum menyesal.

"Yah, tidak apa-apalah. Aku paham, kok. Lagipula, selama ini kau kan memang selalu menungguku sampai aku selesai kerja. Tapi, yah, kurasa sesekali pulang sendiri bukan masalah," Nami menghela napas pelan. Ini akan jadi yang pertama kalinya ia pulang tanpa Robin. Biasanya, ia selalu bersama Robin karena kebetulan mereka tinggal di satu flat.

"Terima kasih."

Saat pukul 7 malam, Robin terlihat memanggil seorang pelayan dan membayar kopinya setelah itu dia keluar dari cafe. Nami yang melihat Robin keluar hanya menghela napas lagi. Jam kerjanya baru selesai 2 jam lagi. Ia kembali bekerja sambil berpikir, urusan apa yang dimaksud Robin tadi? Kadang-kadang, Robin memang suka keluar malam tanpa memberitahu kemana dia mau pergi. Ia juga kadang-kadang bolos kuliah selama 2-3 hari, setelah itu kembali kuliah lagi. Tapi Nami tak pernah menanyakannya. Pernah sekali, sih, ia bertanya. Tapi Robin tak memberitahunya. Maklum saja, soalnya Robin kan pendiam.

Tanpa terasa sudah pukul 9. Nami pamit pada Caemi, pemilik cafe untuk pulang.

"Tidak apa-apa kau pulang sendiri, Nami?" Caemi terlihat khawatir.

"Ayolah, Caemi. Aku sudah 20 tahun. Bukan anak kecil lagi," keluh Nami.

Caemi terlihat berpikir sebentar lalu ia mengangguk, "Benar juga, sih. Tapi hati-hati, ya. Sangat rawan buat seorang gadis sendirian malam-malam begini."

"Tidak usah khawatir. Aku bisa jaga diriku,kok. Selamat malam, Caemi," pamit Nami sambil keluar dari pintu.

"Ya, hati-hati!"

Nami melangkah keluar. Udara dingin Tokyo membuatnya memasukkan tangannya ke saku jaket oranye miliknya. Mencari kehangatan. Ia melihat sekeliling. Suasana terlihat remang-remang. Dalam hati, ia jadi takut. Di saat seperti inilah yang sebenarnya sangat rawan terjadi kejahatan. Ia langsung meningkatkan kewaspadaannya.

Tiba-tiba ia melihat sekelebat bayangan. Satu? Bukan. Dua. Yang satu lagi sedang mengikutinya dari belakang. Nami menyadarinya sejak keluar cafe. Tapi, ia tidak peduli dan tetap berjalan ke depan.

DOR!

Nami limbung. Ia terduduk di tanah yang dingin. Ia memegang tangan kirinya yang terasa perih. Dilihatnya darah keluar dari lengannya. Kemudian, ia menyadari ada yang berlari ke arahnya. Ia menoleh ke belakang. Tampak bayangan seseorang yang akan menerjangnya. Nami melompat ke samping, berusaha berkelit. Ternyata orang itu membawa pisau yang lumayan besar dan Nami sadar kalau nyawanya benar-benar bahaya.

Tunggu! Mereka ada dua orang, kan? Kalau begitu dimana yang seorang lagi?

Belum sempat menemukan jawaban pertanyaannya, orang kedua yang menguntitnya tadi juga menerjang ke arahnya. Nami tak sempat bergerak lagi. Ia memejamkan mata, pasrah dengan apa yang terjadi.

Dua menit berlalu. Tidak ada yang terjadi. Kemudian, ia membuka kedua matanya. Dua orang itu terkapar di atas tanah. Di antara mereka dan dirinya berdiri seseorang. Nami menduga kalau orang inilah yang menyelamatkannya. Nami bisa melihat orang ini walaupun dalam keadaan samar karena kurangnya cahaya. Laki-laki dengan rambut blonde dan Nami tahu lelaki ini merokok. Ia bisa mencium bau rokoknya.

Lelaki itu membalikkan badannya dan jongkok dengan bertumpu pada lutut kanannya.

"Anda baik-baik saja, Nona?"

~~TBC~~

**Waw, akhirnya fic pertama saya jadi juga. Awalnya saya pengen buat fic canon tentang Robin, tapi akhirnya malah jadi fic AU dengan genre Crime yang—menurut saya—lagi menjamur di FOPI. **

**Disini saya buat usia mereka sama seperti di canon yang setelah timeskip. Kecuali untuk Robin dan Hancock—yang bakal muncul di chap 2 atau 3—saya buat usia mereka 21 dan 22 tahun. Sisanya sama dengan yang di canon. **

**Mungkin para reader sekalian masih bingung dengan fic ini. Sebenarnya sih, fic ini tetap menggunakan agen rahasia dan semacamnya. Organisasi dan anggota-anggotanya baru saya jelaskan di chapter berikutnya.**

**Baiklah, karena saya masih noob dan karena fic ini menurut saya masih jelek jadi bersediakan Anda para author dan reader untu mereview fic jelek ini?**


	2. Chapter 2: Riddle

**Disclaimers: One Piece is belongs to Oda-Sensei forever. Saya cuma nyolong charanya aja bentar *digeplak Oda-Sensei pake bakiak***

**Warning: Gaje, OOC, abal, typo, de el el**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Summary: Aku kehilangan semuanya pada saat itu. Yang tersisa hanyalah perasaan dendam yang ingin kubalaskan. Aku akan membalasnya walau aku harus mati...**

**A/N: Yosh, chap 2 saya updet kilat. Soalnya saya emang sebenernya udah buat 2 chapter sekaligus. Wekekekeke #plakplakbuagh. Oh ya, gomen kalo ntar porsi romancenya dikit soalnya emang bukan genre utama sih. Tapi saya usahain deh, mohon bantuannya #bungkuk2**

**Tanpa banyak bacot..**

**Please enjoying...**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**Chapter 2: Riddle**

"Anda baik-baik saja, Nona?"

Nami menatap lelaki di hadapannya. Ia tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Hanya suaranya saja. Walaupun begitu, Nami tetap penasaran dengan orang ini.

" Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Hanya sedikit terluka," jawab Nami pelan.

Tiba-tiba lelaki itu mengeluarkan sapu tangannya. Ia lalu melilitkannya di lengan Nami yang terluka. Kelihatannya cukup untuk menghentikan pendarahannya.

" Kalau begitu, ikutlah denganku," ajak lelaki itu tiba-tiba.

" Ikut? Kemana?" tanya Nami waspada. Jelas saja, walaupun orang ini sudah menyelamatkannya tapi tetap saja orang ini mungkin akan berbuat jahat padanya, kan? Siapa yang tahu isi hati seseorang?

" Ke tempatku. Disana kau bisa istirahat sambil mengobati lukamu. Aku juga tidak akan macam-macam denganmu," lelaki ini menjawab seolah ia tahu apa pikiran Nami.

Nami berpikir sejenak. Mungkin tidak apa-apa kalau ikut dengan orang ini. Sebenarnya Nami sendiri sudah lelah. Gara-gara kejadian barusan, ia terlalu lemas untuk pulang sendiri ditambah dengan lengannya yang terluka.

" Baiklah," Nami mengangguk.

Lelaki itu membopong Nami menuju mobilnya. Letaknya di ujung jalan raya, cukup jauh dari cafe. Sesaat Nami merasa ada yang aneh, tapi ia tak terlalu peduli. Lelaki itu membantunya masuk ke dalam mobil. Mereka langsung meninggalkan tempat itu menuju ke suatu tempat yang lain.

^v^v^v^v

Sinar matahari masuk melalui jendela dan itu membuat Nami memicingkan matanya. Ugh! Rasanya sakit. Ia duduk di tempat tidur, matanya menatap sekelilingnya. Ruang tidur yang mewah, lengkap dengan segala fasilitas bintang lima. Tapi menurut Nami ini adalah apartemen. Pastinya butuh uang banyak buat beli apartemen ini.

Nami kembali berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam. Yang diingatnya saat dibawa ke apartemen ini, ia sudah dalam keadaan lelah. Ia kemudian mendengar suara seorang laki-laki—suaranya terdengar kekanakan—yang dipanggil Chopper. Nami lalu diobati olehnya. Setelah itu, Nami tertidur karena ia terlalu lelah dengan kejadian tadi malam.

Nami bangkit dari tempat tidur dan menuju kamar mandi. Ia masuk dan menuju wastafel untuk membersihkan muka dan mandi. Ia memikirkan banyak hal. Nami ingin berterima kasih pada penyelamatnya. Kalau tak salah namanya Sanji—Nami bertanya sebelum dia keburu ketiduran. Tapi, ada hal yang ingin dia tanyakan. Kenapa Sanji ada di tempat itu? Jalan kecil yang jarang dilalui orang. Sanji juga memarkir mobilnya di seberang jalan, seolah memang berniat menolong Nami. Tapi kenapa?

" Ah, segarnya," kata Nami pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia masih merasakan sakit di lengannya walau sudah berkurang. Diam-diam ia merasa kagum pada Chooper yang sudah menolongnya. Ia ingin berterima kasih. Makanya ia langsung mengenakan bajunya. Tapi matanya tertumbuk pada sepasang pakaian di atas kursi di dekat jendela.

' Apa ini? Jangan-jangan ini memang sudah disiapkan?' batin Nami berspekulasi. Wajar saja, sih. Bajunya kan terkena darah yang keluar dari lengannya. Mana mungkin dia memakai pakaian yang ada bekas darahnya begitu. Tapi, ia tak tahu kalau Sanji sudah menyiapkan ini. Wajahnya langsung memerah namun ia berusaha mengabaikannya.

" Nami-san. Kau sudah bangun?"

Itu suara Sanji. Nami yang terkejut karena Sanji memanggilnya tiba-tiba berusaha tenang, " ya. Aku baru selesai mandi," balasnya setengah berteriak.

" Oh. Kau belum sarapan, kan?Makananmu kutaruh di depan kamar. Makanlah sebelum dingin."

" Baiklah. Arigatou, Sanji-kun."

Deg!

Sesaat Nami tertegun. Ia refleks memanggil Sanji dengan embel-embel –kun? Ia tak pernah memanggil lelaki sebelumnya dengan panggilan itu. Bahkan pada teman dekatnya yang ia anggap sangat akrab pun, ia tak pakai kata itu. Baginya, ia hanya akan menggunakan kata itu untuk seseorang yang istimewa. Tapi tadi...

' Sadarlah Nami!' batinnya sambil menepuk kedua pipinya, 'kalian baru kenal satu hari. Jangan mikir yang macam-macam. Masa' kau langsung menyukai seorang lelaki dalam waktu sesingkat ini?'

Ia langsung mengenakan pakaian yang terdiri dari T-shirt polos dan short pants. Boleh juga, pikirnya. Selera Sanji lumayan juga walau pakaian ini cukup sederhana. Selesai berpakaian, ia membuka pintu kamar. Aneh, tidak ada siapa-siapa. Sanji juga tidak kelihatan. Mungkin ia sedang keluar?

Nami membawa nampan yang berisi semangkuk sup dan jus orange hangat ke dalam kamar. Ia menaruh makanan itu di meja dekat televisi. Ia mengambil remote dan menyalakan televisinya. Ia mencari acara yang bagus, tapi malah tidak ada satu pun yang membuatnya sreg. Akhirnya ia memilih nonton berita saja. Lumayanlah buat up-to-date info soal keadaan di masyarakat. Hehehe..

" Pemirsa, kali ini kami akan menyampaikan berita dari mancanegara..."

Nami serius memperhatikan televisi sambil menikmati makanannya.

" Seorang mafia narkoba ditemukan tewas di sebuah gedung kecil di pinggiran kota Los Angeles, USA. Pria berusia sekitar empat puluh tahunan ini diduga meninggal akibat dua tembakan peluru di dada dan dahinya. Ia juga didiuga telah meninggal empat hari lalu. Polisi saat ini masih menyelidiki kematiannya dan meminta keterangan dari sejumlah anak buahnya yang ditangkap tadi pagi."

Sudah meninggal empat hari lalu, tapi baru kebongkar sekarang? Ada-ada aja. Tiba-tiba Nami teringat sesuatu. Empat hari lalu, tanggal 15 April. Hari itu adalah hari Rabu dan Robin nggak masuk kuliah. Ia jadi teringat pada sahabat yang juga ia anggap kakak itu. Ia melirik ponselnya yang ada di atas meja. Robin belum menghubunginya. Biasanya kalau Nami pulang telat, Robin pasti langsung nyariin Nami. Apa dia sendiri juga nggak pulang ke flat.

" Haahh, kenyaang!"

Nami mematikan televisi dan membawa nampan. Sekilas ia mendengar suara beberapa lelaki di ruangan sebelah. Nami mengurungkan niatnya ke dapur, lalu memilih mendengarkan apa yang mereka bicarakan.

" Apa kau yakin? Itu perbuatan dia?"

Nami tidak tahu suara siapa itu. Suaranya agak berat dan dalam.

" Kau pikir siapa lagi, marimo? Dia sangat terkenal di kalangan mafia dan agen rahasia bahkan di antara para pembunuh bayaran sendiri. Dan aku punya firasat kuat kalau kematian Crocodile itu karena ulahnya."

Kali ini suara Sanji. 'Crocodile?' batinnya bingung. ' Apakah orang yang di berita tadi?'

" Hei, kalian ini serius sekali sih? Sanji~, aku lapaaarr~~, buatkan aku makan siang!"

" BERISIK! Ini lebih penting daripada makan siangmu, Luffy! Lagipula, ini masih jam sepuluh, baka!"

Lho? Kenapa sekarang jadi berantem soal makanan?

" Huh! Pelit," cibir Luffy.

" Gadis Iblis. Aku penasaran seperti apa orangnya."

" Hoi, marimo! Jangan menyeringai seperti itu. Kau jadi makin jelek, tahu!" ejek Sanji.

" Setidaknya aku bukan seorang womanizer yang sok keren."

" APA KATAMU? KAU MAU BERKELAHI, HAH?"

" Boleh. Kulayani kau!"

Nami bisa mendengar suara gaduh di sebelah. Ia hanya sweatdrop. Kenapa dari pembicaraan serius bisa jadi bertengkar begini, sih?

" Shishishi, kalau begitu kita cari tahu saja siapa Gadis Iblis itu."

Pertengkaran konyol antara dua orang bodoh itu berhenti saat mendengar kata-kata Luffy.

" Kurasa itu bukan ide buruk. Bagaimana, marimo?" tanya Sanji meminta pendapat si 'Marimo' *digeplak Zoro*

" Ide bagus. Tumben kau pintar, Luffy. Kurasa dia seumuran dengan gadis yang tidur di kamarmu itu. Tanya saja dimana dia kuliah, lalu kita cari mulai dari kampusnya. Oh, ya, Luffy, kau saja yang minta izin pada Boss."

" Shishishi, beres, Zoro."

" Lalu, gadis itu sendiri?" tanya Zoro lagi.

Sanji menghembuskan asap rokoknya, "setelah dia sadar, aku akan mengantar ke rumahnya."

Nami terkejut mendengar dirinya ikut dibawa-bawa. Lagipula, mereka bicara soal mencari si 'Gadis Iblis'. Cara mereka berdiskusi pun seperti agen rahasia saja. Atau jangan-jangan itu memang mungkin? Ia berjalan menuju jendela dekat tempat tidur. Ia berdiri di sana. Setelah mendengar percakapan tiga cowok tadi, firasatnya mengatakan, ada sesuatu yang buruk yang akan terjadi. Segala yang terjadi dalam waktu 12 jam ini benar-benar penuh teka-teki untuknya. Terlalu banyak rahasia yang ingin dia ketahui. Dan bicara soal rahasia, ia jadi teringat seseorang.

'Robin-nee-chan, kau dimana sekarang?'

^v^v^v^v

**Paris, Perancis, 19 April 2011, pukul 22.00 waktu setempat...**

Seorang gadis dengan mantel ungu tua yang sedang berdiri di atas atap sebuah gedung berlantai 30 itu menatap Menara Eiffel yang terlihat berkilauan malam ini. Kota yang dijuluki sebagai salah satu pusat mode dunia dan juga kota yang identik dengan segala hal yang berbau romantisme. Sayangnya ia bukan datang untuk menikmati hal-hal itu. Ia datang untuk menikmati permainan 'mencabut nyawa'.

Ia menatap ke gedung di sebelahnya. Gedung itu terlihat lebih tinggi dari gedung tempatnya berdiri, terdiri dari 45 lantai. Ia bisa melihat kerumunan orang di lantai 31 gedung itu yang sedang tertawa, menikmati suasana pesta. Ia kemudian menangkap sosok calon korbannya. Laki-laki paruh baya dengan rambut ikal dan janggut. Ia terlihat bersama seorang gadis yang berusia 20-an dan berambut biru muda.

" Target sudah muncul rupanya. Keluarga Nefertari," gumam gadis itu.

Ia mengambil rifle yang sejak tadi tegantung di punggungnya. Kemudian membidik targetnya.

" Pesta pembukaan kantor cabang kalian akan berubah menjadi pesta peringatan kematianmu setelah ini, Nefertari Cobra," katanya sambil menarik pelatuk riflenya.

Lima detik kemudian, ia bisa melihat kerumunan orang yang panik, termasuk putri Nefertari Cobra, Vivi, yang berteriak dan menangis karena ayahnya tewas seketika dengan kepala yang tertembus peluru. Vivi melihat jendela yang tertembus peluru itu. Satu-satunya cara adalah menembak dari gedung yang ada di seberang. Tapi jaraknya lebih dari 25 meter. Itu mustahil... Diam-diam dalam hatinya, ia berjanji akan mencari orang yang bertanggung jawab atas kematian ayahnya ini.

Sementara itu, si gadis pembunuh hanya menatap gedung seberang dengan wajah datar.

" Kelihatannya kau berhasil."

Gadis itu mendengar suara dari earset-nya.

" Memang. Tapi menurutku biasa saja, tak ada yang istimewa," balas gadis itu.

Terdengar suara tepukan tangan di seberang, "Kau memang seperti julukanmu, Gadis Iblis. Kau begitu santai saat mencabut nyawa orang lain. CP9 beruntung memilikimu."

" Berhentilah membual," kata gadis itu lagi. Ia terdengar bosan.

" Baiklah, baiklah. Kalau begitu uang bayaranmu akan kutransfer ke rekeningmu sekarang."

" Terserah kau saja."

" Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini? Kau mau jalan-jalan di Paris?"

" Tidak," gadis itu diam sejenak, " aku ingin kembali ke Jepang. Aku harus masuk kuliah lagi dan mungkin seorang gadis sedang mencariku saat ini," ia tersenyum sambil membayangkan wajah orang itu.

~TBC~

**A/N: Maaf kalau saya nggak nepatin janji buat njabarin masalah organisasi yang ada di fic ini. Hasilnya malah nambah misteri yang ada di sini. Maafkan author nggak becus ini. Oh, ya, saya lupa nyantumin di chapter pertama kalo Nami kuliah di Fakultas Ilmu dan Teknologi Kebumian. hehehe, maap ya^^**

**Sankyuu buat yang udah review chapter pertama, ya~~**

**For roronoalolu youichi: panggil saya suzu aja, deh.. hehehe... makasih banyak, lolu-san (panggil gitu aja, ya?). nih apdet kilat...**

**For eleamaya: Wah, gomen kalo nambah bacaan kamu. Tapi moga-moga kamu seneng baca fic ini. Masalah tanggal itu udah aku perbaiki dan waktu kematian Crocodile udah kuberitahu di fic kedua ini. Juga soal nama Caimie, gomenasai.. Tetep review ya... ^^**

**For shirayuki nao: ehehehe, salam kenal juga, nao-san. Teka-tekinya di chapter2 awal aja kok. Ntar akan dibuka satu per satu#kayak kotak aja. Tetep tongkrongin fic ini, ya... Nyehehehehe#BLETAK**

**For shirahoshi : makasih banyak, nih dah updet lagi.**

**Nah, bersediakah anda mereview lagi chapter ini?**


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting

**Disclaimers: One Piece is belongs to Oda-Sensei forever. Saya cuma nyolong charanya aja bentar *digeplak Oda-Sensei pake bakiak***

**Warning: Gaje, OOC, abal, typo, de el el**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Summary: Aku kehilangan semuanya pada saat itu. Yang tersisa hanyalah perasaan dendam yang ingin kubalaskan. Aku akan membalasnya walau aku harus mati...**

**Please enjoying...**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**Chapter 3 : Meeting **

Setelah seharian berada di apartemen mewah Sanji, akhirnya cowok berambut blonde itu mengantarnya pulang. Setelah mendengar percakapan antata tiga orang itu, Nami berpura-pura tak tahu apa-apa. Sanji kemudian mengenalkan Zoro dan Luffy pada Nami. Awalnya Nami bertanya dimana Chopper, tapi Sanji bilang Chooper sedang kuliah. Ia juga kuliah di Universitas Ohara jurusan Kedokteran dan mengambil kuliah pagi. Menurut Nami, Zoro dan Luffy tipe orang yang mungkin cukup menyenangkan dijadikan teman. Yah, walaupun Luffy itu tukang makan sementara Zoro maniak tidur.

Di dalam mobil, mereka hanya diam. Tapi, bagi Nami, ini saat yang tepat untuk menanyakan semua yang menganjal di hatinya.

" Sanji-kun," panggilnya pelan.

" Hm?" gumam Sanji sambil tetap fokus menghadap ke depan.

" Kenapa kau ada di sana?"

" Di sana?" ulang Sanji tak mengerti.

" Saat dua orang itu menyerangku, kau tiba-tiba datang sebagai pahlawan lalu membawaku ke apartemenmu. Aku merasa aneh. Kenapa kau ada di gang sempit seperti itu, sementara mobilmu kau parkir di dekat jalan raya, dan jauh dari cafe. Itu tidak masuk akal. Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan?"

Sanji menatap wajah cantik yang duduk di sampingnya. Wajahnya menyiratkan keingintahuan yang besar, tapi Sanji tahu ada hal lain yang ingin ditanyakan Nami.

" Nami-san," katanya sambil menghembuskan asap rokoknya, " ada yang lain? Apa lagi yang kau sadari?"

" Kau bukan orang sembarangan," gumam Nami.

" Aku cuma seorang koki biasa di restoran Barattie. Tidak lebih."

" Lalu, apa maksud pembicaraanmu dengan dua orang itu? Kalian membicarakan seseorang dengan nama panggilan 'Gadis Iblis'. Lalu, Zoro juga bilang ia ingin agar kalian menyelidikinya. Aku yakin Gadis Iblis ini orang yang berbahaya dengan identitas asli yang tak diketahui dan kalian berniat menemukannya."

" Sudah kuduga. Kau lebih cerdas dari perkiraanku, Nami-san," Sanji menghela napas sambil tersenyum, " lalu, kesimpulan akhirmu?"

" Kalian adalah agen rahasia."

" Tepat. Kami adalah anggota Seiryuu, organisasi yang berisikan agen rahasia yang terpilih dan menjalankan misi-misi kelas A. Dan misi utama kami sekarang adalah menyelidiki soal Gadis Iblis."

Tanpa terasa, mereka sudah sampai di depan komplek flat Nami. Memang, ada satu area lahan yang dibangun semacam komplek flat untuk para mahasiswa atau pekerja magang di Tokyo. Dan Nami sudah 3 tahun tinggal di sini, sejak awal ia masuk kuliah.

" Pulanglah," suruh Sanji. Nami tetap diam tak bergeming.

" Siapa Gadis Iblis itu?" tanya Nami.

Sanji kembali menghirup asap rokoknya dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya perlahan, " Kami belum tahu, untuk itulah kami akan mencarinya. Walaupun sebenarnya, aku sudah punya gambaran siapa orangnya, tinggal mencari bukti yang akan menguatkan dugaanku."

" Kau sudah tahu?" Nami menatapnya tak percaya, " siapa dia?"

" Untuk saat ini, kau belum boleh tahu, Nami-san. Walau aku yakin cepat atau lambat kau akan tahu juga."

" Begitu."

Mereka diam sejenak.

" Haaah.. semua ini gara-gara dua orang bodoh itu," ujar Sanji yang tiba-tiba mengeluh.

Nami menatapnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat, " maksudmu, Luffy dan Zoro?"

" Ya," Sanji mengangguk, " awalnya kami berbicara dengan berbisik karena tahu kau ada di kamar sebelah dan sudah bangun. Tapi, si Marimo bodoh itu malah bicara kuat-kuat saat aku mengatakan tentang dugaanku soal siapa pembunuh Crocodile. Ditambah lagi Luffy juga teriak minta makan. Apa boleh buat, kau pasti sudah terlanjur dengar, ya sekalian saja. Kalaupun mau ditutupi lagi, itu sudah tidak ada gunanya."

" Hmm. Dan kau pasti tak menyangka aku akan menebak semudah ini soal siapa kalian sebenarnya, kan?"

" Ya, aku tidak pernah menyangka. Sama sekali," Sanji kemudian menatap Nami dengan serius, " kuharap kau bisa mengunci mulut rapat-rapat soal ini, Nami-san."

" Jangan khawatir, Sanji-kun. Aku tidak akan bicara apa-apa."

Nami membuka pintu mobil Sanji. Saat akan keluar, ia melirik Sanji sekilas, " selamat malan, Sanji-kun."

" Selamat malam, Nami-san. Mimpi yang indah, ya."

Nami menatap mobil Sanji yang menjauh dari pandangannya. Ada begitu banyak hal yang menurutnya masih jadi pikiran. Tapi, ia lega karena setidaknya satu misteri untuknya sudah terpecahkan. Agak kaget juga waktu mendengar Sanji itu seorang koki, kerjanya di Restoran Barattie pula. Restoran masakan Prancis dengan kualitas nomor satu di Jepang, bahkan mungkin di Asia.

Nami memasuki kamar flatnya. Ia membuka pintu dan masuk perlahan. Seluruh ruangan gelap, tapi Nami tak berniat menghidupkan lampu. Ia malah langsung menuju kamarnya dan merebahkan diri di atas kasur. Tadi saat masuk, ia tidak melihat tanda-tanda Robin sudah pulang. Biasanya Robin pasti sadar kalau Nami membuka pintu dan langsung menghampirinya. Tapi kali ini tidak. Belakangan ini, Nami memang merasa kalau Robin memang sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Tapi, ia tak tahu apa itu. Sekarang pun ia malah merasa ia tak tahu apa-apa tentang Robin.

Mata Nami semakin lama semakin berat. Dan akhirnya Nami masuk ke dalam alam mimpinya.

^v^v^v^v

**Bandara Narita, 20 April 2011, pukul 09.00 waktu Jepang**

Pesawat Japan Airlines yang terbang dari Paris mendarat di Bandara Narita, Tokyo. Kemudian dari dalam pesawat turun beberapa orang yang sebagian adalah turis asing yang akan liburan atau punya urusan pekerjaan di Jepang, namun sebagian lagi adalah warga Jepang yang kembali ke tanah air mereka.

Di terminal kedatangan luar negeri, tampak sosok tinggi dan anggun dengan rambut raven hitam sedang berjalan pelan hendak keluar dari bandara. Gadis itu lalu melihat jam tangannya.

' Jam sembilan. Nami mungkin sudah berangkat kuliah. Ada baiknya aku ke flat dulu. Kelihatannya masih sempat,' batin gadis itu sambil mempercepat langkahnya.

Namun ternyata di belakang gadis itu, ada seorang gadis lain yang juga baru datang dari Paris. Wajahnya terlihat muram dengan rambut biru mudanya dibiarkan tergerai. Ia datang ke Jepang demi mencari orang yang telah merampas hartanya yang berharga. Pembunuh yang telah merenggut nyawa ayahnya.

^v^v^v^v

**Universitas Ohara, Tokyo, pukul 3 sore**

Nami baru saja keluar dari ruang rapat. Ia baru saja menghadiri rapat Bazaar kampus mereka yang akan diadakan minggu depan. Nami sendiri kaget saat masuk ke ruang rapat karena ternyata di sana ada Robin. Mereka berdua memang ditujuk sebagai koordinator Bazaar yang diadakan setiap tahunnya. Tapi sepanjang rapat Robin hanya diam, bahkan cuek padanya. Menjengkelkan.

KRUYUUK!

Nami mendengar suara perutnya yang ternyata udah minta tagihan. Ia langsung berjalan ke arah kantin. Namun, ia mendadak berhenti. Ia melihat seorang gadis yang sedang membelakanginya. Tapi, ia mengenal sosok itu. Dia.. Robin?

" Robin!"

Robin menoleh ke belakang. Ia tersenyum saat Nami berlari mendekatinya.

" Kemana saja kau 2 hari ini? Dan kapan kau pulang?" tanya Nami dengan napas yang masih ngos-ngosan gara-gara lari tadi.

" Aku pergi ke suatu tempat karena ada urusan di sana. Aku baru kembali tadi," jawab Robin sambil tersenyum menatap Nami yang masih ngos-ngosan.

" Pergi kemana? Seingatku kau kan tidak punya saudara," kali ini Nami ingin minta kepastian dari Robin. Pokoknya ia harus tahu Robin pergi kemana.

" Maaf, Nami. Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu," wajah Robin mendadak menjadi datar dan ia seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

" Kenapa?"

" Aku hanya tidak mau mencelakakanmu, Nami. Maaf."

Sebelum Nami sempat berkata apa-apa, Robin sudah pergi membelakanginya. Nami hanya terdiam mendengar kata-kata Robin. Ia kemudian kembali berjalan ke kantin sambil memikirkan kata-kata Robin dengan kesal. Tidak mau mencelakakan? Baginya justru sikap Robin yang seperti hantu—datang dan pergi sesuka hati tanpa memberitahunya—itu justru menyebalkan baginya. Nami hampir tak pernah menyimpan rahasia dari Robin. Apa yang ia rasakan, ia ceritakan padanya. Tapi Robin tidak sama dengan dirinya. Ia lebih suka menyimpan semuanya sendiri. Nami tahu itu dan ia memang tak pernah meminta Robin memceritakannya kalau memang tidak mau. Setiap orang punya privasi, kan? Tapi kali ini, ia merasa seakan Robin akan meninggalkan ia sendirian.

" TAMBAH LAGII!"

Suara cempreng itu membuyarkan lamunan Nami sekaligus membuatnya terkejut. Ia langsung mempercepat langkahnya dan begitu sampai di kantin...

" Luffy?" katanya setengah berteriak.

" HOI, NAMIII!" panggil Luffy sambil melambaikan tangan padanya. Nami bisa merasakan semua yang ada di kantin menatap Luffy sambil geleng-geleng kepala dan tatapan tak percaya. Ia lalu melihat ke meja Luffy. Ada banyak makanan yang masih siap masuk ke perut Luffy. Pantas saja semua orang takjub dengan selera makan Luffy yang WOW terutama kepada daging.

Nami mendatangi Luffy dan duduk di hadapannya, " apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau mahasiswa di sini juga?" tanyanya.

Luffy menggeleng pelan, " aku tidak suka kuliah. Soalnya kalau kuliah pasti tidak bebas dan banyak berpikir. Kalau banyak berpikir, kepalaku pasti sakit."

Jawaban yang jujur, pikir Nami. Tapi, kalau tidak kuliah, buat apa Luffy ada di sini?

" Apa kau sendiri?" tanya Nami lagi. Sebagai jawaban, Luffy menggelengkan kepalanya lagi.

" Aku bersama Zoro dan Sanji, tapi mereka menghilang entah kemana."

Penyelidikan, itu kesimpulan Nami. Mereka datang kemari pasti untuk menyelidiki siapa Gadis Iblis itu. Sebaiknya ia pergi mencari Sanji dan menanyakan padanya. Percuma bertanya pada Luffy di saat dia lagi konsentrasi makan begini.

" Aku mau cari Sanji dulu," kata Nami sambil bangkit dari kursinya.

" Nami."

Yang dipanggil langsung menoleh, " apa?"

" Kalau kau sudah bertemu Sanji, pastikan kalian juga mencari Zoro, ya? Soalnya dia itu buta arah."

Nami hanya menatap Luffy bingung, " Di sini ada peta yang dipasang di dekat pintu gerbang, kan? Setiap fakultas juga memasang peta. Tidak mungkin ada yang tersesat," bantah Nami.

" Kau hanya belum mengenal Zoro," kata Luffy santai, masih mengunyah makanannya.

Nami hanya mengendikkan bahunya, lalu berjalan pergi mencari Sanji.

Setelah lima belas menit berkeliling, Nami akhirnya menemukan Sanji sedang berjalan keluar dari Fakultas Sejarah.

" Sanji-kun!"

Sanji menoleh dan tersenyum. Ia lalu memberi kode pada Nami untuk pergi ke taman di dekat Fakultas Sejarah. Nami menurut. Ia lalu melihat Sanji duduk di bangku yang ada di dekat kolam. Nami mendekatinya.

" Bagaimana cara kalian masuk? Tidak sembarangan orang bisa masuk kemari, kan?" tanya Nami. Ia tidak langsung duduk di depan Sanji, melainkan berdiri di hadapan lelaki itu.

" Memang. Universitas ini punya aturan yang sangat ketat dan sangat sulit bagi orang luar masuk ke dalam. Kami tidak punya pilihan lain selain berbicara langsung dan terus terang pada rektor universitas ini. Walaupun sempat berdebat dengannya, akhirnya izin kami dapatkan. Dan kami juga berjanji untuk tidak mempublikasikan masalah ini pada orang lain dulu. Sayangnya, saat masuk ke gedung itu, kami terpisah," tunjuk Sanji pada gedung Fakultas Sejarah.

" Aku melihat Luffy di kantin," kata Nami.

" Aku tidak heran soal itu, Nami-san. Yang aku khawatirkan adalah Marimo. Si rambut lumut itu pasti kesasar. Tak peduli sebesar apa pun peta dipasang di sini, dia pasti tetap kesasar. Dia itu benar-benar payah soal navigasi," keluh Sanji.

" Aku tidak tahu ada orang seperti itu," gumam Nami pelan. Ia lalu kembali bertanya, " sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan, Sanji-kun?"

" Mencari Gadis Iblis. Aku sudah bisa memastikan siapa dia."

" Benarkah? Siapa?" tanya Nami kaget.

Sanji menatap wajah Nami dalam-dalam, mencoba mewaspadai apa reaksi gadis itu, " Nico Robin atau di kampus ini dikenal dengan Jaguar D. Robin."

" MUSTAHIL!"

Nami sudah menduga reaksi gadis ini. Ia memegang tangan Nami, " tenanglah."

" Bagaimana mungkin aku tenang saat kau menuduh temanku? Kenapa harus dia? Kenapa tidak orang lain?" tanya Nami bertubi-tubi.

" Harusnya kau tanyakan itu padanya, Nami-san. Kenapa dia menjadi Gadis Iblis? Kami hanya melakukan penyelidikan,"

" Apa buktinya?" kali ini Nami berusaha mengontrol emosinya.

" Aku mendapatkan data semua mahasiswa di universitas ini. Kuselidiki dalam waktu seminggu. Lalu aku memutuskan beberapa orang sebagai orang dengan kemungkinan paling besar sebagai Gadis Iblis. Kemudian, aku minta tolong kepada salah satu informan kami untuk menyelidiki tentang Nico Robin karena entah kenapa, aku merasakan sesuatu padanya. Kemudian, informanku mengatakan kalau tidak ada data-data tentang riwayat hidup Nico Robin sebelumnya. Yang bisa didapat hanyalah data dirinya saat mendaftar ke universitas ini dengan nama Jaguar D. Robin. Selain itu, tadi aku sudah bertanya pada seorang dosen di Fakultas Sejarah. Dia bilang Nico Robin sering kali absen dua-tiga hari dalam satu minggu. Menurutku, dia absen untuk melakukan 'tugas'nya."

Nami hanya terdiam. Memang benar, Robin sering pergi tanpa memberi tahu kemana dia pergi. Tapi Nami belum kepikiran sampai sana. Ia tidak berpikir apa motif di balik seringnya Robin absen.

" Lalu kalian akan menangkapnya?"

" Mungkin," Sanji mematikan rokoknya yang sudah memendek, " tapi aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi bila ia sudah ditangkap. Kami tidak punya kewajiban menghukumnya. Polisilah yang berhak."

" Begitu, ya," gumam Nami pelan.

Sanji yang tahu kalau Nami sedang sedih berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

" Kalau begitu, kita cari Marimo saja dulu," katanya sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya, " Kalau tidak dicari, sampai malam pun si bodoh itu tidak akan pulang."

Nami hanya tersenyum, setidaknya ia ingin melupakan masalah ini sejenak, " baiklah."

Walaupun begitu, firasat buruknya kembali muncul. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang berbahaya sedang mendekat.

^v^v^v^v

" Sial, dimana aku? Kenapa dari tadi aku tidak sampai di Fakultas Sejarah, sih?" gerutu Zoro.

Tadi, ia masih bersama Sanji saat masuk ke gedung Fakultas Sejarah. Tapi, karena saat itu para mahasiswa memenuhi koridor, ia tidak bisa melihat dimana Sanji dan Luffy karena pandangannya terhalang orang di sekelilingnya. Dan setelah itu, ia berjalan sambil mencari Sanji dan Luffy namun hasilnya nihil. Ujung-ujungnya ia malah kesasar ke perpustakaan. Dia sudah mencoba mencari jalan ke pintu gerbang, tapi yang ada malah kembali ke tempat semula. Dan ini sudah yang keenam kalinya. Sekarang ia malah semakin frustasi. Selain itu, ia juga ingin mencari Gadis Iblis a.k.a Nico Robin yang katanya mengambil jurusan Sejarah. Ia diberitahu identitas gadis itu sesaat sebelum mereka masuk ke Fakultas Sejarah walaupun Sanji bilang itu belum pasti. Tapi, Sanji sudah menunjukkan foto Robin padanya dan juga Luffy.

" Sepertinya kau tersesat. Butuh bantuan?"

Suara itu membuat Zoro menoleh ke belakangnya. Ia melihat sosok wanita cantik dan kelihatan anggun dengan rambut raven hitam diikat ponytail dan mengenakan kacamata. Zoro menatapnya sejenak kemudian menyeringai, " aku memang butuh sedikit bantuan. Bisakah kau menunjukkan jalan ke pintu gerbang, Gadis Iblis?"

Robin tersentak. Tapi ia berusaha tetap tenang. Matanya menyusuri lelaki di hadapannya ini. Pria berambut hijau dengan tiga anting di telinga kiri. Ia tersenyum mengetahui siapa lelaki yang di hadapannya, " baiklah. Dengan senang hati aku akan memandumu, Roronoa Zoro."

~TBC~

**A/N : Apdet kilat lagi! Soalnya saya emang udah nyusun ide cerita fic ini sampai ke chapter 8. Hehehe... Lagian saya lagi dalam masa on-fire untuk nulis *nggak peduli ama tugas yang numpuk di meja belajar***

**Sepertinya, chapter 3 ini didominasi SanNa, ya? Tapi buat next chapter mungkin saya akan fokuskan ke ZoRo karena mereka udah ketemu. **

**Nah, kalo Odacchi punya pojok SBS, saya juga punya versi saya sendiri, yaitu SBR alias Sesi Balas Review!#halah!**

**For Portgas D. ZorBin : Adegan romance ZoRo mungkin di chapter depan. Soalnya chapter ini full SanNa, menurutku. Harap bersabar dan doakan biar aku apdet kilat lagi, ya^^**

**For shirayuki nao : Sebenernya di ide awal nggak ada niat masuki Chopper. Abisnya dia itu, kan tanuki# Chopper: AKU INI RUSA KUTUB, TAU! . Tapi karena ceritanya Nami terluka dan karna Chopper itu dokternya SH Pirates di canonverse, jadi aku masukin aja. Tapi di fic ini, aku bakal buat dia dalam wujud manusia normal, cuma sifatnya tetep sama. Habisnya, nggak mungkin kan ada rusa kutub yang bisa bicara berkeliaran di kampus. Ntar yang ada, semua penghuni kampus kena serangan jantung mendadak lagi. Kalau soal Usopp, aku masih belum kepikiran mau taruh dia dimana#panci kali ditaruh. Tapi kemungkinan sih gabung sama anak2 SH lainnya.**

**For roronoalolu youichi : yakin nih belajar ama aku? Soalnya aku masih pemula dan kyknya fic-ku ini biasa aja, deh. hehehehe**

**For Ri-chan : Ni dah di apdet lagi, Ri-chan.**

**For Sha-chan anime lover: makasih dah ngingetin, sha-cha. Untuk masalah LuHan mungkin agak telat, antara chapter 5 dan 6(karena kerangka ficnya dah kubuat). Ditunggu aja, ya. Thanks dah di fave! ^^**

**For eleamaya: Iya, aku juga agak mikir waktu baca ulang fic ini. Kok, Sanji bego, ya?**

**# Sanji: teganya kau padaku, Suzu-chaaaann!**

**Oke abaikan yang di atas. Tapi, udah kubuat alasannya kenapa, walaupun aku ngerasa alasannya aneh. Yah, nggak kepikiran ide lain, sih. Aku emang punya alesan kenapa Luffy juga masuk sebagai agen rahasia. Tapi, ntar deh dikasih tau di chapter2 yang akan datang (nggak tau chapter berapa). **

**Minna, please review this chapter again, ya?**


	4. Chapter 4: My Purpose

**Disclaimers: One Piece is belongs to Oda-Sensei forever. Saya cuma nyolong charanya aja bentar *digeplak Oda-Sensei pake bakiak***

**Warning: Gaje, OOC, abal, typo, de el el**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Summary: Aku kehilangan semuanya pada saat itu. Yang tersisa hanyalah perasaan dendam yang ingin kubalaskan. Aku akan membalasnya walau aku harus mati...**

**Please enjoying...**

**V**

** V **

**V**

**Chapter 4: My Purpose**

"Sepertinya kau tersesat. Butuh bantuan?"

Suara itu membuat Zoro menoleh ke belakangnya. Ia melihat sosok wanita cantik dan kelihatan anggun dengan rambut raven hitam diikat ponytail dan mengenakan kacamata. Zoro menatapnya sejenak kemudian menyeringai, "Aku memang butuh sedikit bantuan. Bisakah kau menunjukkan jalan ke pintu gerbang, Gadis Iblis?"

Robin tersentak. Tapi ia berusaha tetap tenang. Matanya menyusuri lelaki di hadapannya ini. Pria berambut hijau dengan tiga anting di telinga kiri. Ia tersenyum mengetahui siapa lelaki yang di hadapannya, "Baiklah. Dengan senang hati aku akan memandumu, Roronoa Zoro."

"Bagus," jawab Zoro.

"Ikut aku, lewat sini," Robin memberi kode Zoro dengan matanya untuk mengikutinya.

Mereka berdua berjalan dalam diam, namun keduanya juga saling mewaspadai gerakan mereka masing-masing. Orang-orang di sekitar mereka yang memandang kedua orang ini sedikit merasa ngeri dan merinding. Mereka merasakan hawa membunuh dari kedua orang itu.

"Hei, wanita," panggil Zoro. Mereka sudah hampir sampai di pintu gerbang.

"Ya?" Robin menoleh kepada lelaki berambut hijau di sampingnya.

"Kenapa kau sesantai ini? Kau pasti tahu apa alasanku memintamu memanduku, kan?" Zoro menatap wajah cantik Robin serius.

Robin diam sejenak. Ia lalu tersenyum tipis, "Aku sudah tahu, kok. Lagipula, aku sudah biasa digertak seperti itu. Dan sejujurnya, aku tak pernah takut pada siapa pun, Kenshi-san."

"Tu-Tunggu sebentar! Kenapa kau memanggilku begitu?"

"Aku tahu kalau sebenarnya kau itu seorang ahli berpedang, kan? Kau dikenal dengan gaya bertarung 'Santoryuu', tapi sepertinya kau hanya membawa sepucuk pistol, ya? Kalau membawa pedang ke kampus, bisa-bisa kau digiring ke kantor polisi," terang Robin sambil tersenyum.

"Seperti yang kuduga. Kau memang cerdas. Dan sepertinya kau sudah tahu tentang kami, para agen rahasia," Zoro mengalihkan pandangan dari gadis itu dan menatap ke depan. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya, apa yang harus ia lakukan pada wanita ini. Menangkapnya? Tentu saja ia mau. Itulah inti misinya. Wanita di sebelahnya adalah pembunuh bayaran profesional dengan kemampuan dan kecerdasan luar biasa. Dia jenius. Zoro bisa merasakannya.

"Ya. Aku sudah mendapat data-data kalian dan aku sudah hafal semua tentang kalian. Seiryuu, organisasi internasional berisikan agen-agen rahasia terbaik level 2 dengan anggota Monkey D. Luffy, Sanji, Usopp, Tony Tony Chopper, Portgas D. Ace, dan kau sendiri, Roronoa Zoro."

Mereka telah sampai di pintu gerbang. Suasana terlihat sepi. Tentu saja, karena pintu gerbang ini adalah pintu gerbang barat yang paling jarang dilalui para mahasiswa karena dekat dengan rumah tua yang terlihat angker dan jalan yang sangat kecil. Jalan itu pun sulit dilewati sepeda motor apalagi mobil.

"Kenshi-san."

Zoro menghadap Robin. Sekarang posisi mereka saling berhadapan.

"Apa maumu sekarang, wanita?" kali ini Zoro terlihat tak mau berbasa-basi lagi. Ia mulai waspada dengan apa yang dilakukan Robin.

"Kau mau menangkapku, kan?"

"Itu tidak perlu diragukan."

Zoro langsung menerjang robin. Beda dengan Sanji yang 'tidak akan pernah menyakiti wanita', bagi Zoro, siapa pun dia, selama orang itu musuh, dia merasa tak perlu berkompromi sama sekali. Dia memiliki prinsip : 'MENYERANG ATAU DISERANG'.

Robin yang sudah mengantisipasi gerakan Zoro menjatuhkan diri ke samping sambil menarik pistol yang ia sembunyikan di balik bajunya. Ia lalu melepaskan tembakan dari pistol yang berperedam itu. Zoro yang masih belum seimbang karena serangan pertama yang gagal terkejut dengan tembakan Robin. Ia berkelit ke sisi kanan. Namun, Robin langsung bergerak cepat. Ia merangsek maju menerjang Zoro. Zoro yang terjatuh di tanah melihat Robin yang bergerak cepat. Robin menodongkan pistolnya ke kening Zoro dan Zoro berhasil menahan tangan kanan gadis itu yang memegang pistol.

"Kau bisa langsung menembakku tadi saat aku lengah, wanita. Kenapa repot-repot seperti ini?" tanya Zoro. Sekarang posisi mereka adalah Robin menempelkan mulut pistol ke kening Zoro dalam posisi berdiri sementara Zoro berusaha menahan pergelangan tangan gadis itu dalam posisi duduk.

"Itu karena..."

Zoro tidak menyadari gerakan Robin berikutnya yang begitu mendadak. Tangan Robin bergerak cepat menotok tangan kanan Zoro yang menahan tangannya dan juga lehernya. Sekejap itu, Zoro langsung merasakan rasa sakit dan kaku di kedua bagian itu seolah ada sesuatu yang menahan tangan dan lehernya untuk bergerak. Dan ia juga mulai merasa kalau ia jadi sulit bernapas.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku hanya menotok beberapa bagian tubuhmu. Efeknya kau akan pingsan sebentar lagi."

Zoro menatap geram wanita di hadapannya. Namun, yang sebenarnya ia merasa kesal karena dikalahkan dengan gampangnya oleh seorang wanita, targetnya. Tapi dia heran karena Robin tak juga membunuhnya padahal ia sudah punya dua kesempatan.

Robin melepaskan tangannya yang digenggam Zoro dengan mudahnya padahal Zoro masih merasakan kaku di tangannya. Robin lalu menunduk dan mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Zoro dan membisikkan sesuatu.

Zoro sedikit kaget dengan apa yang dibisikkan Robin. Tapi ia merasa matanya semakin berat.

"Maaf, Kenshi-san," kata Robin sambil berlalu meninggalkan Zoro bersamaan dengan ambruknya lelaki itu ke tanah.

Robin berjalan keluar kampus. Dilihatnya jam tangannya, sudah pukul 5 sore. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya memandang langit yang tertutup awan tebal pertanda akan turun hujan. Robin semakin mempercepat langkahnya.

Robin hampir saja sampai di ujung jalan kecil itu saat instingnya mengatakan sesuatu yang berbahaya. Ia lalu menghempaskan dirinya ke kanan. Dilihatnya tembok dibelakangnya. Tembok itu membentuk retakan bulat dengan sebuah peluru di tengahnya.

Robin hanya menghela napas. Kenapa hari ini banyak sekali yang mengincarnya, ya?

Ia bisa melihat bayangan si penembak. Robin mengeluarkan pistol yang sempat ia simpan tadi. Si penembak kembali menarik pelatuk pistolnya dan kali ini Robin lebih siap. Ia juga melakukan hal yang sama dan membuat peluru mereka menjadi saling beradu. Robin berlari ke arah gedung tua yang ada di dekat kampus. Dugaannya benar, si penembak mengejarnya. Sesekali ia menembak ke arah Robin namun gadis ini mampu mengantisipasinya.

Robin langsung melompat ke dalam rumah melewati pagar yang tidak terlalu tinggi, hanya 2 meter. Ia lalu mendobrak pintu depan yang telah lapuk dan langsung menuju tangga atas. Sementara pengejarnya yang hanya tertinggal beberapa langkah di belakangnya langsung masuk ke dalam rumah melewati jalan yang sama dengan Robin. Sesampainya di dalam si penembak bingung kemana Robin pergi. Namun, ia lupa siapa yang dia hadapi sekarang.

Sebuah tembakan menyerempet lengan kanannya. Ia yang masih terkejut dengan tembakan 'kejutan' dari atas tangga langsung melepaskan tembakan ke arah bayangan Robin. Si penembak mengira kalau Robin akan naik ke lantai atas namun di luar dugaan, Robin melompat melalui pegangan tangga sambil menembak lagi dan kali ini tepat mengenai lengan kiri si penembak. Sekarang kedua tangannya sudah tak bisa digerakkan, terasa kebas karena ternyata lukanya cukup panjang dan dalam. Pistolnya jatuh dari genggaman dan ia terduduk.

Robin mendekati si penembak dan mengambil pistolnya sementara itu ia menatap si penembak dengan wajah datar, "Aku terkejut karena kau punya keahlian dalam hal seperti ini, Nefertari Vivi."

Vivi menatapnya dengan geram, "Diam kau, Gadis Iblis!"

"Aku tahu kau melakukan ini karena ayahmu, kan?"

"Bagus kalau kau sudah tahu! Apa kau tak sadar seberapa besar keinginanku untuk membunuhmu."

Robin masih menatap gadis ini dalam-dalam. Ia tahu perasaan gadis ini, sangat.

"Apakah sesuatu yang telah pergi akan kembali?"

Vivi kaget mendengar pertanyaan Robin.

"Tidak akan pernah," Robin menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Dan kau sudah mengambil milikku yang tak akan kembali lagi!" air mata menggenangi pelupuk mata Vivi, gadis itu tak mau mengeluarkan air matanya di hadapan wanita yang dianggapnya kejam ini.

"Sama sepertiku yang juga kehilangan milikku yang berharga."

Vivi tersentak. Apa maksud wanita ini?

"Aku kehilangan milikku, ibuku, yang dirampas dengan paksa oleh seseorang yang bahkan tak bisa kuketahui siapa dia. Aku akan mencarinya, menemukannya. Dan aku akan membalas apa yang telah dilakukannya padaku walau aku harus mati," Robin menatap keluar jendela, membuat Vivi semakin heran mengapa wanita ini menceritakan masa lalu padanya.

"Bisa dibilang karena aku paham apa yang kau rasakan. Kehilangan orang yang kita sayangi karena dibunuh," kali ini Robin tersenyum tipis seolah tahu apa yang Vivi pikirkan.

Vivi menatap wanita ini. Dia mencoba mencari-cari kebohongan pada Robin tapi nihil. Robin lalu berjalan keluar pintu.

"Tidak ada seorang pembunuh yang rela mati begitu saja!" seru Vivi membuat Robin berhenti di tempat.

"Aku tak pernah menginginkannya. Menjadi seorang pembunuh. Aku melakukan ini karena aku punya tujuan sendiri. Dan aku tak peduli walau aku harus mati selama tujuanku tercapai."

Robin berjalan keluar rumah, meninggalkan Vivi sendiri dalam diam.

^v^v^v^v

Sanji dan Nami yang masih mencari Zoro—kali ini bersama Luffy yang sudah selesai mengisi 'bahan bakar'—akhirnya mencari di tempat terakhir, pintu gerbang barat. Mereka sudah mencari selama dua jam dan hasilnya tak ada sama sekali. Dan ini adalah tempat terakhir.

Saat sedang mencari, Luffy melihat sesosok lelaki yang telungkup di depan pintu gerbang.

"ZORO!" teriak Luffy sambil berlari menghampirinya. Nami dan Sanji menyusul di belakang Luffy.

Luffy menepuk nepuk pipi Zoro, namun hasilnya nihil.

"Hmm... Mungkin dia akan bangun kalau kita beri sake," kata Luffy sambil beranjak pergi, berniat mencari sake.

"Itu tidak ada gunanya!" teriak Nami dan Sanji bersamaan sambil menjitak Luffy.

"Kita bawa saja ke tempat Chopper. Dimana dia sekarang?" tanya Nami

"Di apartemennya. Kebetulan kamar kami memang bersebelahan," jawab Sanji.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apalagi! Kita bawa dia kesana sekarang!" kata Luffy semangat.

Sanji membopong Zoro bersama Luffy sementara Nami mengikuti di belakang mereka. Ia bisa mendengar omelan Sanji.

"Marimo brengsek! Sudah capek mencarimu, sekarang kau malah pingsan! Benar-benar menjengkelkan!"

"Shishishi!"

Nami hanya menyunggingan senyum tipis di bibirnya. Ia lalu menoleh ke belakang, ke arah gerbang dan wajahnya berubah murung.

^v^v^v^v

Robin masuk ke flatnya. Ia tahu Nami belum pulang, namun ia tidak terlalu khawatir. Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Ia lalu menuju mejanya dan mulai membuka laptopnya. Ada satu email dari rekan satu organisasi, Rob Lucci. Beginilah isinya:

**Senator Iceburg. **

**Temui orang ini kalau kau memang ingin tahu tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada keluargamu. Dia akan berkunjung ke vilanya di satu tempat di negara bagian Nevada, Amerika Serikat, empat hari lagi.**

**Rob Lucci**

Robin terdiam memandangi e-mail itu. Ia langsung mempersiapkan kepergiannya ke Nevada besok.

^v^v^v^v

**Di sebuah gedung berlantai 20 di Tokyo, pukul 9 malam**

"Ikuti Nico Robin. Dia akan ke Nevada besok. Setelah dia bertemu dengan Iceburg, jalankan sesuai rencana," kata seseorang yang duduk di balik sebuah meja panjang. Ia terlihat seperti pemimpin kantor berlantai 20 itu.

"Baik," jawab anak buahnya.

"Jangan sampai gagal," si pemimpin tersenyum sinis.

~TBC~

**A/N: Akhirnya, apdet lagi! Awalnya bingung juga pas mikirin buat deskripsi tapi akhirnya jadi juga. Maaf kalau ZoRo cuma dikit . maap juga kalo adegan pertarungannya abal-abal alias nggak seru#dasar author kagak becus. **

**It's time to SBR:**

**For manusia simelekete: Yap, ni dah apdet lagi!**

**For sha-chan anime lover: Maaf, masih ada typo ya? Moga-moga di chapter ini udah berkurang.. Makasih dah ngingetin^^**

**For roronoalolu youichi: Maap dah, ZoRonya dikit. Saya bingung mau bikin kayak mana..(padahal draftnya udah dibikin ==").. Untuk LuHan sejauh ini aku masih bingung kapan masukinnya. Kemungkinan cuma jadi slight pairing, tapi kuusahain porsi ketiga pairing ini nggak beda jauh.**

**For shirayuki nao: Sekali lagi maap karena adegan ZoRonya dikit, ya m(_ _)m. Udah tau kan kenapa Robin kenal Zoro?^^**

**For Demon D. Dino: Nah, alasan pertanyaanmu udah ada di chapter ini^^**

**For eleamaya: hehehe, aku aja yang buat kadang-kadang masih bingung sendiri ama ceritaku walau aku emang udah buat draft-nya. -.-v. Vivi emang keliatannya dendam banget, tapi nggak sampai parah lah. Kelihatan kan di chapter ini. Kalau Zoro, menurutku emang dia kayak gitu di canon. Kalau sama musuh, mah, kayak bilang "lo jual gue beli". Makanya kubikin kayak gitu di fic ini. Tipe orang yang berani dan suka tertantang. Maap buat typo, mudah2an di chap ini udah lebih dikit^^**

**Minna, review again, please? *gomu gomu no puppy eyes***


	5. Chapter 5: The Attend and Kidnap

**Disclaimers: One Piece is belongs to Oda-Sensei forever. Saya cuma minjem charanya aja**

**Warning: AU, typo, OOC, de el el**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**Chapter 5: The Attend and Kidnap**

**Bandara Narita, 21 April 2011, pukul 7 pagi**

Di terminal keberangkatan, Robin sedang duduk di ruang tunggu. Pesawat Japan Airlines tujuan New York akan berangkat satu setengah jam lagi. Sambil menunggu, Robin membolak-balik halaman buku Sejarahnya. Membaca adalah salah satu cara mengusir kebosanan baginya.

Puas membaca buku setebal 300 halaman itu, Robin menatap jam tangannya. 'Sudah waktunya', batinnya. Kemudian, terdengar pemberitahuan agar para penumpang tujuan New York segera bersiap-siap. Robin bangkit dari tempat duduknya sambil berjalan bersama kerumunan orang yang juga akan pergi ke New York.

Di lain tempat di bandara, tepatnya di Terminal Kedatangan Luar Negeri, terlihat dua orang—lelaki dan perempuan—yang menarik perhatian orang-orang di sekitar mereka berjalan keluar bandara. Si lelaki dengan rambut hitam dan bintik samar di pipinya dan mengenakan celana pendek, t-shirt, dan sepatu berjalan santai di sebelah si wanita yang memiliki rambut hitam panjang, tubuh tinggi semampai dan wajah cantik yang menunjukkan keangkuhan.

Sesampainya di luar, mereka masuk ke dalam sebuah taksi. Si lelaki memberikan kertas kecil berisikan tujuan mereka. Si supir taksi—yang sedikit curi-curi pandang pada si perempuan—mengangguk tanda mengerti dan segera membawa mereka menuju tempat tujuan.

"Ini pertama kalinya kau ke Jepang, kan?" tanya lelaki itu.

"Ya, begitulah. Aku sebenarnya malas memenuhi permintaan kakekmu yang tua bangka itu kalau saja aku tidak ingat Luffy juga ada di sini," jawab wanita itu sambil memandang keluar jendela.

"Hah! Dua tahun berpisah, ternyata kau masih ingat pada adikku. Mengagumkan," kata si lelaki sambil menopang dagunya, "kau selalu berbuat sesuka hatimu," sambungnya.

"Aku tidak peduli. Semua yang kulakukan—walaupun sesuka hatiku—tidak akan jadi masalah dan semua orang akan memaafkanku," ia menatap si lelaki, "karena aku cantik."

"Ya, ya," si lelaki hanya memutar bola matanya, paham dengan watak wanita di sebelahnya, namun juga heran karena wanita ini bisa berubah 180 derajat di hadapan adiknya.

^v^v^v^v

**Luxurious Apartement, Tokyo, kamar 2145, pukul 8 pagi **

Nami terbagun oleh sinar matahari yang masuk melalui jendela kamar. Ia bangun dari tempat tidur dan sedikit meregangkan tangannya. Setelah itu, ia berjalan ke kamar mandi dan menuju wastafel untuk membasuh wajahnya. Ia menampung air yang keluar dari kran dengan tangannya dan membasuhkan ke wajahnya. Lagi-lagi ia ada di kamar Sanji untuk kedua kalinya. Gara-gara membawa Zoro yang kemarin—entah bagaimana—pingsan di kampus, ia jadi ikut Luffy dan Sanji ke apartemen ini lagi.

Sebenarnya, Sanji ingin mengantarnya pulang, tapi Nami memutuskan untuk menginap di apartemen Sanji. Entahlah, ia sendiri bingung, malaikat mana yang menyuruhnya berkata demikian. Ia sendiri sebenarnya mulai merasa was-was. Dekat dengan trio agen rahasia jelas bukan sesuatu yang biasa. Bukan hanya itu, ia juga dekat dengan seorang pembunuh bayaran yang mungkin merupakan yang terhebat sekaligus yang paling dicari saat ini. Dan Nami sadar konsekuensinya, mau tidak mau, cepat atau lambat, dirinya juga akan terseret dalam masalah ini bila ia tak segera menarik diri dari kehidupan teman-temannya itu.

Ia mengambil sikat gigi dan mengoleskan pasta gigi. Lalu sambil menyikat giginya, ia kembali mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam.

_~Flashback~_

**Kamar 2146, 20 April, pukul 8 malam**

"Whaaa! Apa yang terjadi pada Zoro?" tanya Chooper panic.

"Mana kutahu! Tanya saja pada si rambut lumut bodoh ini nanti! Sekarang tolong kau rawat dia," Sanji membawa Zoro masuk ke dalam kamar Chooper bersama Luffy dan membawanya ke kamar di dekat ruang tamu.

"Permisi," gumam Nami pelan. Matanya menangkap sosok Chopper, lalu ia tersenyum, "terima kasih. Waktu itu, kau yang mengobatiku, kan?"

"Ah! Kau Nami, kan?" tanya Chooper.

"Iya. Kau dokter yang hebat walau umurmu masih muda. Aku cukup takjub," puji Nami.

"Biar kau puji seperti apa pun, aku tidak akan senang, tau!" bantah Chopper sambil menari-nari. Nami hanya sweatdrop melihatnya.

Sanji dan Luffy keluar dari kamar. Chopper kembali serius dan masuk ke dalam kamar. Nami duduk di sofa putih panjang bersama Sanji sementara Luffy langsung melesat ke dapur, mencari sesuatu untuk mendiamkan orkestra di dalam perutnya.

Mereka berdua duduk diam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Bahkan mereka tidak sadar saat Luffy ikut duduk di antara mereka sambil mengunyah daging bakar kesukaannya. Bahkan ia membawa dua piring lagi untuk persediaan.

Setelah sepuluh menit, Chooper keluar dari kamar. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit tegang dan serius. Pemandangan yang sedikit jarang buat Luffy dan Sanji.

"Bagaimana, Chooper?" tanya Sanji.

'Dia tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja, efek dari totokan yang didapatnya membuat tubuhnya lemah. Kurasa dia harus tidur selama dua atau tiga hari," jawab Chooper.

"Separah itu?" kali ini Nami yang bertanya.

"Seharusnya tidak. Tapi, totokan itu benar-benar kuat. Kurasa itu dilakukan seseorang yang ahli. Walaupun begitu, tidak berbahaya, jadi masih bisa kutangani."

Mereka bertiga terlihat menghela napas lega.

"Kalau begitu, aku antar Nami-san pulang dulu," Sanji bersiap bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Tidak perlu, Sanji-kun."

Dahi Sanji berkerut bingung, "Kau mau menginap di sini lagi?"

Nami mengangguk.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mau pulang dan bertemu Robin-chan?"

Dahi Nami berkerut bingung. Sejak kapan Sanji memanggil Robin dengan panggilan 'Robin-chan'? Tapi ia tak terlalu ambil pusing, "Kurasa pulang pun percuma saja, Sanji-kun. Entah kenapa belakangan ini aku ingin menghindar darinya dulu."

Sanji mengangguk pelan sambil menghembuskan asap rokok dari mulutnya.

"Kalau begitu, kau sekamar denganku saja, Nami. Aku bosan tidur sendirian," usul Luffy dengan senyum mengembang.

Nami melongo sesaat mendengar usul Luffy, kemudian refleks menjitak kepala Luffy, "Kau sadar dengan ucapanmu itu, hah?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Makin banyak orang makin seru, kan? Jadi aku tidak kesepian," Luffy membela diri, masih belum sadar dengan apa yang diucapkannya. Ia masih menatap Nami penuh harap, bahkan tidak sadar dengan aura pembunuh yang tajam menusuk dari belakangnya, tepatnya dari Sanji.

Chooper hanya merinding melihat Sanji seperti itu, 'Sanji menakutkan!'

Nami menghela napas pelan sambil memegang keningnya. Yang benar saja! Walaupun ia tahu maksud kata-kata Luffy bukanlah merujuk ke hal yang macam-macam, tapi tetap saja ia tidak mau. Dan untungnya, ia punya ide bagus.

"Aku tidur di kamar Sanji-kun saja. Dan kalian bertiga tidur di sini sambil menunggu Zoro sadar. Setuju?"

Mereka bertiga mengangguk kompak walaupun Luffy terlihat memanyunkan mulutnya.

_~End of Flashback~_

Selesai menyikat gigi, Nami langsung mandi dan berpakaian. Untungnya, ia membawa pakaian cadangan. Setelah itu, ia langsung keluar dari kamar Sanji. Dilihatnya seseorang berjalan di koridor yang masih sepi. Kalau tak salah, dia Brook. Nami belum tahu siapa dia dan apa pekerjaannya karena ia baru bertemu kemarin saat membawa Zoro dan itu pun dikenalkan Sanji sekilas.

"Yohohoho… pagi, Nami-san," sapa Brook.

"Pagi," balas Nami saat berada di depan kamar Chooper.

Pria jangkung itu sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya di hadapan Nami, "Boleh kulihat celana da…"

Nami memberikan bogem mentahnya tanpa sungkan-sungkan sebelum Brook menyelesaikan kata-katanya dan sukses membuatnya terpental ke dinding, "Jangan harap!" bentak Nami. Ini sudah yang kedua kalinya. Laki-laki ini bahkan mengucapkannya saat mereka berkenalan tadi malam. Kesan pertama yang jelek bagi Nami.

Kemudian ia mendengar suara lift terbuka. Kebetulan kamar Sanji memang dekat dengan lift jadi suaranya bisa terdengar. Dari dalam lift keluar seorang lelaki dan perempuan berambut hitam. Nami memandang mereka dengan heran. 'Siapa? Pasangan muda, ya?'. Ia berpikir mungkin mereka pasangan baru menikah yang akan tinggal di apartemen itu.

Mereka berdua mendekati Nami. Si wanita bertanya, "Apa benar disini kamar Tony Tony Chooper?" tanyanya dengan gaya angkuh. Sementara si lelaki menatap Nami dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Siapa kalian?"

^v^v^v^v

**Di saat yang sama, di negara bagian Nevada, AS**

Senator Iceburg. Salah satu tokoh paling berpengaruh dalam pemerintahan negeri Paman Sam. Ia merupakan salah satu tokoh politik yang paling disegani rakyat selain Presiden. Dan tentunya sebagai orang yang berpengaruh, ia memiliki pengawalan yang sangat ketat.

Seperti saat ini, ia sedang bersantai di salah satu vila miliknya. Vila ini terletak di pinggir kota dan cukup dekat dengan hutan sehingga udaranya masih sejuk Di seluruh penjuru vila disebar puluhan pengawal. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang dipilih dengan seleksi. Salah satu syarat utamanya adalah mampu menguasai bela diri.

Di dalam kamarnya, Iceburg sedang membaca beberapa dokumen penting. Karena terlalu serius, ia tidak menyadari kehadiran seorang gadis dengan pakaian serba hitam di belakangnya. Gadis itu mendekati Iceburg. Perlahan dan tanpa suara.

BUG!

Satu totokan di tengkuk membuat lelaki ini pingsan seketika. Gadis itu membopong Iceburg di pundaknya dengan mudahnya bagaikan menggendong anak kecil. Ia lalu berjalan menuju ke jendela tempat ia masuk dan menengok ke bawah. Ada tiga pengawal disana. Sayangnya, mereka pingsan karena gadis itu sudah membereskan mereka agar bisa memanjat ke kamar Iceburg tanpa suara. Tapi dia tahu, cepat atau lambat, para pengawal Iceburg pasti sadar dengan apa yang terjadi. Dan itu artinya, ia harus segera pergi dari sini.

Gadis itu berdiri di atas jendela lalu dengan mudah melompat ke atap vila di dekatnya yang posisinya lebih rendah dari kamar Iceburg. Kemudian, bagaikan bayangan, ia menghilang di antara gelapnya malam bersama dengan sanderanya. Dan ia tidak peduli saat alarm berbunyi dari vila megah itu yang menandakan para pengawalnya sadar bahwa majikan mereka sudah menghilang.

~TBC~

**A/N: Ahhh~~ Another chapter again #prok prok prok. Apakah fic ini makin aneh? Hanya Tuhan dan readers yang tau#bletak!buagh!plak! Langsung bales review aja deh.. Cekidot!**

**For eleamaya: Wah, makasih karna kamu suka sama fic ku! Makasih jg karna dah di fave ya!XDD . **

**For manusia semelekete: Yap, dah dilanjuti lagi, ni **

**For shirayuki nao: Hahaha, pertanyaanmu banyak ya? Kalo mau tahu, baca fic ini terus ya?#digetok sandal karna promosi**

**For roronoalolu youichi: Kenapa Zoro gampang dikalahkan Robin? Tanya aja deh ama yang bersangkutan #ditebas pake Shusui. Becanda… Hahaha, saya aja bingung soal apa yg dibisikin Robin ke Zoro("-_-)#ciri2 author gaje. **

**For Sugar Princess: Yaaa, ni dah apdet lagi. (ehm, enaknya manggil kamu apa ya?*bingung*)**

**For Sha-chan anime lover: wow *^*, kamu teliti ya? Tapi, arigatou ne, sha-chan!**

**For sh-summers: Gapapa... Untuk LuHan, mungkin ntar lagi kayaknya(?). Tunggu aja ya!**

**For R.Z Raissa Cihuy: nggak janji ya, bisa banyakin Zoro apa nggak -.-v . Tapi tetep diusahain. Aku udah punya rencana buat bikin 1 chapter yang full of ZoRo. Doain ya biar bisa terwujud.^^**

**Yaaa, Minna!**

**REVIEW AGAIN, PLEASE?**


	6. Chapter 6: Interrogation

**Disclaimers: One Piece is belongs to Oda-Sensei forever. Saya cuma minjem charanya aja#digeplak**

**Warning: AU, typo, de el el**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**Chapter 6: Interrogation**

Iceburg terbangun di antara suara rintik hujan yang turun sejak tadi. Tubuhnya terasa sedikit lemas dan kaku. Hal terakhir yang diingatnya adalah ia sedang berada di kamarnya, sedang memeriksa dokumen penting. Namun setelah itu, ia tak ingat apa-apa lagi.

Ia memandang sekelilingnya. Sebuah ruangan kecil yang gelap. Satu-satunya sumber cahaya berasal dari luar jendela. Itu pun tidak terlalu jelas akibat hujan. Ia bisa melihat pepohonan walaupun hanya bayangan. Malam ini terlalu gelap.

"Sudah puas melihat-lihat, Tuan Senator?"

Suara pelan itu mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia mencari asal suara yang terdengar datar namun seperti menahan sesuatu tersebut.

KLIK!

Kegelapan yang sejak tadi menyelimuti ruangan itu kini berubah terang. Dan Iceburg pun bisa melihat sosok pemilik suara itu. Gadis berkulit tan yang tinggi dan wajahnya terlihat tanpa ekspresi itu menatap Iceburg lekat-lekat lalu berjalan ke arah jendela satu-satunya yang terdapat di ruangan itu.

"Lama juga. Padahal harusnya kau tidak pingsan selama itu," gumamnya pelan namun masih terdengar oleh Iceburg.

Iceburg memandang wajah itu. Wajah yang sama dengan wajah tiga belas tahun lalu, wajah yang mengingatkannya pada Nico Olvia.

"Kau… Robin?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi kaget.

Robin menoleh dan menatap Iceburg, masih dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, "senang kau mengingatku, Iceburg. Sudah tiga belas tahun, ya?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kita bisa ada disini? Dimana ini?"

Robin memutar tubuhnya, lalu menyandarkan diri di dinding sambil mendekap kedua tangan di dada, "Kita ada di sebuah gubuk tua di dalam hutan. Aku kaget karena di gubuk ini ada listrik. Dan kau kubawa kemari karena aku punya urusan denganmu. Kalau di vilamu, aku takkan bisa bertanya dengan bebas," ia diam sejenak, "ini mengenai ibuku. Kau pasti tahu apa maksudku."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Iceburg terlihat bingung.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh!"

Iceburg kaget dengan bentakan itu. Ada nada kesal dalam suaranya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di balik kematian ibuku?" kali ini Robin bertanya dengan suara rendah.

Iceburg masih tetap diam.

"Semua orang mengatakan kalau ibuku mengalami kecelakaan mobil karena kelalaiannya. Padahal hasil penyelidikan mengatakan kalau ada yang tidak beres dengan mesinnya. Begitu kutanya apa yang terjadi, semuanya tutup mulut dan tidak mau membicarakannya. Semuanya seolah-olah dikomando oleh seseorang untuk tutup mulut."

Iceburg menundukkan kepalanya sehingga Robin tidak bisa melihat ekspresi wajahnya. Tapi gadis itu masih menunggu.

"Itu benar. Aku yang menyuruh semuanya tutup mulut."

Robin membelalakkan matanya. Sesuatu menjalari hatinya, sesuatu yang panas, namun ia coba tahan dan tetap tenang, "ceritakan padaku."

Iceburg menatap wajah Robin dengan pandangan tidak setuju, "jangan konyol! Mana mungkin aku menceritakan masalah itu. Sekalipun kau adalah putri sahabatku. Sekalipun kau adalah putri Olvia."

DOR!

Suara tembakan itu membuat jantung Iceburg seperti terhenti sesaat. Namun, ia tak merasakan apa pun di tubuhnya. Walau begitu, ia merasakan panas di sisi kanan tubuhnya. Ia melirik ke tembok di belakangnya yang retak terkena tembakan peluru. Satu inchi lagi ke kanan dan peluru itu akan menembus kepalanya.

"Aku bisa saja membuat lubang di kepalamu tadi. Sayangnya, aku belum ingin membunuhmu karena aku belum mendapatkan informasi apa pun. Tapi, kau takkan bisa lari. Mencoba kabur pun, peluru di pistolku pasti akan bersarang di tubuhmu," Robin mendekati Iceburg dan berdiri di hadapannya, "karena itu, jadilah anak baik dan ceritakan semuanya."

Iceburg tak berkutik melihat sorot tajam dari mata Robin. Ia bisa melihat emosi yang tertahan di mata gadis itu. Ia lalu menghela napas pelan.

"Baiklah. Akan kuceritakan."

Robin menatapnya. Masih menunggu.

"Ibumu adalah salah satu arkeolog terbaik di dunia. Dan ia pernah mengatakan padaku kalau ia menemukan sesuatu tentang Pluton, sejenis senjata pemusnah massal. Mirip seperti bom atom, hanya saja aku tidak tahu detilnya. Dan ada beberapa pihak yang menginginkan senjata itu untuk keperluan-keperluan tertentu. Tapi, ibumu tak mau mengatakannya. Dia bilang lebih baik senjata itu tertidur selamanya daripada dibangkitkan untuk merusak dunia."

"Dan pihak-pihak yang tidak setuju itu membunuh Ibu?" tebak Robin.

"Ya. Mereka memaksa Olvia mengatakan dimana senjata itu. Tapi ibumu tetap bungkam. Mereka—para anggota pemerintahan yang tidak setuju—mengira bahwa Olvia pasti menyimpan rahasia itu di suatu tempat. Kemudian mereka memutuskan untuk membunuhnya secara rahasia dan dibuat seolah kecelakaan lalu mencari dimana tempat rahasia itu disembunyikan. Tapi, sampai sekarang mereka tak menemukannya."

"Lalu, kenapa kau merahasiakannya? Harusnya kau melaporkannya pada pihak yang berwajib, kan?" kali ini Robin mencengkram kerah baju Iceburg. Sorot matanya semakin terlihat menakutkan.

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak punya bukti. Selain itu, kalau kuberitahu, maka namaku juga akan terseret dan aku bisa dikirim ke penjara."

Cengkraman Robin semakin kuat, membuat Iceburg sulit bernapas, "demi dirimu sendiri, demi keselamatan dan kenikmatanmu sendiri, kau korbankan nyawa ibuku. Kau bahkan masih sempat menyebut Ibu sahabatmu! Harusnya kau tahu diri!" Robin menghempaskan Iceburg ke tembok di belakangnya. Dan hempasan keras itu membuat Iceburg merasakan nyeri di punggungnya.

Robin menodongkan pistolnya, "katakan padaku, siapa yang mendalangi rencana pembunuhan Ibu."

Iceburg masih diam.

"Katakan atau peluru ini akan melubangi kepalamu," ancam Robin.

"Dia adalah seorang anggota senat. Namanya…"

DOR!

Suara tembakan itu membuat Robin kaget. Ia melihat ke belakang tubuhnya, ke arah pintu. Sebuah lubang terlihat di sana. Siapa? Apakah pengawal Iceburg? Dan lampu juga padam secara mendadak. 'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?' batin Robin.

Ia lalu mulai waspada dan membuka pintu, meninggalkan Iceburg yang masih tertunduk lesu. Di dalam gelap malam ditambah hujan seperti ini membuat penglihatannya jadi berkurang. Namun, ia mengandalkan instingnya yang sudah terlatih.

Robin mengelak ke sebelah kanan tubuhnya. Ia bisa melihat siluet seseorang di hadapannya. Jaraknya sekitar dua puluh meter, tapi ia bisa menembak dengan tepat. Robin tahu bahwa ia penembak jitu. Dan ia juga tahu, bahwa tidak ada satu pun pengawal Iceburg yang ahli menembak.

'Jangan-jangan dia anggota Seiryuu?' Robin kembali menebak. Kalau tadi dia tidak mengelak, jantungnya pasti sudah berlubang. Apalagi orang itu sepertinya sudah mengganti senjatanya dengan yang berperedam karena Robin tidak bisa mendengar suara tembakan yang kedua.

Robin balas menembak bayangan itu, namun ternyata dia juga gesit. Adu tembak pun terjadi. Robin berlari menuju arah kiri tubuhnya sambil tetap menembak, namun orang itu mampu mengimbanginya. Saat orang itu membalas, Robin berusaha mengelak walaupun ia tahu itu sulit, mengingat cuaca yang sangat tidak mendukungnya. Ia terus berlari sambil mencari kesempatan untuk menembak orang itu.

Robin sampai di pinggir hutan. Ia tidak sadar kalau ia sudah berlari sampai sejauh ini. Ia bahkan menyesal meninggalkan Iceburg sendirian sementara ia belum tahu siapa dalang pembunuhan ibunya. Dan yang lebih parah, ia sudah kehabisan peluru. Lawannya kali ini benar-benar diluar dugaan. Membuatnya sampai terdesak seperti ini. Bayangan itu semakin mendekat. Robin bisa menebak kalau ia memakai jaket bertudung yang membuatnya sulit dikenali. Sementara itu, Robin hanya punya satu peluru lagi.

'Ini akan menjadi taruhan terakhir. Gagal atau tidak tergantung peluru terakhir ini,' batinnya sambil memperkuat genggaman pada pistolnya.

DOR!

**Sementara itu, di Luxurious Apartement**

"Siapa kalian?"

"Kami teman Chopper. Kau kenal dia?" kali ini si lelaki yang menjawab.

Nami melihat sesuatu yang tak asing pada mereka. Gestur tubuh dan cara bicara mereka, seolah sering ia lihat. Dan ia sadar siapa mereka.

Nami berbalik menghadap pintu lalu menekan bel. Dari kamera pengawas, Chooper pasti tahu itu dia. Kemudian pintu terbuka, ternyata Sanji yang membukanya.

"Wah, kau datang juga. Selamat pagi, Nami-san," katanya ramah dan tersenyum.

"Pagi, Sanji-kun," Sanji melihat senyum Nami sedikit berbeda, terlihat tidak nyaman. Ia lalu melihat ke belakang tubuh Nami.

Wajah Sanji sedikit terkejut, "Ace?" lalu ia melihat teman yang bersama Ace dan ekspresinya berubah, "Hancock-chwaan! Aku senang kau juga datang!" kali ini terlihat bersemangat dan senang. Nami menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat kelakuan Sanji dan dalam hati sedikit merasa tidak suka dengan hal itu.

Ace hanya tersenyum sambil mengatakan 'hai' sementara Hancock masih dengan gayanya yang cool bertanya pada Sanji, "dimana Luffy?"

"Jadi, kau tidak mencari aku?" kali ini Sanji terlihat sedih.

Nami masuk ke dalam tanpa memperdulikan Sanji. Ia menuju dapur dan duduk di meja makan sambil memasang wajah kesal.

"Oi, Nami! Senang kau datang pagi-pagi," sapa Luffy dengan wajah ceria.

"Ada yang mencarimu," balas Nami, masih dengan wajah kesalnya.

"Siapa?"

"Lihat saja sendiri!"

Luffy lalu melompat melewati _pantry _dan berjalan menuju ke pintu depan. Chooper ternyata ada disana bersama Sanji sedang duduk di ruang tamu bersama dua orang berambut hitam dan langsung mengenali mereka.

"Ace? Hammock?" tebaknya, membuat kedua orang itu menoleh.

"Hai, Luffy! Sudah lama tidak bertemu, ya!" Ace menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Luffy," Hancock tersenyum malu-malu dan wajahnya mulai memerah.

"Kenapa kalian ada disini?" kali ini Luffy ikut duduk di samping Chooper.

"Kakek menyuruh kami membantu kalian untuk penyelidikan kali ini. Walaupun aku heran, kenapa menambah banyak anggota hanya untuk menangkap seorang gadis," Ace menjelaskan.

"Begitu? Tapi aku senang kalian datang. Soalnya terakhir kali bertemu kalian itu 2 tahun lalu, kan? Jadi, aku kagen," Luffy tersenyum senang.

"Aku juga," kata Ace. Ia lalu melirik Hancock yang wajahnya memerah dan menutup mulut dengan tangannya.

"Tidak. Itu bukan lamaran untukmu," Ace menebak apa pikiran Hancock dan sweatdrop sendiri gara-gara itu.

"Aku akan buatkan minum," Sanji bangkit dan berjalan ke dapur, meninggalkan mereka berempat. Tadi ia sempat melihat Nami masuk dengan wajah kesal dan ia ingin tahu kenapa.

"Aku juga mau memeriksa keadaan Zoro dulu," Chopper juga ikut pergi dan berjalan ke kamar.

"Ada apa dengan Zoro?" tanya Ace pada Luffy.

Luffy menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tak tahu. Kami menemukannya tergeletak pingsan dan…"

"AAAHH!"

Teriakan Chooper memotong kata-kata Luffy. Mereka langsung bertiga langsung berlari ke kamar. Sanji dan Nami juga terlihat menyusul mereka.

"Chooper, ada apa?" tanya Luffy saat sampai di kamar.

"Zoro… menghilang."

"HAH?"

~TBC~

**A/N : Yay, akhirnya udah masuk chapter 6. Buat chapter depan, mungkin agak lama karna ujian semester.^^  
><strong>

**Sekarang, bales review!**

**For eleamaya: Makasih sarannya, elea-san.. Bikin aku jadi makin pede nih… hehehe#taboked**

**For Sugar Princess71: Usopp bakal muncul di chapter depan. Pertanyaan yg kedua udah kejawab, kan? Makasih bwt doanya. Kyknya chapter itu bakal terjadi dalam waktu dekat. Tungguin aja, ya!^^**

**For roronoalolu youichi: wah, Lolu kok tahu? Robin dulu kan tukang pijet keliling di deket rmh ku#di-clutch Robin. Becanda, ding.. Makasih dah di-fave ya!^^**

**For manusia semelekete: maklum, Robin kan udah minum obat kuat#di-clutch lagi. Ok, ni dah lanjut lagi^^**

**For sh-summers: Yap, mereka temen satu organisasi, tapi sebenernya ada sedikit rahasia dibalik pertemanan mereka.(lho? Kok jadi spoiler begini?). Makasih dah di-fave!^^**

**For shirahoshi: Robin emang dasarnya keren, jadi nggak susah buat image sebagai pembunuh bayaran. Makasih nih dah suka sama adegan ZoRob ya XD**

**Minna,**

**REVIEW AGAIN, NE?**


	7. Chapter 7: Savior

**Disclaimers: One Piece is belongs to Oda-Sensei forever. Saya cuma minjem charanya aja#digeplak**

**Warning: AU, typo, de el el**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**Chapter 7: Savior**

"Menghilang? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Luffy bingung.

"Itu mungkin saja, Luffy."

Mereka semua menatap Sanji yang sedang menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam. Ia lalu menatap tempat tidur yang kosong itu sejenak, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada Luffy, "Dia punya harga diri yang tinggi. Dikalahkan dengan mudah oleh seorang gadis tentu merupakan penghinaan baginya."

"Tapi, lukanya kan belum sembuh," Chooper membantah, "Aku khawatir dengan keadaannya."

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Chooper. Si rambut rumput itu kan sering melakukan latihan berat. Kalau masalah stamina, dia jauh lebih baik daripada kita," Chooper mengangguk setuju mendengar kata-kata Sanji.

Ace berjalan menuju jendela kamar yang menyajikan pemandangan kota Tokyo. Ia menatap ke bawah dengan wajah berpikir, "Tapi, bagaimana caranya keluar dari tempat ini? Bukankah kalian menjaganya semalaman?" tanyanya sambil menoleh pada rekan-rekannya.

"Memang benar," angguk Sanji.

Ace kembali menatap ke bawah jendela, "Kamar kalian ada di lantai 20. Sehebat apa pun dia, tidak mungkin dia melompat, kan?"

"Kecuali kalau dia sudah bosan hidup," sambung Hancock.

"Kurasa itu tidak mungkin, Hancock," Ace membantah ucapan Hancock, kali ini ia menatap kejauhan, "Kecuali kalau dia punya teman yang membantunya."

Mereka semua terdiam. Ucapan Ace memang masuk akal. Perginya Zoro kali ini pasti juga melibatkan seseorang. Tapi siapa? Lelaki itu tidak punya teman selain anggota Seiryuu. Dan seluruh anggota Seiryuu sedang berkumpul disini. Ya, setidaknya itulah pikiran mereka. Sampai akhirnya Sanji menyadari sesuatu.

"Usopp," gumamnya pelan.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Nami saat mendengar nama yang asing di telinganya.

"Sniper handal kelompok kami. Sebenarnya, dia tidak diikutkan dalam misi ini. Tapi, entah kenapa aku punya firasat kalau dia punya andil dalam hilangnya Marimo."

"Tapi, bagaimana caranya? Apa dia datang ke Jepang?" tanya Nami lagi.

"Itu mungkin saja," Sanji diam sejenak, "Malah menurutku, Usopp mungkin tahu perkembangan tentang Robin-chan selangkah di depan kita. Karena dia juga bisa menjadi seorang informan selain aku. Insiden Marimo kemarin inilah yang menghambat langkah penyelidikan kita."

"Kita tidak tahu bagaimana cara dia membantu Zoro menghilang. Tapi yang jelas, dia punya andil dalam kejadian ini," Hancock menyimpulkan.

"Sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Ace.

"Sudah pasti, kan? Kita cari Zoro dan bawa dia pulang!" sahut Luffy penuh semangat.

Ace dan Sanji terlihat sweatdrop gara-gara ucapan Luffy yang menurut mereka begitu polos.

"Luffy benar," Hancock tersenyum kecil, masih dengan wajah _blushing_-nya, "Tapi, menurutku ini akan sedikit membantu. Dia pasti mencari Nico Robin, jadi kita tak perlu repot-repot lagi."

Ace mengangguk, "Kau benar. Tapi masalahnya, kita tak tahu Zoro dan mungkin juga Usopp ada dimana. Bagaimana cara kita menemukannya?"

Suasana menjadi hening selama beberapa saat karena mereka sibuk berpikir, mencari cara untuk menemukan Zoro.

"AAHH!" Luffy berteriak pelan sambil menepukkan genggaman tangan kanan di atas telapak tangan kirinya. Dari ekspresi wajahnya, sepertinya ia menemukan sesuatu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Nami, "Kau tahu sesuatu?"

"Kurasa begitu," jawab Luffy dengan wajah senang.

"Apa?" tanya mereka kompak.

"Kita tanya saja pada Franky," usul Luffy.

Mereka semua—minus Nami—terkejut dengan nama itu. Atau lebih tepatnya, terkejut karena entah bagaimana, Luffy kenal dengan orang itu.

"Siapa? Anggota kalian juga?" tanya Nami.

"Bukan," jawab Hancock. Ia memandang Nami dengan pandangan tidak suka. Dalam benaknya selalu muncul pertanyaan tentang mengapa Nami tahu mengenai identitas mereka dan jujur saja ia merasa tidak nyaman. Baginya, Nami hanyalah orang luar. Ia tak perlu ikut campur. Tapi, melihat rekan-rekannya yang lain tidak terlihat peduli, ia hanya diam saja.

Nami membalas tatapan Hancock dengan wajah bingung. Ia juga bisa melihat bahwa wanita cantik itu tak terlalu suka dengan kehadiran dirinya.

"Franky adalah namanya di dunia maya."

Nami menatap Sanji, "Dunia maya?"

"_Codename_ khusus yang hanya digunakan saat ia berkomunikasi dengan kenalan-kenalannya melalui dunia maya."

Jawaban dari mulut Ace membuat Nami terkejut. Terlintas di pikirannya mengenai nama Franky itu.

"Kalian bilang Franky itu _codename,_ kan? Berarti ia punya nama asli?"

Sanji menghela napas, "Seperti biasa. Kau jeli dalam menganalisa detil dari suatu informasi, Nami-san," ia lalu berjalan menuju tempat tidur dan duduk di pinggirnya, "itu benar. Nama aslinya adalah Cutty Flam."

"Dan seberapa hebat dia sampai kalian harus bertanya padanya?"

"Dia itu bukan orang biasa, Nami," kata Luffy.

Dahi Nami berkerut bingung, "Maksudmu?"

"Dia lebih hebat dari yang kau pikirkan," sambung Ace, "Dia adalah salah satu orang dengan reputasi dan pengaruh besar bagi Jepang. Karena dia adalah pemimpin dari suatu organisasi terkenal yang berpengaruh pada sistem politik dan ekonomi Jepang. Organisasi yang dikenal masyarakat sebagai Yakuza."

^v^v^v^v

DOR!

Suara tembakan terdengar di hutan. Suasana malam yang sunyi senyap berubah karena suara itu. Dan suara itu juga membangkitkan keterkejutan Robin untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia tahu bahwa orang yang dilawannya itu memakai pistol berperedam. Tapi, tembakan barusan terdengar jelas di telinganya. Dan dari asal suaranya, ia tahu pasti bahwa ada orang lain, yang juga disini. Orang itu juga tahu keberadaan dirinya.

Tiba-tiba Robin limbung. Ia merasakan nyeri di perut bagian kanannya. Sambil mencoba tetap berdiri, ia bisa merasakan sesuatu mengalir dari perut dan bibirnya. Ia merasakan cairan hangat saat tangannya berusaha memegang perutnya yang terasa perih. Matanya pun mulai berkunang-kunang.

'Sial!' rutuknya dalam hati, 'kalau begini terus, lama-lama aku akan bertemu juga dengan iblis di neraka!'

Ia mencoba memutar tubuhnya, menghadap ke arah penembaknya barusan. Orang itu, masih menodongkan senapannya, sepertinya berniat untuk membunuh dirinya. Ia mencoba mengendalikan tangannya yang gemetar karena pengaruh tembakan yang mengenainya. Ia masih punya satu peluru, setidaknya ia harus membereskan dalam satu kali tembakan.

Ia mengarahkan pistol dan menarik pelatuknya dengan cepat. Sayangnya, peluru terakhir hanya mengenai lengan orang itu.

"Cih," decak Robin. Sekarang dirinya benar-benar akan dikirim ke tempat para iblis yang sebenarnya.

DOR!

Suara tembakan itu hanya membuat Robin pasrah. Yang terpikir olehnya hanyalah bahwa mungkin ia akan bertemu dengan ibunya di alam lain. Tapi, anehnya, ia tak merasakan apa pun menembus tubuhnya lagi. Ia justru melihat penembaknya yang limbung. Tapi, ia tak sempat menganalisa kenapa dan bagaimana caranya orang itu bisa kalah. Yang sempat ia pikirkan hanyalah, bahwa seseorang menyelamatkannya.

Robin sudah tak sanggup menahan tubuhnya yang semakin lemas. Ia semakin kehilangan kesadaran. Namun, sebelum kesadarannya hilang sepenuhnya, ia masih bisa merasakan tangan seseorang yang menahan tubuhnya sebelum ia jatuh ke tanah dan ia juga bisa merasakan tangan itu menggendongnya. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara orang itu berkata pada temannya, "Kita bawa dia ke rumah sakit."

Hal terakhir yang dipikirkan Robin adalah bahwa ia tahu siapa yang menolongnya.

^v^v^v^v

Robin berada di sebuah taman bunga. Ia melihat di sekelilingnya tersebar bunga casablanca yang indah. Tapi sesuatu menarik perhatiannya.

"Ibu?"

Ia melihat seseorang yang dirindukannya selama tiga belas tahun. Orang yang paling ia sayangi di dunia ini. Orang yang meninggalkannya sendirian dan membuat jalan hidupnya berubah menjadi seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin. Dan sekarang, ia melihat orang yang disayanginya tersenyum padanya.

Ia berlari, ingin menjangkau, memeluk, dan melepas rindu. Ia merasa bahwa mereka takkan dipisahkan lagi untuk selamanya. Tapi, saat ia hampir memeluknya, wanita itu menahannya.

Ia melihat wanita itu jongkok di hadapannya, dan ia sadar bahwa saat ini ia sedang dalam wujud tiga belas tahun lalu, saat usianya delapan tahun. Usia dimana wanita itu meninggalkannya.

"Ibu?" tanyanya pelan.

"Robin, Ibu tahu kau merindukan Ibu, begitu juga denganku. Tapi, belum saatnya kau bersama Ibu. Masih banyak hal yang bisa kau lakukan di duniamu, sayang."

Robin menggeleng, "Tidak. Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan lagi. Aku sendirian dan tak punya siapa-siapa. Lebih baik aku bersama Ibu."

Olvia tersenyum. Senyum simpul yang sangat mirip dengan senyum Robin, "Apa kau lupa kata-kata Saul padamu dulu? Bahwa nanti kau akan menemukan orang yang bisa menerimamu apa adanya sebagai sahabat dan keluarga. Ibu percaya bahwa hari itu akan datang. Dan kau juga harus percaya. Karena itu, tetaplah tegar."

Ia membelai rambut putrinya pelan. Merasa menyesal karena selama ia hidup, ia tak bisa mengurusnya layaknya ibu yang lain.

"Maaf, ya, Robin."

Bersamaan dengan kalimat terakhir itu, tubuh Olvia perlahan menghilang. Dan Robin yang hanya bisa menyaksikan itu, tidak kuasa menahan airmatanya.

"IBU!"

^v^v^v^v

Robin membuka matanya perlahan. Membangunkannya dari mimpi yang menyesakkan batinnya. Mimpi itu kembali membangkitkan kenangan lama di hatinya. Tapi, untuk saat ini, ia coba untuk tak memikirkannya.

Ia mencium bau yang tak asing, bau rumah sakit. Ia juga masih merasakan nyeri mendalam di perutnya. Ia coba untuk bergerak sedikit dan menggerakkan kepalanya ke samping kanan.

Seorang lelaki berambut hijau sedang tidur dengan kepala menunduk dan tangan didekap di dada. Sepertinya, ia tidak sadar kalau Robin sudah bangun. Sementara itu, Robin berusaha menggerakkan kakinya yang kebas, namun ternyata itu memunculkan nyeri pada lukanya.

"Argh," erangnya pelan. Dan suara pelan itu cukup untuk membangunkan lelaki di sebelahnya .

"Kalau kau anak baik, sebaiknya jangan banyak bergerak," perintahnya sambil melirik Robin.

Robin menurut saja. Dalam situasi begini, ia memang perlu memulihkan diri dengan tidak banyak bergerak.

"Berapa lama aku disini?"

"Tiga hari," jawab Zoro singkat.

Robin membelalakkan matanya, "Apa? Tiga hari?"

"Aku tidak perlu mengulangnya, wanita," katanya sambil menghela napas.

Robin kembali terlihat tenang, "Baiklah, dimana kita sekarang?"

"Di salah satu rumah sakit terbaik di Nevada. Kau tertembak di perut bagian kanan dan pelurunya bersarang di tubuhmu sampai menyebabkan pendarahan pada ginjal. Itu sebabnya kau menjalani operasi dan untungnya berhasil. Sekarang, kau masih harus menjalani pengobatan pasca operasi."

Robin memandang langit-langit kamar. Di saat dirinya hampir meninggal, ia malah diselamatkan orang yang dulu pernah ia kalahkan. Robin ingin berterima kasih, kalau saja ia tak memikirkan apa sebenarnya tujuan lelaki ini menyelamatkan dirinya.

"Kenapa menyelamatkanku? Kalau kau biarkan aku mati, misi kalian akan selesai. Sampai repot-repot memperjuangkan hidupku seperti ini. Itu gila," katanya menatap Zoro.

Lelaki itu balas menatapnya, "Misi kami bukanlah membunuhmu, tapi menangkapmu."

"Bukankah itu sama saja? Pada akhirnya, aku akan dijatuhi hukuman mati. Kenapa harus repot-repot?" Robin tidak habis pikir dengan lelaki di hadapannya. Sebenarnya, apa yang ia pikirkan?

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka dan seseorang berambut hitam ikal dan hidung panjang masuk ke dalam ruangan. Zoro dan Robin menoleh ke arahnya. Robin mengenalnya sebagai Usopp, sniper handal Seiryuu.

"Itu karena kau terlibat masalah besar dan kami tidak bisa membiarkanmu mati," Iia menjawab pertanyaan Robin.

"Masalah?" ulang Robin.

"Kau terlibat masalah sebagai tersangka utama pembunuhan Senator Iceburg," katanya lagi, "Dan ada banyak hal yang harus kau jelaskan tentang itu."

Robin tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Membunuh Iceburg? Lelucon macam apa ini? Apa yang mereka bicarakan? Ia yakin sekali kalau ia hanya mengintrogasi Iceburg perihal ibunya, dan ia juga amat sangat yakin kalau Iceburg tidak terkena tembakan apa pun.

'Atau jangan-jangan…' ia mengingat sesuatu, 'Tembakan dari luar pintu itu mengenai Iceburg. Tapi, bagaimana bisa?' batinnya berspekulasi.

"Sampai pengobatanmu selesai, kau akan tinggal disini. Dan kemudian, kami akan menyerahkanmu pada lembaga yang berwajib agar mereka yang menanganimu," kata Zoro. Melihat Robin tak berkata apa-apa, ia kembali memejamkan matanya, bersiap untuk tidur.

"Oh, ya, Zoro. Perlukah kita beritahu Luffy dan yang lainnya soal ini?" tanya Usopp.

"Terserah kau saja," jawabnya malas. Kemudian terdengar dengkuran pelan, pertanda ia sudah tidur.

Usopp hanya mengangkat bahu. Ia lalu melirik Robin yang masih menatap langit-langit kamar kemudian kembali keluar ruangan.

"Apakah waktu itu kau yang menembakku, Kenshi-san?" tanya Robin pelan.

Zoro membuka matanya dan menatap Robin, "Benar. Tapi, sayangnya tak satu pun peluruku yang mengenaimu. Karena niat awalku hanya ingin melumpuhkanmu, bukan membunuhmu. Tapi, aku tidak tahu siapa orang kedua yang menembakmu sampai kau terluka. Untungnya, Usopp datang di saat yang tepat dan berhasil mengalahkannya."

"Oh," walaupun Zoro menembaknya, tapi Robin yakin bukan lelaki ini yang menembak Iceburg karena Zoro menggunakan pistol berperedam sementara orang yang melukainya tidak menggunakan peredam sehingga Robin yakin orang itulah yang membunuh Iceburg. Sayangnya, Robin tak punya bukti apa-apa. Dan karena ia ada di TKP sekaligus karena dirinya yang menculik Iceburg, wajar saja kalau tuduhan itu dialamatkan padanya. Apalagi kalau mengingat reputasinya sebagai seorang pembunuh.

Tiba-tiba ia menyadari sesuatu, "Sepertinya kau ingin balas dendam untuk kejadian di kampus kemarin, ya?" tanyanya. Kali ini seulas senyum jahil tersungging di bibirnya.

"Apa?" tanya Zoro tak percaya.

"Kau ingin membalasku, kan? Makanya kau hanya ingin melumpuhkanku dan bukannya membunuhku. Tapi sayangnya, mengalahkanku tidak semudah aku mengalahkanmu dulu. Yah, walaupun harus kuakui, kau cukup membuatku terdesak, Kenshi-san," Robin tertawa kecil.

"Kau…. wanita," geram Zoro pelan. Tapi, ia tak bisa mengakui bahwa ucapan wanita itu memang benar. Dia hanya menghela napas, "Sesukamu sajalah."

Robin tertawa pelan melihat ekspresi lelaki itu. Ia masih menatap Zoro yang memejamkan matanya lagi. Tapi, ia tahu Zoro pasti masih bisa mendengar suaranya, "Terima kasih, Kenshi-san," katanya pelan.

"Hn."

^v^v^v^v

**Di saat yang sama, di sebuah kantor berlantai 20 di Tokyo**

"Cih, dia gagal! Bagaimana mungkin penembak jitumu bisa gagal membunuh seorang gadis yang sedang dalam posisi terdesak, hah?"

Dua orang lelaki sedang bertemu di sebuah kantor di Tokyo. Suasana gelap di malam hari ini membuat wajah mereka tak terlalu terlihat. Ditambah lagi karena penerangan di ruangan itu tak dipakai, melainkan mengandalkan cahaya dari luar yang samara-samar.

"Zehahaha, tenang saja. Setidaknya, kita sudah membungkam si bodoh Iceburg sebelum dia membongkar identitasmu, kan?" kata pria kedua.

"Itu benar. Setidaknya aku masih berterima kasih padamu. Tapi, masalahnya, sekarang keberadaan Nico Robin tidak diketahui! Seiryuu berhasil menyembunyikannya dengan baik. Apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk memancingnya keluar?"

"Zehahaha. Itu masalah gampang," ia tertawa sambil mengeluarkan sebuah foto dari saku bajunya dan menunjukkannya pada pria pertama, "Kita sandera wanita di foto ini. Maka, dengan begitu, Nico Robin pasti akan datang menyelamatkannya."

Pria pertama memandang foto wanita yang dimaksud. Dalam penerangan yang seadanya, ia masih bisa melihat wajah cantik yang dibalut rambut jingga wanita itu dan juga seulas senyum manisnya.

"Kau yakin ini akan berhasil?" tanyanya, dalam nada suaranya masih terselip ketidakpercayaan.

"Tentu saja. Kudengar dari informanku, wanita ini cukup akrab dengan Nico Robin," pria kedua menjawab dengan yakin, lalu berdiri dari kursi tempat ia duduk, "Tapi, kuharap kau berhati-hati. Karena ada lima orang anggota Seiryuu di sekitar gadis itu."

"Keh, ternyata dia dilindungi, ya? Tapi, jangan khawatir. Akan kupastikan, kita bisa mendapatkan gadis ini dan juga Nico Robin," seulas senyum sinis tersungging di wajah pria itu.

~TBC~

**A/N: Ternyata bias apdet cepat juga. Padahal masih ada ujian satu hari lagi, tapi saya dengan nekatnya publish chapter 7 ini.. *malah curhat***

**Thankyuu buat sh-summers, eleamaya, roronoalolu youichi, Portgas D. ZorBin, shirayuki nao, dan Sugar Princess71 buat reviewnya, ya. Maaf nggak sempet bales *bilang aja malas***

**Sooo….**

***drum roll***

**REVIEW AGAIN, PLEASE?**


	8. Chapter 8: The Plan Begin

**Disclaimers: One Piece is belongs to Oda-Sensei forever. Saya cuma minjem charanya aja**

**Warning: AU, typo, de el el**

**A/N: Hahay, hahay! The 8****th**** chappie updated. Chapter ini lumayan banyak pertarungan. Nggak tau deh, seru apa nggak#plak**

**Bales Review:**

**shirayuki nao: hahaha… di beberapa chapter lagi bakal ketahuan, kok, siapa musuh mereka.^^**

**someone: thank you so much for your review!^^**

**Sugar Princess71: Yap, su-chan, ni dah updet lagi.. Enjoy it!**

**eleamaya: ok, ok.. saya usahain biar momennya pas waktu Usopp cerita soal gmn cara bw Zoro kabur, walaupun bkn di chapter ini sih…-_-a Makasih reviewnya, ya!^^**

**Please Enjoying**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**Chapter 8: The Plan Begin**

**Tokyo, 24 April 2011, pukul 17.30**

Mobil Mercedes hitam Sanji melaju kencang di jalanan kota Tokyo. Di sampingnya, Luffy duduk sambil memperhatikan toko-toko di pinggir jalan. Bahkan dia masih sempat mengatakan 'sugoi' saat melihat sesuatu di luar jendela. Entah apa itu, Sanji tidak tahu. Ia sendiri kesal karena Luffy tidak fokus pada rute jalan padahal dirinya-lah yang menjadi penunjuk jalan.

"SUGOI!"

Kali ini entah apa lagi yang membuat Luffy kagum, tapi hal itu sudah membuat kekesalan Sanji sampai di ubun-ubun.

BLETAK!

"Berhenti berkata seperti itu dan fokus pada jalan!" bentak Sanji.

"Maaf," hanya itu yang dikatakan Luffy. Ia tak mau kena jitakan Sanji yang lumayan menyakitkan itu lagi. Sementara di jok belakang, keempat orang lainnya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah kedua orang itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa tempatnya masih jauh?" tanya Ace.

"Hampir sampai," jawab Luffy sambil memandang sekeliling. "Ah! Sanji, belok di sana!" tunjuk Luffy.

Sanji langsung menuju arah yang ditunjuk Luffy dan sekarang mereka masuk ke sebuah kompleks apartemen mewah yang bahkan lebih mewah daripada apartemen para anggota Seiryuu. Setelah memarkirkan mobil, mereka berenam langsung menuju lantai 34—lagi-lagi atas instruksi Luffy.

Saat mereka keluar dari lift, mereka dihadang dua orang berpakaian hitam. Mereka menunduk hormat kemudian berkata, "Tuan Luffy?"

"Ya, itu aku."

"Silakan lewat sini."

Mereka berjalan di belakang dua orang itu. Nami memandang sekeliling dan ia melihat beberapa orang yang juga berbaju hitam sesekali mondar-mandir di koridor. Ia bisa menyimpulkan kalau orang bernama Franky ini pasti sudah menyewa satu lantai untuknya sendiri. Tapi, kenapa mau repot-repot tinggal di tempat seperti apartemen?

Mereka sampai di sebuah kamar bernomor 3400. Kedua orang itu menyingkir, mempersilakan tamu Tuan mereka untuk masuk.

Luffy menekan tombol yang terletak di samping pintu. Beberapa detik kemudian, pintu terbuka dan dari dalam, muncul seorang wanita dengan style rambut yang, err, unik—berbentuk kotak—memberi isyarat pada mereka untuk mengikutinya. Mereka masuk ke dalam dan melihat seorang pria berambut biru muda sedang duduk membelakangi mereka.

"Franky?" tanya Luffy.

Yang dipanggil menoleh. "Oh, Topi Jerami! Lama tak bertemu. Kau makin kelihatan SUPER!" katanya sambil mengangkat kacamatanya.

"Shishishi. Sekarang aku sedang tidak membawa topiku, rasanya julukan itu jadi terdengar aneh."

"Aku sudah dengar dari anak buahku kalau kau ingin minta tolong padaku. Tapi tidak kusangka kau membawa satu pasukan begini," Franky memandang rekan-rekan Luffy yang berdiri di belakangnya. Matanya tertuju pada Nami. "Siapa nona kecil ini?"

"Apa? Jangan panggil aku seperti itu!" protes Nami.

"Dia teman kami. Namanya Nami," jawab Luffy.

Franky menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Apa boleh membiarkan seorang warga sipil dekat dengan agen rahasia seperti kalian?"

"Tidak masalah bagi kami," Sanji menjawab sambil melirik Nami.

Sementara itu, Nami mendengar Hancock mendengus pelan. Ia seperti menentang kata-kata Sanji barusan, secara implisit tentunya.

"Lalu, apa tujuan kalian kemari?" tanya Franky lagi.

"Ini masalah Zoro," kata Ace. "Aku rasa kau mungkin tahu dimana dia."

"Bukan mungkin. Aku memang tahu pasti dimana Zoro-bro sekarang."

"APA?" teriakan keenam orang itu membuat Franky harus menutup kupingnya. "Hei, kecilkan suara kalian! Tidak perlu teriak-teriak begitu, kan?"

"Apa dia datang bersama Usopp?" tanya Luffy.

"Usopp? Maksudmu laki-laki yang berhidung panjang?"

Luffy mengangguk, menunggu keterangan lebih dari Franky.

"Ya. Mereka berdua datang kemarin malam dan bertanya padaku apakah aku bisa mencari sesuatu."

"Sesuatu?" Hancock mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ya. Mereka memintaku melacak alamat e-mail Nico Robin dan meng-_hack_ akunnya. Cukup sulit dan butuh waktu lama. Awalnya kupikir, kami tidak menemukan apa pun. Tidak ada e-mail yang aneh di _inbox_-nya. Tapi kemudian, kami menemukan satu e-mail dari orang bernama Rob Lucci dan perintah untuk menemui Senator Iceburg. Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia tidak segera menghapusnya."

"Tu-Tunggu! Berarti wanita itu ditugaskan membunuh seorang Senator?" tanya Ace tak percaya.

Franky menggeleng. "Tidak. Di e-mail itu hanya dikatakan kalau Nico Robin harus menemui Iceburg kalau ia ingin tahu tentang keluarganya. Dia menyuruh Nico Robin mencari pria itu di suatu tempat di Nevada."

"Berarti, orang itu punya hubungan dengan Robin-chan?" tanya Sanji, kali ini ia menatap Nami sambil meminta jawaban.

"Aku tidak tahu, Sanji-kun. Dulu, dia pernah bilang kalau dia tidak punya saudara lagi sekarang. Dia sebatang kara. Dan aku yakin dia tidak bohong," Nami berkata sambil menopangkan dagu di atas tangannya.

"Semuanya jadi terlihat rumit!" keluh Ace.

"Berarti sekarang mereka bertiga ada di Nevada. Apa kita harus menyusul kesana?" tanya Sanji. Dari nadanya, sepertinya ditujukan kepada dirinya sendiri.

Anak buah Franky yang tadi membukakan pintu terlihat mendatangi mereka dan membisikkan sesuatu pada Franky. Ia agak sedikit terkejut, lalu mengangguk.

"Sepertinya masalah memang menjadi rumit," katanya pelan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Luffy.

"Senator Iceburg terbunuh dan Nico Robin telah menjadi tersangka utama. Sekarang seluruh badan intelijen Amerika sedang memburunya. Tapi, keberadaannya sulit diketahui."

"Pasti Marimo dan Usopp yang menyembunyikannya," gumam Sanji. "Kalau begini, bisa-bisa Shichibukai juga turun tangan."

"Mereka pasti turun tangan," sambung Hancock.

"Begitu, ya," kata Luffy. "Yang penting, kita cari saja ke Nevada. Pasti bisa menemukan mereka, kan?"

"Memang, sih," Sanji berpikir sejenak. "Kau selalu berbicara ke inti masalah, ya?"

"Kurasa kita sudah mendapatkan informasi yang perlu. Untuk langkah selanjutnya, kita pikirkan nanti," usul Ace. Kelima orang lainnya mengangguk setuju.

Merasa tidak ada keperluan lagi, mereka meninggalkan apartemen itu dan pulang. Sebelumnya, mereka minta kerja sama dari Franky untuk melacak lebih jauh tentang keberadaan kedua rekan mereka dan sudah disetujui. Sanji mengantarkan Nami lebih dulu ke café tempatnya kerja sambilan, baru kemudian menuju apartemennya bersama Luffy dan Hancock. Sementara Ace bilang ingin jalan-jalan di sekitar Tokyo.

Saat sampai di kamarnya, ia langsung menuju ke dapur, berniat membuat makan malam. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar ponselnya yang ada di atas meja makan berdering. Ia langsung mengambil ponselnya dan melihat nama yang tertera di layar. Ditekannya tombol '_Call_' lalu menempelkan ponsel ke telinganya.

"Usopp?"

"Sanji, maaf baru bisa menghubungimu."

"Kau ada dimana?" Sanji terlihat terkejut karena ternyata tanpa perlu dicari, Usopp yang menghubunginya. Berbagai pertanyaan yang ada di otaknya, siap untuk dikeluarkan.

"Kami ada di rumah sakit X di Nevada. Nico Robin mengalami luka tembak dan baru saja selesai operasi, jadi kami yang harus menjaganya," kata Usopp.

"Luka tembak? Bagaimana bisa?" Sanji menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Saat bersama Iceburg, ada orang lain yang juga mengincarnya. Dan sempat terjadi baku tembak antara dia, Zoro, dan orang itu. Tapi, orang tak dikenal itu berhasil melukainya. Yah, walaupun aku sudah membereskannya dalam satu tembakan."

Sanji menutup mata dengan tangan kanannya yang bebas. Raut wajahnya terlihat lelah dan bingung. "Makin rumit saja," katanya pelan.

"Kau mau menyusul kemari?" tanya Usopp.

Sanji berpikir sejenak. "Aku belum tahu."

Terdengar suara desahan napas Usopp. "Baiklah. Kabari aku kalau kau berubah pikiran."

Sambungan telepon diputus. Sanji mengenggam ponselnya. Nafsu makannya mendadak hilang, berganti dengan rasa penasaran. Ia bersandar pada meja makan. Kemudian, ia mulai menyambungkan kejadian-kejadian yang terjadi begitu cepat belakangan ini.

Seorang Nico Robin diincar. Oleh siapa? Itulah yang dipikirkan Sanji. Awalnya ia berpikir, mungkinkah itu dari pihak pemerintah? Tidak. Tugas itu telah diberikan pada mereka. Toh, kalaupun Sichibukai turun tangan, mereka pasti diberi tahu melalui Hancock yang masih merupakan anggota kelompok agen rahasia level 1 itu. Artinya, ada pihak lain yang mengincar Robin. Pihak yang punya kepentingan dengan wanita itu. Dan sekarang ia aman bersama Zoro dan Usopp. Tapi, mereka pasti tidak akan tinggal diam. Dan Sanji bisa menyimpulkan bahwa mereka pasti akan mencoba memancing Robin keluar. Dengan cara apa?

"_Damn_!"

Ia memukul meja dengan kepalan tangannya begitu mengetahui cara apa yang akan mereka gunakan untuk menarik Robin. Langsung saja diambilnya kunci mobilnya dan berlari keluar apartemen.

"Brengsek! Kenapa aku tidak sadar dari awal?" geramnya sambil mengutuk kebodohannya sendiri dan mempercepat larinya menuju ke tempat parkir.

^v^v^v^v

Sanji segera menghidupkan mobil dan memacunya dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju tempat kerja Nami. Ia masih tak henti-hentinya menggeram.

Ponselnya kembali berdering. Ia mengambil _earphone_ nirkabelnya lalu menempelkan ke telinga dan menekan tombol '_Call_' pada ponselnya.

"Sanji, kau ada di apartemen?"

Ia tak sempat melihat di ponsel siapa yang menghubunginya. Tapi, ia langsung tahu dari suara barusan.

"Tidak. Aku sedang menuju ke café tempat Nami-san bekerja," katanya.

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Akan kujelaskan nanti. Sekarang kau dimana?" Sanji balik bertanya.

"Aku di depan satu tiang reklame yang cukup besar. Dekat dengan sebuah kedai Yakiniku langganan Luffy."

"Lima menit," Sanji langsung memutuskan hubungan telepon dan memacu mobilnya menuju tempat Ace.

Malam itu, Tokyo terlihat ramai. Lampu-lampu menerangi jalan dan banyak orang berjalan kaki di pinggir trotoar. Sanji mencari toko Yakiniku yang dimaksud. Ia sudah lama tidak kesana, namun untungnya dia masih ingat. Dan ia menemukan toko itu dari tulisan yang lumayan besar dan dihiasi lampu sehingga mudah dicari. Dan memang, ada tiang reklame di dekatnya. Dan disanalah Ace berdiri. Yang Sanji lihat, wajah kakak Luffy itu terlihat tegang.

Sanji memakirkan mobil dan hendak membukakan pintu. Tapi. ia melihat Ace membuat gerakan tangan dengan dua telunjuknya saling berputar. Sanji tahu apa maksudnya. Pergantian. Ace ingin dirinya yang menyetir.

Sanji keluar dari mobil dan menuju ke kursi penumpang sementara Ace masuk ke tempat Sanji. Mereka langsung tancap gas.

"Kenapa kau ingin gantian?" tanya Sanji.

"Aku tadi baru mendapat telepon dari Hancock. Dia dan Luffy sebenarnya ingin ke café Nami, tapi mereka melihat Nami dibawa oleh tiga orang yang mengenakan masker ke dalam sebuah mobil. Mereka berdua langsung mengejar. Sekarang mereka masih membuntuti mobil itu. Tapi, aku tak sempat menanyakan dimana posisi mereka. Lagipula aku lebih ahli dalam menyetir dibandingkan denganmu."

Sanji langsung mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi Luffy. Untunglah Luffy segera mengangkatnya.

"Sanji?"

"Hei, kau dimana sekarang?"

"Eh," Luffy terdengar bingung sejenak. "Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin di pinggiran kota Tokyo?"

"Dan kalian hanya menguntit?" tanya Sanji tak percaya.

"Kami tidak bawa senjata, Sanji. Tertinggal di mobilmu," keluh Luffy..

Sanji menghela napas, menyesali kebodohan Luffy. "Kau ini…."

"Kurasa kita bisa mencari posisi mereka," Ace buka suara melihat Sanji yang sepertinya sedikit frustasi.

"Apa? Bagaimana?"

"Ambil tablet PC[1] di tasku," Ace menunjuk tas coklat kecilnya yang ada di samping persneling. "Ada program GPS[2] di dalamnya. Dan aku sudah masukkan peta Jepang. Cepat!"

Sanji langsung mengambil tas Ace dan merogohnya. Ia lalu menemukan apa yang mereka perlukan. Tanpa basa-basi, ia langsung mencari dimana posisi mereka sekarang. Ada titik merah disana, menandakan itu posisi mereka.

"Hei, Sanji. Kami ada di jalan C sekarang!"

Suara Luffy terdengar lagi di _earphone_ Sanji. Wajahnya terlihat bingung. "Tadi kau bilang, kau tak tahu kalian ada dimana, kan?"

"Barusan Hancock mencarinya lewat GPS yang dia bawa. Kau bisa melihat dari GPS nii-chan?"

Sanji mulai meneliti setiap nama jalan yang ada disana. Ia kemudian tersenyum, "Kurasa begitu."

Ia menunjukkan tablet PC pada Ace dan menunjuk jalan yang dimaksud Luffy. Ace mengangguk dan segera menaikkan kecepatan mobilnya sementara Sanji menyiapkan pistol semi otomatisnya.

"Kuharap mereka berada di daerah minim penduduk," gumam Sanji.

"Ne? Kau bilang apa, Sanji?" tanya Luffy bingung.

Sanji terlihat menyeringai, "Jangan khawatir. Kami akan segera datang ke tempat kalian. Kau tahu, kan, seberapa hebatnya nii-chan mu dalam mengemudi?" Ace ikut tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Sanji.

^v^v^v^v

_~Flashback~_

**Satu jam sebelumnya, di Café Mermaid…**

"Wah, kau masuk lagi, Nami-chin?" Caimie terlihat bersemangat melihat Nami datang dari pintu masuk.

Nami tersenyum lebar. "Hai, Caimie. Maaf, aku membuatmu cemas."

Caimie mengangguk pelan. "Tidak apa-apa. Ya, sudah. Ganti pakaianmu. Hari ini pengunjung kita tidak banyak. Jadi, kerjanya santai saja," ia menunjuk dengan dagunya.

Nami memutar badannya ke belakang. Memang, hari ini tidak seperti terakhir kali ia bekerja. Sudah hampir seminggu ia cuti kuliah dan kerja. Ia tak sempat memberi tahu Caimie. Tapi bos-nya ini mau menerimanya lagi dan memahami kondisinya. Nami juga masih ingat, kalau harusnya ada bazaar kampus yang harus ia urus mengingat ia adalah salah satu panitia. Tapi, situasi yang membuat Nami kehilangan selera untuk kuliah sementara ini.

"Nami?"

Panggilan Caimie membuat lamunannya buyar sekaligus membuatnya kaget karena ia tidak konsetrasi tadi.

"Oh, eh, ya?"

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Caimie terlihat khawatir.

Nami tersenyum kecil. "Ya. Aku akan segera ganti baju."

Gadis berambut jingga itu segera menuju ruang ganti karyawan. Tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. Hanya dirinya sendiri. Saat akan masuk ke kamar kecil, ia merasakan firasat aneh. Seperti ada sesuatu yang mendekatinya. Nami memutar badannya ke belakang.

"Hmp!"

Nami terkejut saat mulutnya disumpal dengan sapu tangan. Tidak hanya itu, si penyandera yang berpakaian serba hitam dan menutup seluruh wajah kecuali mata dengan masker berwarna serupa menodongkan pistol ke pelipisnya. "Diam dan ikuti kami atau hidupmu berakhir sampai disini."

Nami menurut. Pria itu menurunkan sapu tangannya walaupun pistol masih setia menempel di pelipis Nami yang mulai berkeringat.

"Caimie.." gumamnya pelan.

Pria itu mendengar apa yang digumamkan Nami. "Wanita itu hanya pingsan. Kau tidak perlu khawatir," Nami bisa merasakan senyuman dalam suara pria ini.

"Waktunya pergi."

Nami menoleh ke arah suara yang lain. Kali ini perempuan. Ia terlihat berdiri di samping pintu belakang. Wajahnya juga ditutupi topeng, sama seperti pria di belakang Nami.

Pria itu kemudian menyeret Nami bersamanya, "Ayo jalan!"

"Kenapa kalian tidak membuatku pingsan?" tanya Nami pelan saat mereka menuju mobil Range Rover milik kedua penculik itu. Tampak teman mereka—Nami menduga ia laki-laki—yang juga sudah menunggu di samping mobil itu segera masuk ke bangku kemudi. Lelaki yang memegang kedua tangan Nami segera mengikatnya agar tidak melawan.

"Kau tanya kenapa?" pria itu mendekatkan bibirnya ke teliga Nami. "Kau akan berguna, Nona," ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah pintu depan café.

Saat akan masuk ke mobil, Nami melihat Hancock dan Luffy yang hendak masuk ke café. Namun, Luffy melihat Nami yang dibawa masuk dan refleks mengejarnya. Sayang, para penculiknya langsung tancap gas, meninggalkan Luffy yang berteriak memanggil namanya.

'Teman-teman…' batin Nami sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

^v^v^v^v

Dalam sekejap Ace berhasil menyusul tepat di belakang mobil Hancock. Mereka juga bisa melihat mobil penculik yang berjarak sekitar 100 meter di depan. Sanji kembali menatap tablet PC milik Ace.

"Ace, 200 meter di depan ada sebuah jalan kecil di sebelah kiri. Masuk kesana!" perintah Sanji.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sanji menatap Ace yang ada di sampingnya. "Kita ambil jalan pintas."

"Kau yakin?"

Sanji kembali menatap ke depan, lebih tepatnya ke arah mobil Range Rover yang masih berada jauh di depan. "Ya. Aku yakin. Walaupun kemungkinannya kecil, ini satu-satunya cara. Kalau hanya seperti ini, tidak ada yang akan berubah."

"Kau punya rencana?" tebak Ace.

"Kurasa begitu," Sanji kembali melihat tablet PC lalu melihat ke mobil Hancock. "Hei, Luffy! Siapa yang menyetir mobil Hancock-chan?"

"Hancock yang menyetirnya," jawab Luffy.

"Bagus," gumam Sanji. "Ace, sejajarkan mobil kita dengan mereka! Luffy, minta Hancock-chan memperlambat kecepatan mobil kalian."

"Ok!" kata Ace.

"Baiklah. Hammock, tolong perlambat mobil ini dulu!" terdengar suara Luffy yang meminta tolong dan suara Hancock yang menjawab 'Ok.'

Ace langsung menyamakan posisi mobil mereka berdua sementara Sanji mencari sesuatu di dasbor mobil dan menemukan apa yang dicarinya.

"Luffy!" katanya sambil melempar sesuatu.

Luffy menangkapnya dengan mudah walaupun mobil mereka sedang melaju dengan kecepatan tak kurang dari 70 km/jam. "Yak! Bagus, Sanji!"

Sanji lalu melihat kembali ke jalan dan menemukan jalan kecil yang dikatakannya pada Ace tadi, "Sekarang!"

Ace langsung membelokkan kemudi ke arah kiri dan mobil mereka masuk ke jalan kecil itu. Luffy yang melihat mobil Sanji sudah masuk ke gang kecil itu, menatap tajam ke arah mobil di hadapannya, "Hancock, buka atap mobil!"

"Roger!"

Tepat setelah atap mobil mereka terbuka, Luffy langsung memberi 'salam' pada para penculik. Ia menembak sambil berdiri di atas jok yang ia duduki. Pelurunya menembus kaca belakang mobil dan sepertinya mengenai bahu salah satu penculik.

"Gagal!"

"Luffy, hati-hati! Mereka mungkin akan menggunakan gadis itu sebagai tameng. Aku bisa melihatnya masih dalam keadaan sadar," kata Hancock.

"Benarkah?" Luffy menatap Hancock sekilas lalu kembali menatap mobil itu. "Baiklah. Terima kasih atas peringatannya, Hammock."

"Ya, sama-sama," Hancock masih sempat ber-_blushing_ ria karena ucapan Luffy.

DOR!

Tembakan balasan itu langsung mengagetkan Luffy juga Hancock. Untungnya, ia masih sempat menunduk sebelum peluru itu menembus kepalanya. Ia melihat Hancock yang juga masih bisa menyetir dengan tenang dalam keadaan terdesak. Luffy memang tidak menyangsikannya, karena sebenarnya Hancock memang satu level di atas dirinya.

Luffy kembali membidik. Namun, sebelum ia sempat menembak, penculik itu sudah melepaskan peluru ke arah sasaran empuk mereka, yaitu Hancock. Tembakan dilepaskan dengan cepat, membuat Hancock terkejut dan tak sempat menghindar. Beruntung, Luffy bisa menahan tembakan itu dengan menembak balik pelurunya.

Mereka terlibat adu tembak. Saling mencari kelemahan lawan. Situasi ini sedikit menyusahkan bagi Luffy. Di satu sisi, ia harus menembak sambil memperhatikan Hancock yang memang harus fokus menyetir karena bagaimanapun juga, mereka ada di jalan umum, walaupun daerah ini sudah di luar Tokyo. Tapi, di sisi lain, Luffy kesulitan menembak mereka karena para penculik itu menggunakan Nami sebagai tameng. Sesuai kata Hancock.

"Mereka licik sekali!" geram Hancock.

DOR!

Suara tembakan itu mengagetkan Hancock, Luffy, Nami, dan para penculik. Mereka mengalihkan pandangan ke asal suara. Mobil Mercedes hitam itu sekarang sejajar dengan mobil si penculik. Kelihatannya Sanji dan Ace datang tepat waktu.

Mobil para penculik terlihat oleng. Luffy dan Hancock bisa melihat kalau si supir kehilangan keseimbangan. Tembakan Sanji pasti mengenai anggota tubuh supir itu.

"Luffy," suara Sanji kembali terdengar di earphone Luffy.

"Ya?"

"Kau sudah melumpuhkan semuanya?"

"Belum. Hanya satu orang di belakang. Karena kau juga sudah melukai supirnya, tinggal satu lagi," jawab Luffy.

Sanji kembali membidik supir mobil itu. Dan kelihatannya, mereka akan segera memenangkan pertarungan kali ini. Tanpa mereka sadari, sesosok laki-laki memandangi mereka dari atas tebing sejauh 600 meter di depan dengan menggunakan teropongnya.

"Wah, wah. Kelihatannya tiga orang bodoh itu benar-benar butuh bantuan," gumamnya pelan.

^v^v^v^v

**Di saat yang sama, Rumah Sakit X**

Robin membolak-balik halaman buku. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia kehilangan minat membacanya. Memang tubuhnya masih lelah karena baru menjalani pengobatan pasca operasi. Tapi, apa yang bisa dilakukannya di kamar yang selalu terkunci dan dijaga ketat 24 jam nonstop? Ia sempat berpikir, mungkin seperti inilah rasanya di penjara, walaupun penjaranya ini bisa dibilang cukup 'ekslusif' karena fasilitasnya yang lengkap seperti televise 29 inch lengkap dengan _DVD Player_, buku-buku yang tersusun rapi di raknya, dan pelayanan yang lumayan. Tapi tetap saja, rasanya seperti dikurung.

Ia turun dari tempat tidur dan membuka gorden. Jendelanya juga dikunci, mencegah dirinya untuk kabur. Dan tepat di bawah jendela yang terletak di lantai 6 ini, para agen khusus dari CIA sudah berjaga-jaga apabila dia kabur.

Robin hanya bisa menghela napas. Penjagaannya bahkan sama ketatnya dengan pengawalan seorang presiden!

Suara pintu dibuka. Terlihat Zoro masuk ke dalam ruangan sambil membawakan secangkir kopi dan sebuah botol minuman.

"Kenapa kau turun dari tempat tidur?" tanyanya.

"Aku bosan," Robin menjawab dengan posisi menyamping, menghadap jendela.

"Ini," kata Zoro sambil menyodorkan kopi hangat yang dibawanya pada Robin.

Robin memandang gelas itu dengan dahi berkerut. "Bukannya aku tidak boleh makan dan minum yang lain sekarang ini?"

"Kurasa tak ada salahnya. Kau terlihat stres sejak di sini. Sesekali minum seperti ini juga bukan masalah, kan? Toh, kau tidak akan mati gara-gara sekali minum kopi," Zoro menjawab sambil mengendikkan bahu.

Robin tersenyum sambil menerima cangkir kopi itu. Ia lalu menatap Zoro bingung. "Kau sendiri? Tidak minum kopi?"

"Tidak. Aku lebih suka minum sake," Robin bisa melihat botol sake yang dimaksud lelaki itu.

Mereka menikmati minuman masing-masing dalam diam. Zoro yang sedari tadi melihat ekspresi Robin mencoba bertanya, "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Robin meletakkan cangkir kopinya di atas meja di hadapannya. "Belakangan ini aku selalu kepikiran tentang Nami."

"Nami?"

"Ya," Robin menatap kejauhan sambil menempelkan tangan kanannya pada kaca jendela. "Entah kenapa aku punya firasat buruk tentangnya. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang sedang terjadi padanya. Kuharap firasatku salah."

Zoro hanya diam mendengan kata-kata Robin. Ia ikut menatap ke luar jendela. "Kuharap juga begitu."

^v^v^v^v

Sanji kembali melepaskan tembakan pada si supir, tapi selalu dihalangi oleh rekannya yang duduk di jok belakang. Sementara rekan mereka yang satu lagi terlibat adu tembak dengan Luffy.

Walaupun tertutup kaca spion, Sanji bisa melihat dengan jelas ekspresi Nami di dalam mobil. Wajah takut, tegang, dan cemas ada di sana. Dia takut kalau Sanji dan yang lainnya gagal dan terbunuh oleh para penculiknya. Karena Nami tahu para penculiknya mampu mengimbangi para anggota Seiryuu.

'Nami-san…' batin Sanji.

Tiba-tiba pandangan Sanji tertuju pada si supir yang kelihatannya sedang berbicara dengan seseorang melalui earphone-nya. Ia kemudian menyeringai. Sanji langsung paham apa artinya.

'Ada orang lain yang akan membantu mereka!'

"Ace, perhatikan sekeliling! Cari orang yang mencurigakan di sekitar sini," pinta Sanji.

"Apa? Maksudmu, akan ada bantuan?" tanya Ace yang masih mencoba menghindari hujaman peluru yang datang padanya.

"Ya, pasti."

Ace terus memperhatikan apa yang ada di depan mereka. Sekarang, mereka berada di antara tebing dan jurang. Situasi akan semakin sulit, pikir Ace. Ia terus menatap sekeliling, tapi tak ada tempat yang bisa dijadikan persembunyian.

'Kecuali…' batin Ace.

Pandangannya langsung diarahkan ke atas tebing. Benar saja. Seseorang yang mengenakan jaket bertudung sudah membidik mereka dengan rifle miliknya. Tembakan cepat orang itu membuat Ace sulit mengelak. Ia langsung membanting stir dan mengerem mobil secara mendadak. Mereka menabrak tebing di samping kiri mereka, walaupun tidak terlalu keras.

"Sial!" umpat Ace dan Sanji bersamaan.

Tapi, Ace masih belum melepaskan pandangannya pada orang itu. Ia masih bisa melihat kalau orang itu belum 'selesai' dengan mereka.

"Sanji, cepat turun dari mobil dan lari ke belakang! Cepat!"

Tanpa banyak bertanya, ia langsung mengikuti kata-kata Ace. Mereka langsung membuka pintu dan berlari ke belakang. Tiba-tiba mobil mereka meledak dengan suara yang amat keras.

Luffy yang posisinya berada di depan Ace terkejut melihat mobil Sanji yang hangus terbakar.

"Sanji! Ace!" teriaknya.

"Luffy, fokus ke depan! Jangan alihkan pandanganmu!" Hancock mencoba mengingatkan Luffy, walaupun ia sendiri sangat _shock_ melihat kondisi kedua rekannya.

DOR!

Kali ini sebuah tembakan mengenai ban mobil Hancock, membuat mereka hilang keseimbangan dan Hancock mengerem mobilnya hingga menimbulkan suara berdecit yang keras. Ia langsung menarik tangan Luffy dan menyuruhnya turun dari mobil.

Sama seperti Sanji dan Ace, orang itu juga menembak mobil mereka hingga meledak. Namun, Ace dan Hancock berhasil menyelamatkan diri walaupun efek ledakan itu membuat mereka terpental hingga ke pinggir jurang.

"Sial…" geram Luffy saat melihat mobil penculik Nami sudah menghilang dari pandangan.

^v^v^v^v

**Di dalam mobil Range Rover…**

"Kau mau coba-coba menelepon polisi, hah?" bentak si penculik wanita.

Nami yang ketahuan sedang memegang ponsel di balik tangannya yang terikat hanya diam dan menunduk.

"Sudahlah. Biarkan saja, yang penting, dia belum sempat menghubungi, kan?" tanya rekannya.

"Memang."

Si penculik wanita menyimpan ponsel Nami di sakunya, tahu kalau suatu saat benda itu pasti akan berguna.

Nami yang terus saja menunduk kembali memutar memori di kepalanya. Saat kekalahan teman-temannya. Dan bagaimana mobil mereka terbakar tanpa berniat menyisakan apa pun.

'Teman-teman…'

"Bagus. Kita hampir sampai," si supir memberitahu.

Sebutir air mata menuruni pipi Nami. Namun, kedua penculik yang berada di sampingnya tidak tahu karena tertutup rambut jingganya.

'Sanji-kun…'

~TBC~

[1] sejenis laptop kecil yang hanya berupa layar sentuh tanpa keyboard. Contohnya iPad.

[2]Global Positioning System(GPS) adalah cara untuk menentukan posisi kita melalui sistem navigasi satelit.

**A/N: Nggak tahu kenapa, kok aku ngerasa Zoro ama Luffy agak OOC. Apakah para readers berpikir begitu? Ya sudahlah, seperti biasa….**

**REVIEW, PLEASE?**


	9. Chapter 9: Rescue

**Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Odacchi forever. Saya pinjem chara-nya bentar *dibuang***

**Warning: AU, typo, dll**

**A/N: Makasih buat eleamaya, shirayuki nao, Portgas D. ZorBin, Tare-chan, dan Rena Cyrus. Udah dibales lewat PM, ya!**

**For someone: thanks for your review. Hope you like this chapter, too! :D**

**P.S: Yang dicetak miring berarti flashback. FYI, adegan flashback campur aduk alias gantian sama cerita masa sekarangnya. Kuharap kalian nggak bingung *dibuang***

**Happy Reading**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**Chapter 9: Rescue**

_Robin duduk diam di atas kursi. Matanya menatap keluar jendela. Sudah beberapa hari ia ditahan di tempat ini. Dan hari ini, ia akan dibawa ke penjara, hanya dalam hitungan jam saja. Dan jujur saja, ia merasa tak masalah. Asalkan ia tidak lagi membuat Nami dalam masalah, itu sudah cukup. Tapi, itu adalah pikirannya sebelum bertemu Iceburg. Sekarang, ia merasa ia belum siap mati. Ia seperti merasa, masih ada yang harus diselesaikannya. _

_Pintu dibuka. Robin mengalihkan pandangannya. Zoro terlihat disana sambil menggengam ponselnya. Ia lalu berdiri di depan Robin sambil menyodorkan ponselnya pada Robin. _

"_Dari Nami," katanya singkat lalu berjalan keluar ruangan._

_Robin menempelkan ponsel itu di telinganya. "Nami?"_

"_Apa kabar, Gadis Iblis?"_

_Suara itu membuat Robin kaget. 'Bukan Nami!' batinnya. Yang terdengar adalah suara seorang laki-laki. Dan sepertinya tahu banyak tentang Robin. Tapi, yang jadi masalah adalah bagaimana dia mengelabui Zoro sampai bisa mengira bahwa Nami lah yang sedang meneleponnya._

"_Jangan khawatir. Nami ada disini, bersamaku. Dia aman. Oh ya, yang menelepon temanmu, Zoro, memang Nami. Hanya supaya dia menyerahkan ponselnya padamu. Nah, sekarang dengarkan aku. Bersikaplah seolah kau menjawab telepon Nami dan dengarkan kata-kataku. Karena aku tahu, pasti ruanganmu dipasangi kamera pengawas, dan akan menyulitkan jika seandainya ekspresimu berubah aneh."_

"_Iya," jawab Robin singkat. Masih mencoba mengingat-ingat siapa orang ini._

"_Tiga hari dari sekarang, datanglah ke tempat pertama sekali kau bertemu dengan Iceburg. Kau pasti tahu. Kemudian, setelah kau sampai disana, baru akan kuberitahu dimana persisnya kau harus menemuiku. Aku yakin tidak akan sulit untuk seorang terlatih sepertimu kabur dari tempat itu."_

"_Tentu. Tidak apa-apa," jawab Robin, persis seperti yang diinginkan orang ini. _

"_Datanglah sendiri. Ini hanya masalah keluarga Nico. Jadi, tidak perlu melibatkan yang lain. Kau paham?"_

_Masalah keluarga Nico? Siapa dia? Kenapa dia bisa tahu semua tentangku? _

_Berbagai pertanyaan ada di pikiran Robin. Tapi, dia masih belum bisa menarik kesimpulan apa-apa. Ia hanya menjawab dengan nada datar, "tentu saja. Semoga kau akan baik-baik saja."_

_Ia memutuskan hubungan telepon. Matanya menerawang langit. Sekarang ia paham. Orang ini menculik Nami untuk memancing dirinya keluar. Dan orang ini, ia tahu ada hubungannya dengan pembunuhan Iceburg._

_Suara pintu kembali dibuka. Zoro masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan wajah penasaran. "Apa yang dikatakannya?"_

"_Dia hanya tanya bagaimana keadaanku. Bukan hal yang penting," Robin terpaksa berbohong. Ia tak ingin menyeret siapa pun dalam masalah ini. Tidak juga Zoro._

_Robin bangkit dari kursinya. Ia mulai menyiapkan rencana._

^v^v^v^v

**28 April 2011, pukul 22.00**

Suasana terlihat ramai di ballroom sebuah hotel yang sedang mengadakan pesta pembukaan hotel Grand Sky di Miami, Florida. Sebenarnya dulu hotel ini adalah bekas sebuah rumah mewah bergaya Eropa klasik milik seorang wanita dan anaknya, namun mereka berdua meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan. Setelah tiga belas tahun, akhirnya rumah itu dihancurkan dan didirikanlah sebuah hotel bintang lima dan akan menjadi salah satu hotel termewah di dunia. Keunikan hotel ini adalah letaknya yang tepat di tepi pantai, alias menghadap ke laut.

Di antara para tamu, terlihat dua orang yang sedang berbaur dalam pesta. Satu di antara mereka tinggi besar, berkulit hitam, dan berkepala botak. Yang satu lagi, terlihat seperti orang Asia, namun perawakannya sama seperti rekannya. Tubuh mereka kekar, menambah aura seram dari diri mereka. Kedua orang itu terlihat tenang dan cenderung menjauh dari tamu-tamu lainnya. Mereka berdua melihat-lihat dengan jeli, seperti sedang mencari seseorang. Agak sulit memang di antara sekian banyak orang.

Musik jazz mengalun merdu. Para tamu kelihatan sangat menikmatinya. Beberapa di antara mereka terlihat ingin berdansa. Tentu saja, karena di tengah-tengah ballroom telah disiapkan lantai dansa yang cukup luas.

Pandangan dua orang itu kemudian tertuju pada seorang gadis yang sedang berjalan pelan di antara kerumunan orang. Ia menarik perhatian para tamu. Tentu saja, karena wajahnya cantik. Selain itu, ia memiliki karakter yang kuat, terlihat jelas dari dirinya. Ya, dia adalah Robin. Ia mengenakan gaun tanpa lengan berwarna ungu dan kardigan hitam. Rambutnya digelung ke atas dan diberi jepit berwarna ungu pucat. Tak lupa clutch berwarna senada dengan gaunnya.

Kedua orang itu segera mendekati Robin. Dan seperti telah terbiasa, ia menoleh pada mereka, seperti menyadari kehadiran mereka.

"Wǎn shàng hǎo[1]," sapa si pria Asia.

"Ah, Wǎn shàng hǎo ," jawab Robin. Ia tidak terlalu senang dengan kehadiran mereka.

"Qǐng jiā rù wǒ men de háng liè[2]," lanjut si pria Asia.

Robin terlihat diam untuk beberapa saat. Ia lalu meneliti mereka berdua selama beberapa saat.

"Hǎo[3]," jawab Robin akhirnya.

Mereka berjalan meninggalkan hiruk pikuk pesta. Ada sebuah pintu khusus yang tersedia di sudut koridor di sebelah ballroom dan hanya orang tertentu yang boleh masuk. Suasana pun terlihat sepi. Terlihat kedua orang itu menekan tombol di samping pintu. Lalu muncul sebuah panel dengan keypad di bawahnya. Si orang Asia dengan cepat menekan angka-angka pada panel itu. Tak lama kemudian, pintu terbuka dan mereka masuk ke dalamnya.

^v^v^v^v

_Robin hanya menatap pintu di hadapannya. Rencana sudah tersusun di otaknya. Dan sekarang, ini adalah taruhannya._

_Suasana terasa lebih tenang. Dan hal itulah yang membuatnya memberanikan diri untuk membuka pintu. Yah, memang ada saat dimana pintunya dibuka. Yaitu saat makan. Dan pintu memang tidak dikunci selama setengah jam, tujuannya agar para perawat langsung masuk tanpa perlu membuka kunci lagi. Tentu saja, dengan pengawasan para agen di depan pintu._

_Dan itulah yang dimanfaatkan Robin sekarang. Ia sudah hafal kapan waktu makan. Sekarang pukul 7 malam. Dalam waktu setengah jam, suster akan datang. Ia membuka pintu perlahan. Benar saja, dua penjaga sedang menghilang. Mungkin mereka sedang membeli makanan di kantin. Dan ini sudah dipikirkan matang-matang oleh Robin. Ia bersyukur bahwa agen yang menjaganya bukanlah agen yang terlalu hebat alias masih 'hijau'._

_Ia kenakan mantel hitam dan topi lalu keluar secara perlahan dari pintu. Koridor tempatnya ditahan ini memang sepi. Ia berjalan pelan sambil menuju ke tempat tangga darurat. Ia tak mau menggunakan lift. Terlalu beresiko karena kemungkinan ia bertemu dengan dua penjaga itu lebih besar bila ia menggunakan lift. Lebih baik betisnya jadi bengkak daripada harus gagal kabur dari sini._

_Sampai di ujung koridor, ia langsung menuruni tangga dengan cepat. Untung saja lantainya dirawat ada di lantai enam, kalau lebih tinggi, lain lagi ceritanya._

_Setelah penuh perjuangan dan sampai di lantai satu, ia melirik jam tangannya. Hampir jam setengah delapan. Berarti sudah bisa dipastikan kalau para pengawal pasti sudah menyadari menghilangnya dirinya. Dan itu artinya, jangan buang waktu lagi._

_Ia melihat ke meja resepsionis. Bagaimana cara melewatinya? Tidak mungkin ia asal lewat dari pintu depan. Pasti dihadang satpam dan diseret ke kamar lagi. Eugh!_

_Rupanya keberuntungan berpihak pada Robin. Tiba-tiba saja terjadi kecelakaan tepat di depan rumah sakit. Dan itu membuat semua orang, termasuk penjaga resepsionis keluar. Kesempatan ini tidak disia-siakan Robin. Ia berlari menuju pintu di seberangnya, bukan pintu utama. Pintu itu menuju ke halaman kecil yang penuh rumput ilalang dan hanya disitulah, penjagaan tidak terlalu ketat. Dan lagi-lagi, hal ini memang sudah diantisipasi Robin._

_Ia berhasil keluar dari hiruk pikuk di Rumah Sakit itu. Dan ia mulai bisa mendengar suara peringatan bahwa mereka sudah menyadari hilangnya si Gadis Iblis. Untung saja, sekarang cuaca sedang mendung. Membuat semuanya menjadi lebih mudah bagi Robin karena sosoknya jadi tersamarkan._

_Ia berjalan ke sebuah jalan kecil yang minim penerangan. Ia kembali mengingat-ingat. Rasanya, ia pernah mengalami yang seperti ini. Seperti de-javu. Saat itu, ia dihadang Vivi. Entah apalagi yang akan menghadangnya, tapi ia punya firasat._

_Disana, ia melihat sebuah mobil porsche hitam terparkir di pinggir jalan. Ia heran, kenapa ada mobil disini? Rumah saja tidak ada._

_Penasaran, ia dekati mobil itu. Saat hampir mancapai mobil, ia merasakan sesuatu menyentuh tengkuknya walau tidak terlalu menempel. Ia terpaku._

"_Kuakui kau cerdas dan punya nyali, Gadis Iblis."_

^v^v^v^v

Nami merasakan kepalanya berdenyut. Ia membuka mata perlahan. Yang ia ingat hanyalah bahwa dirinya dibawa ke sebuah bandara. Entahlah, mungkin bandara Internasional Kansai. Berarti, dia dibawa ke Osaka. Setelah itu, mereka berempat—dia dan tiga penculiknya—langsung _check in_. Sebelum berangkat, ia disuruh menelepon Zoro dan mengatakan ingin berbicara dengan Robin, walaupun itu adalah bagian dari rencana para penculik. Saat di pesawat, rasanya lama sekali. Entah dibawa kemana. Saat sampai ke tempat tujuan, ia hanya ingat bahwa dirinya dipaksa masuk ke sebuah mobil kemudian tengkuknya dipukul, membuatnya pingsan. Tahu-tahu ia sudah ada disini.

Ia memandang sekeliling. Sekilas, mirip kamar Sanji. Mungkin, ini hotel atau apartemen. Dari jendela, ia bisa memperkirakan bahwa sekarang adalah malam.

Tiba-tiba, pintu terbuka. Seorang pria berjas hitam masuk dengan seringaian. Oke, kesan pertama Nami adalah ia sedikit merinding melihat orang itu, namun ia merasa sedikit jijik dengan wajah mesumnya.

"Akhirnya, kau sadar juga," katanya saat dirinya hanya tinggal satu meter dengan Nami.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Nami.

"Zehahaha, jangan khawatir, Nona. Kau akan segera bertemu dengan Nico Robin," pria itu masih menyeringai.

"Robin? Dia disini?"

"Benar. Dan kalian tidak akan bertemu sebagai teman," langkah kaki pria itu semakin dekat dengan tempat tidur Nami.

"Apa maksudmu?"

^v^v^v^v

Robin berjalan bersama dengan kedua orang itu. Ia melihat sekelilingnya. Suasana sangat gelap, tapi ruangan-ruangan ini tidak bernomor. Kenapa? Bukankah ini hotel?

"Rasanya lantai ini tidak seperti hotel, ya?" tanya Robin.

"Benar, ini disebut _forbidden_," jawab si kepala botak.

"_Forbidden_?"

"Benar. Saat gedung ini direncanakan akan dibangun 25 lantai, pemilik gedung meminta agar lantai 20-25 dikosongkan dan tidak diikutsertakan sebagai bagian dari bangunan hotel," kali ini si pria Asia yang menjawab.

"Hm.. Artinya, hanya 19 lantai yang digunakan, ya. Dan pasti enam lantai ini dijaga ketat, ya," gumam Robin pelan. "Sayang sekali, tugas kalian sudah selesai," sambungnya.

Kedua orang itu menoleh mendengar ucapan aneh Robin. Tapi sayang, tanga Robin bergerak lebih cepat sebelum mereka menyadarinya. Dua totokan langsung dilayangkannya di leher mereka berdua. Kedua orang itu roboh. Wajah mereka terlihat mulai membiru.

"Terima kasih banyak atas informasinya. Tapi, seharusnya kalian sadar siapa yang kalian lawan," kata Robin dengan dingin dan ekspresi datar.

Wajah kedua orang itu semakin membiru. Rupanya Robin mengunci jalan pernapasan mereka, membuat kedua orang itu sulit bernapas. Akhirnya mereka berdua terkulai lemas. Sementara Robin hanya menyaksikan kematian mereka dengan ekspresi yang sama.

Ia lalu mengambil sesuatu di clutch-nya. Sebuah _earphone set_. Ia langsung menempelkannya di telinga.

"Sudut koridor ballroom. Kalian harus masuk dengan membuka _password_-nya. Setelah itu, pergilah ke lantai 20. Sampai disana, kalian tahu apa yang harus kalian lakukan."

"Roger!" jawab suara di seberang.

"Hati-hati. Sistem keamanan di enam lantai teratas sangat ketat," pesan Robin sebelum menuju lantai 21.

^v^v^v^v

_Sanji membuka matanya perlahan. Ia ada di sebuah ruangan serba putih. Ya, rumah sakit. Ia merasa tubuhnya masih sedikit kaku. _

"_Lama sekali kau sadar, Alis Keriting."_

"_Marimo?" Sanji tersentak. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"_

"_Menyelamatkanmu. Aku menelepon Chopper tentang kemungkinan kalian bertarung dengan para penculik itu. Dia langsung menyusul kalian dan menemukan kalau kalian sudah tergeletak tak sadarkan diri. Benar-benar memalukan."_

"_Apa maksudmu?" Sanji menatap rivalnya tajam._

"_Padahal kalian main keroyokan, tapi masih bisa kalah. Membunuh satu pun tak bisa," kata Zoro dengan nada merendahkan._

"_Kau..."_

_Sanji hampir saja menghajarnya namun terhenti saat pintu terbuka. Ia terkejut melihat siapa yang datang._

"_Fufufu, kelihatannya kau sudah sadar. Nah, bagaimana kalau kita bicarakan lagi yang tadi, Kenshi-san?" tanya si tamu yang langsung dikenalinya._

"_Terserah kau saja, wanita."_

^v^v^v^v

Tiga orang lelaki masuk ke ruang ballroom, dandanan mereka terlihat sangat keren dan menarik perhatian setiap wanita di sana. Masing-masing mengenakan tuxedo hitam, dan ditambah dengan aura yang terasa jelas dari diri mereka, bisa dipastikan para wanita akan mendekat pada mereka. Sayangnya, mereka kemari bukanlah untuk bersenang-senang. Masih ada hal lain yang harus mereka lakukan.

"Oh, banyak sekali gadis-gadis cantik disini! Mellorine~~!"

Lelaki yang berambut pirang hampir saja berlari menuju kerumunan para gadis kalau saja kerahnya tidak ditarik rekannya yang sejak awal (atau mungkin sejak dulu) selalu memasang ekspresi seram.

"Dasar bodoh! Kita kemari bukan untuk memuaskan hasrat mesummu, alis pelintir! Kau harusnya ingat apa tugas kita!"

"Heh! Kau ini cerewet seperti ibu-ibu, Marimo!" ejek si pirang.

"Dagiiiing~~~" yang berambut hitam sudah menatap etalase makanan dengan ilernya yang mulai tumpah dari mulut plus mata yang berbinar-binar.

Kedua rekannya segera menghentikan debat kusir mereka dan segera menyeret si rambut hitam menuju koridor sebelum ia berlari secepat cahaya (?) menuju etalase.

Mereka sampai di ujung koridor. Ada sebuah pintu dan tombol merah. Si pirang segera menekan tombol itu dan keluarlah panel lengkap dengan keypadnya.

Si rambut pirang hanya tersenyum sinis. Cara klasik untuk mengetahui angka-angka di keypadnya. Ia menghembuskan napasnya di keypad itu. Beberapa saat kemudian, terlihat bekas sidik jari di beberapa angka.

'3, 7, 4, 0, dan 1,' batinnya.

"Hoi, cepat sedikit, Koki Mesum!"perintah si rambut hijau.

"Hei! Bisa tidak kau diam dan tunggu! Jangan seenaknya memberi perintah karena aku bukan bawahanmu!" bentak si pirang tak mau kalah.

"Bagaimana, Sanji? Sudah dapat _password_-nya?" tanya si rambut hitam.

"Belum. Sedikit lagi."

Sanji tahu bahwa setelah ini yang dibutuhkan adalah keberuntungan. Ia tak mau gagal, karena itu bisa memancing orang lain untuk datang kemari. Jadi, dia harus menerka. Masalahnya, angka yang ada sidik jarinya berjumlah lima. Sedangkan kode PIN tak pernah ganjil, pastilah genap. Maka, pasti ada satu angka yang dipakai dua kali.

Ia memperhatikan dengan seksama.

'Angka 4!'

Ia tahu bahwa PIN ini tidakdigunakan secara berurutan. Pasti secara acak. Ia diam sebentar. Kemudian, jari-jarinya mencoba menekan pada _keypad_.

734104

Pintu terbuka!

Mereka bertiga segera masuk ke dalam pintu yang ternyata adalah sebuah lift.

"Kau hebat!"

"Benar-benar keberuntungan."

Sanji menghembuskan asap rokoknya. Ya, benar-benar keberuntungan yang tepat!

^v^v^v^v

Robin berjalan di lantai 21. Hanya sedikit ruangan yang ada disini. Dan suasananya juga gelap. Untung saja matanya sudah terbiasa dengan kegelapan di lantai ini.

"Hei, kau dengar aku?"

Robin mengalihkan perhatiannya pada suara di _earphone_-nya. "Ya, ada apa?"

"Sekarang kau di lantai berapa?" tanya rekannya.

"Lantai 21."

"Begitu. Kuharap kau berhati-hati. Aku masih tidak percaya kau mengantarkan nyawamu kesana," keluh rekannya.

Robin hanya tersenyum, "Aku tidak mau lari lagi. Sudah saatnya aku menghadapinya. Dan ini sesuai janjiku pada orang itu."

"Iya, iya. Aku tahu. Aku bahkan masih tidak percaya kalau aku sekarang sedang bekerja sama denganmu," kata rekannya lagi.

"Ya. Tapi, aku mungkin akan butuh bantuanmu setelah ini, Nona Vivi."

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu," keluh Vivi. "Bantuan apa?"

Robin berdiri di sebuah pintu. Ia melihat ada sebuah panel, mirip dengan yang pertama ditemuinya tadi. Tapi, tidak ada _keypad_nya sama sekali. "Ada panel berbentuk bujur sangkar, strukturnya agak kasar, seperti pasir. Apa ini pemindai sidik jari?"

"Bukan. Itu pemindai DNA. Sulit memalsukannya dibandingkan dengan sidik jari. Tidak bisa dilakukan sembarang orang."

"Lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan? Hanya memandangnya saja, begitu?"

Terdengar suara desahan Vivi. "Aku tidak bilang kau harus memandanginya, kan?"

Robin kembali mengambil sesuatu di _clutch_ miliknya. Kali ini alat peledak semtex[4], dan juga timer dan seutas kawat tipis. Ia menempelkan alat peledak pada pemindai, lalu menyambungkannya dengan timer menggunakan kawat itu. Ia mengatur timernya dalam waktu lima detik. Dan langsung menekan tombol hijau di bawah layarnya.

'Lima.. Empat.. Tiga.. Dua...'

Ledakan kecil tejadi di pemindai itu. Robin kira akan ada alarm berbunyi. Namun, saat asap mengerubunginya selama beberapa saat lalu menghilang, tidak ada hal yang terjadi. Ia memutar kenop pintu, dan... Voila!

Pintunya terbuka.

"Kelihatannya Dewi Fortuna senang berada di dekatku," celetuk Robin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?" tanya Vivi heran.

"Aku meledakkannya."

"Kau ini... Benar-benar..." Robin bisa membayangkan kalau saat ini Vivi pasti sedang geleng-geleng kepala.

^v^v^v^v

"Sekarang jam sebelas malam. Kurasa para tamu sudah pulang," gumam Sanji.

Mereka ada di lantai 20 seperti yang diminta Robin. Tapi, yang mereka lihat hanyalah ruangan gelap. Agak aneh juga karena lantai ini seperti bukan bagian dari hotel. Dan karena ruangan ini sangat gelap, mereka meningkatkan kewaspadaan.

Tiba-tiba Zoro berguling ke sudut koridor dan mengeluarkan revolver-nya. Ia membalas tembakan yang tadi dialamatkan padanya.

Sanji dan Luffy langsung ikut waspada. Di dalam gelap, mereka melihat 2 orang berpakaian hitam sedang mengacungkan pistolnya pada mereka. Kemudian, terdengar suara sesuatu dilemparkan. Itu bom mini!

'Celaka!'

Benda itu menimbulkan suara ledakan walaupun dalam skala kecil. Membuat Sanji terpental. Ia lalu diserang salah satu dari mereka.

"Cih! Sambutan yang bagus!" ia bersiap sambil mengeluarkan tokalev yang disimpan di balik bajunya.

"Sanji!" panggil Luffy.

"Luffy, sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Zoro meminta tanggapan Luffy.

Luffy memandang satu orang lagi yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Ia menatapnya tajam. "Kau cari Robin. Aku yang hadapi dia."

"Hoo.. Percaya diri yang tinggi," komentar musuhnya.

"Baiklah," Zoro langsung berlari menyusuri koridor, meninggalkan Luffy dan Sanji.

"Nah, sekarang, ayo kita meriahkan pesta!"kata orang itu pada Luffy sambil mengeluarkan pistolnya.

~TBC~

[1] Selamat malam

[2] Silakan ikuti saya

[3] Terima kasih

[4] sejenis bahan peledak yang dibuat dari bahan plastik, sehingga tidak bisa dideteksi detektor logam.

A/N: Akhirnya selesai juga. Maaf, kalau apdetnya agak lama. Nemu idenya susah. Maaf juga kalau mungkin ada scene yang bikin kalian bingung. Itu memang 'disengaja'. Makin bingung, makin bagus!*dijotos* Harap maklum, karena sisa chapter berikutnya bakal diisi flashback dan full action, mungkin *dibakar*.

Review, ya? *kitty eyes*


	10. Chapter 10: The Battles part 1

**Disclaimers: One Piece is belong to Odacchi forever.**

**Warning: AU, typo, OC(s), de el el**

**A/N: Thankyuu buat eleamaya, Quint Nite, Raissa The Author GaJe's, Portgas D. ZorBin. Sudah dibalas lewat PM. Yang pake anonymous:**

**nothing: Terima kasih banyak karena sudah bersedia mereview fic saya. ^^**

**someone: I always say thank you for your review to my fic. It's make me happy. And don't forget to always review, okay?^^b#kicked**

**Maaf saya apdetnya agak lama. Niatnya sih pengen cepet, tapi sayang seribu sayang, modem saya ngajak berantem. Koneksinya lemot dan saat sudah membaik, malah pulsanya yang habis. Dan saya harus nunggu 'jatah' dari Abah tercinta yang baru ngasih sekarang sama saya.*curcol ga penting*.**

**Sesuai saran elea-san, saya buat chapter ini agak panjang. Nggak masalah sih sebenernya. Saya emang pengen segera menamatkan fic yang memang udah hampir tamat ini#apaantuh? Tapi, saya harap alurnya nggak berubah jadi kecepetan alias masih di jalur yang benar^^. Dan lagi-lagi atas saran elea-san, saya nyantumin OC(s) di warning walaupun porsi mereka cuma sebagai figuran doang. Yasuda, daripada saya banyak bacot, mendingan silahkan nikmati hidangan*dijotos*, maksud saya fic ini.**

**Happy Reading**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**Chapter 10: The Battles part 1**

"_Kau..."_

_Robin menatap orang yang menodongkan pistol di tengkuknya dengan wajah sedikit kaget, walaupun ia sudah menduganya. Robin menatap wajah itu dalam-dalam. Tidak terlihat ekspresi apapun di wajahnya._

"_Luar biasa. Mengambil celah dan memanfaatkannya semaksimal mungkin. Tidak heran kau begitu ditakuti oleh seluruh agen intelijen di dunia," puji orang itu lagi._

_Robin hanya diam menanggapi 'pujian' itu. Ia lalu tersenyum sinis. "Kau benar-benar menghadangku. Sudah kuduga. Memang sulit kalau berurusan dengan kalian."_

_Orang itu masih menodongkan pistolnya. Robin lalu mengubah senyumnya menjadi senyum simpul. "Jangan khawatir. Aku tidak membawa senjata. Kita tidak perlu bicara dalam posisi seperti ini."_

_Walau masih belum percaya, orang itu menurunkan pistolnya. Tapi, tangannya tetap siap di pelatuk, siap menariknya begitu wanita berambut raven itu membuat gerakan yang mencurigakan._

_Robin berjalan menuju mobil Porsche hitam lalu memutar tubuhnya menghadap orang itu sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu mobil. "Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan? Memanggil orang-orang CIA dan menangkapku, Kenshi-san?"_

"_Tidak."_

_Jawaban lelaki itu—Zoro membuat Robin mengerutkan keningnya. "Tidak? Kenapa?"_

"_Karena ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu," jawab pria itu. "Apakah alasanmu kabur karena Nami?" sambungnya._

_Robin menatapnya heran. "Bagaimana kau tahu?"_

"_Memangnya kau pikir kami bisa ditipu dengan trik seperti yang kau lakukan tadi sore. Usopp sudah menyadap seluruh alat komunikasi semua agen dan orang-orang yang ada di rumah sakit, termasuk ponselku. Dan saat kau berbicara dengan 'Nami', dia sudah bisa menebak apa yang terjadi."_

"_Hacker. Pantas saja," tebak Robin. Ia memang sadar sepenuhnya bahwa komposisi Seiryuu adalah yang terbaik setelah Shichibukai. Luffy sebagai petarung terbaik, Zoro sebagai pendekar pedang hebat dan mungkin hanya bisa dikalahkan Mihawk dari Shichibukai, Sanji sebagai agen terbaik dengan strategi dan kecerdasan di atas rata-rata, Chopper sebagai dokter muda namun dengan kemampuan yang tak diragukan, Ace sebagai informan, dan Usopp sebagai hacker jenius. Komposisi kelompok yang sempurna._

"_Mengapa bisa sampai diculik? Bukankah ada lima orang Seiryuu di sana?" tanya Robin kemudian._

"_Itu benar. Tapi, entah kenapa sejak tadi kami tidak bisa menghubungi mereka. Jadi kami tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."_

"_Bagaimana dengan dokter kecil itu? Yang aku tahu dia tidak terlalu ahli di bagian pertarungan seperti kalian. Mungkin saja dia tidak terlibat."_

"_Keh. Kau benar-benar menyelidiki semua tentang kami, ya?" Zoro terlihat kesal._

_Robin tersenyum. "Bukankah kita impas?"_

"_Oi, Zoro!"_

_Suara yang berasal dari dalam mobil mengagetkan kedua orang itu. Kemudian, terlihat kaca bagian belakang mobil diturunkan perlahan. Dan walaupun saat ini keadaan cukup gelap, Robin bisa memastikan bahwa yang memanggil Zoro adalah Usopp._

"_Ada apa?" tanya Zoro._

"_Maaf menganggu pembicaraan kalian. Tapi aku punya berita untukmu," ia memperhatikan wajah Zoro dan Robin yang hanya diam saja. "Aku sudah berhasil menghubungi Chopper dan mengatakan dimana posisi Sanji dan yang lainnya melalui sinyal ponsel mereka. Sekarang Chopper sudah mengurus semuanya."_

"_Begitu."_

"_Bagaimana dengan kita? Apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Usopp lagi. Matanya lalu melirik ke arah Robin. "Apa kita akan menangkapnya?"_

_Zoro terlihat diam sebentar. Ia lalu melihat ke arah Robin. "Mungkin. Tapi sepertinya dia punya kepentingan kali ini." _

"_Benar. Aku akan pergi menolong Nami sekarang."_

"_Siapa dia sehingga kau harus menolongnya?" tanya Usopp heran._

"_Dia sahabat sekaligus adikku. Kau takkan mengerti tapi aku punya ikatan kuat dengannya. Itulah yang membuatku menghindar darinya belakangan ini. Untuk menjauhkannya dari masalah. Tapi sepertinya, musuh sudah tahu bahwa kelemahanku adalah Nami dan mereka memanfaatkannya untuk memancingku ke markas mereka."_

"_Kau tahu dimana tempatnya?" tanya Zoro._

_Robin mengangguk. "Ya. Di Florida. Memang kita bisa segera kesana dalam waktu singkat. Tapi, mereka memberi batas waktu tiga hari dimulai dari besok. Dan sebelumnya aku ingin melakukan sesuatu," ia lalu melihat Usopp. "Aku ingin kau melacak lokasi seseorang. Bisa?"_

"_Siapa?"_

"_Nefertari Vivi. Atau yang biasa dikenal di kalangan hacker sebagai 'Princess'."_

^v^v^v^v

Robin memasuki ruangan gelap itu. Ia sengaja tak menyalakan lampu karena takut akan menarik perhatian. Matanya menelusuri setiap ruangan. Ternyata ia hanya memasuki ruangan kosong seluas 3x4 meter. Tapi ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Sebuah pintu di sudut kiri ruangan. Ia berjalan pelan menuju ke pintu itu.

Ternyata sistem keamanan pintu itu tidak serumit pintu sebelumnya. Sama dengan sistem di koridor _ballroom_. Sistem keamanan dengan menggunakan _password_. Ia lalu menghembuskan napas dari mulutnya ke arah _keypad_ di panel. Uap air akan membuat sidik jari pada panel menjadi terlihat. Dan langsung saja Robin menekan tombol yang memiliki sidik jari pada keypad secara acak. Walaupun ia ragu, sebab ia hanya coba-coba saja. Kebetulan sekali keenam angka yang muncul berbeda-beda.

Ia menunggu sebentar sambil harap-harap cemas. Dan seperti harapannya, pintu pun terbuka. Baginya, ini sangat aneh. _Password _yang ternuka hanya dengan sekali tebak? Ini bahkan lebih buruk dari yang dirasakannya. Seolah-olah mereka dipersilahkan masuk begitu saja. Semua kebetulan ini begitu mencurigakan.

Ia melangkah masuk sambil tetap waspada. Bukannya tidak mungkin kejutan-kejutan lain telah menantinya.

^v^v^v^v

Luffy menatap tajam lawannya. Pria berbadan tegap dengan rambut ikal yang diikat ke belakang. Ia menatap Luffy dengan tatapan meremehkan. "Aku penasaran dengan kemampuanmu sebagai anggota yang dijuluki petarung terbaik dari Seiryuu."

"Oh ya? Baguslah. Kau akan tahu sekarang."

Setelah berkata demikian, Luffy menerjang maju. Namun, lawannya lebih siap. Ia langsung memberondong Luffy dengan tembakan beruntun. Namun, lelaki berambut hitam itu sudah membaca gerakan lawannya. Ia berguling ke samping untuk menghindari tembakan. Sambil menjatuhkan diri ke lantai, dengan cepat ia membalas tembakan. Musuhnya melompat ke samping.

Tanpa disadarinya, Luffy sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

'Cepat sekali!'

Luffy langsung melayangkan pukulan dan mengenai wajah musuhnya dengan telak. Membuatnya terjungkal ke belakang dan menabrak dinding koridor. Pria itu hanya tersungkur sebentar. Ia lalu bangkit sambil membersihkan darah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ternyata kau memang seperti yang dibicarakan. Baiklah, aku tidak akan meremehkanmu lagi," katanya sambil tersenyum sinis. Senyum yang membuat Luffy merasakan sesuatu yang lain.

Luffy langsung waspada dengan serangan berikutnya. Kali ini, musuhnya yang menerjang maju dan melayangkan pukulan ke arah Luffy. Dengan sigap, ia langsung menahan pukulan itu. Namun, lelaki itu merasakan bahwa pukulan musuhnya sangat kuat. Sampai membuat tangannya bergetar hebat karena menahan pukulan itu. Seringaian terlihat di wajah musuhnya.

"Kau tidak perlu kaget," ia lalu menendang perut Luffy dan membuatnya yang terlempar ke belakang dan menghantam dinding kali ini.

^v^v^v^v

Sementara itu, Sanji yang tak jauh dari tempat pertarungan Luffy menatap pria di hadapannya dengan wajah marah. "Tak kusangka ternyata CP9 yang menjadi musuh kami."

"Gyahahahaha. Kenapa? Kau kaget?" tanya musuhnya sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Kalian adalah organisasi pemerintah yang bekerja sebagai agen rahasia. Tapi, ada isu yang mengatakan bahwa kalian juga merangkap sebagai pembunuh bayaran. Dan aku tahu bahwa organisasi kalian merupakan tempat Robin-chan bernaung. Tapi, kenapa kalian malah ingin menangkapnya?" Sanji bertanya balik.

"Gyahahaha... Kau cerdas juga. Memang benar. Katakanlah kami—tepatnya pimpinan kami—punya urusan pribadi dengan wanita itu. Dan kami hanya ditugaskan untuk menghabisi orang luar, termasuk kalian."

Sanji menatap lawannya sambil menggeram. "Kalau sampai kalian berani melukai Robin-chan dan Nami-san..."

"Apa? Kau mau marah dan menendang wajahku? Lucu seka..."

Ucapan orang itu terhenti saat ia merasakan sesuatu di wajahnya. Kemudian, ia merasakan dorongan hebat dan membuatnya terhempas ke belakang. Tubuhnya langsung menghantam pot bunga yang terletak di sana. Pot itu langsung pecah dan hancur berkeping-keping.

Sanji kembali berdiri tegak dan menatap lawannya yang tersungkur sambil menghembuskan asap rokoknya. "Bukan hanya menendang wajah. Aku akan menghancurkan sampai ke tulangmu."

^v^v^v^v

Zoro berlari menyusuri koridor. Ia menatap sekeliling. Tak ada bedanya. Memangnya tempat apa ini? Gelap dan berbeda. Apakah lantai ini sangat khusus? Zoro bahkan tak tahu harus berlari kemana. Yang ia tahu, Robin hanya menyuruh mereka masuk ke lantai 20. Tapi, wanita itu tak mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

Zoro lalu menghentikan langkahnya. Di hadapannya ada sebuah ruangan dan panel berwarna hijau yang terletak di samping pintu. Ia memperhatikan struktur panel dengan seksama, lalu ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jasnya. Sebuah kartu elektronik. Ia lalu menggesekkannya di tempat yang sudah disediakan di panel. Lampu diatas panel yang sebelumnya berwarna merah, sekarang berubah warna menjadi hijau.

Zoro membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam. Dalam hati, ia berterima kasih pada Usopp yang sudah membuat kartu palsu itu.

^v^v^v^v

_**Bandara Narita, satu setengah hari sebelumnya...**_

"_Kenapa si hidung panjang dipanggil ke markas?"_

"_Entahlah."_

_Zoro dan Robin sedang keluar dari pesawat yang membawa mereka ke bandara Narita. Awalnya mereka akan pergi bertiga dengan Usopp, namun ternyata ia dipanggil ke markas. Entah kenapa. Jadilah mereka berdua yang datang kembali ke Jepang. Terkesan seperti buang-buang waktu mengingat mereka bisa langsung pergi ke Florida kemarin. Tapi, perjalanan ini bukannya tanpa alasan._

_Mereka sampai di bagian pemeriksaan paspor. Seorang wanita berbadan tambun dan berkacamata memeriksa wajah di paspor dengan sangat teliti. Kedua orang itu harap-harap cemas. Mereka ingat bahwa sebelum kembali ke Jepang, Usopp sempat memalsukan identitas paspor mereka, terutama Robin. Mengingat ia adalah buruan paling dicari saat ini. Dan juga Zoro, karena ia bisa saja terkena masalah dengan tuduhan membawa kabur buronan._

"_Hmmm... Tuan Jaguar D. Zoro dan Nona Roronoa Robin?" tanya wanita itu sambil menatap wajah mereka lekat-lekat._

"_Ya," jawab mereka bersamaan. Kedua orang itu berharap penampilan mereka sekarang tidak berbeda jauh dengan foto di paspor. Kalau tidak, mereka bisa dicuirigai dan diseret ke kantor polisi dengan tuduhan pemalsuan identitas. Dan masalahnya akan makin rumit. Tidak ada orang lain yang boleh tahu rencana mereka ini._

"_Keperluan di Jepang?" tanya wanita itu lagi._

"_Berlibur," jawab Robin cepat._

_Wanita itu mengangguk. Ia lalu memberikan stempel di paspor mereka. Sambil menyerahkan paspor ia memperhatikan gelagat dan gestur tubuh mereka berdua yang berdiri dalam jarak dekat dan sepertinya keduanya terlihat nyaman. Dan dari wajah mereka, ia tahu bahwa usia mereka sekitar 20-an. Wanita itu kemudian tersenyum menggoda. "Selamat datang di Jepang. Semoga 'liburan' Anda menyenangkan," katanya sambil menekankan nada suara pada kata 'liburan'._

_Kalimat itu sontak membuat mereka berdua sedikit kaget. Mereka bukannya tidak tahu maksud kata-kata wanita itu tadi. Robin melirik Zoro kemudian segera menarik lengan kekar pria itu sebelum ia protes._

_Sesampainya di luar, Zoro mulai mengumpat. "Apa-apaan itu tadi?"_

"_Kurasa itu wajar."_

"_Apanya?" tanya Zoro pada Robin yang terlihat santai saja._

"_Bila sepasang lelaki dan perempuan pergi bersama ke suatu tempat apalagi untuk 'liburan', bukankah wajar kalau orang lain punya persepsi seperti itu? Lagipula kita memang sudah cukup umur."_

"_Cih. Dasar," decak Zoro yang masih kesal._

"_Nah, sekarang kemana tujuan 'liburan' kita, Kenshi-san?" goda Robin._

_Zoro menatap wanita di sampingnya dalam-dalam. Ia bisa melihat kejahilan di mata wanita itu. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya. Benarkah wanita ini begitu ditakuti sebagai pembunuh bayaran berdarah dingin? Tapi kenapa wanita ini selalu menjahilinya? Jujur saja, di saat seperti ini, Robin malah terlihat hanya seperti gadis biasa lainnya dengan senyum manis tersungging di bibirnya._

"_Ke rumah sakit," jawab Zoro singkat sambil mencegat sebuah taksi yang lewat di depan mereka._

"_Fufufu, harusnya kau mencari tempat yang lebih baik."_

"_Berisik," gumam Zoro pelan._

^v^v^v^v

_**Setengah jam kemudian, Tokyo International Hospital**_

"_Jadi begitu.."_

"_Ya. Begitulah yang dikatakan Luffy kemarin. Dan setelah itu dia tidak tahu kemana mereka membawa Nami. Beruntung Usopp sudah memberitahuku dan aku langsung mencari mereka. Saat kutemukan, mereka dalam keadaan pingsan, kecuali Luffy dan Hancock. Aku langsung membawa mereka kemari."_

_Suasana di kantin rumah sakit terlihat ramai. Dan di sinilah mereka. Zoro dan Robin serta Chopper. Dokter muda itu sudah menceritakan seluruh kronologis cerita berdasarkan informasi Luffy yang memang sudah baikan sejak kemarin. Hanya Ace dan Sanji yang masih belum sadar. _

"_Sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Chopper._

"_Mungkin tak ada salahnya kalau kita menjalankan rencana itu," usul Robin._

_Zoro menghela napas. "Kurasa kau benar," ia lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya sambil berjalan keluar kantin._

"_Zoro, mau kemana?"_

"_Ke kamar si Alis Keriting. Aku mau lihat apa si bodoh itu sudah sadar atau belum."_

"_Hei," bisik Robin pada Chopper, membuat pemuda itu kaget. Karena sebenarnya, ia masih sedikit takut pada Robin._

"_A—Apa?" tanyanya gugup._

_Robin tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Chopper. "Sebaiknya kau segera susul Kenshi-san atau ia akan tersesat."_

_Chopper mengangguk, masih gugup. "Ba—baiklah. Dan kau sendiri?"_

"_Aku ada sedikit urusan. Dan setelah selesai, aku akan kembali kesini. Jangan khawatir," ujar wanita itu sambil bangkit dari kursinya. _

^v^v^v^v

Robin berjalan dalam ruangan itu. Berbeda dengan ruangan sebelumnya yang hanya berisi ruang kosong, kali ini ruangan tempat Robin berada sekarang terlihat seperti ruang kerja. Ada sofa panjang, meja dengan sebuah _Personal Computer _di atasnya dan kursi kecil di balik meja itu.

Gadis itu mendekati meja. Ia ingin tahu, apa yang ada di dalam komputer itu. Mungkin saja, ia akan menemukan sesuatu yang menarik. Saat sudah berada di depan meja, ia nyalakan komputer. Kemudian ia tersenyum. Ia sudah menduga bahwa komputer ini dilindungi _password_, sesaat kemudian ia mengambil PDA dari _clutch _miliknya dan menyambungkannya dengan _port USB_ di CPU.

"Sudah kusambungkan. Sekarang giliranmu," katanya pada Vivi.

"Baiklah, sekarang kau tinggal duduk manis dan biarkan aku beraksi."

^v^v^v^v

Zoro masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang terasa pengap. Ruangan ini seperti tidak memiliki AC. Kelihatannya ada beberapa jendela, namun tidak berventilasi.

KLIK!

Terdengar suara saklar dibunyikan. Saat ruangan berubah terang, Zoro memandang sekeliling. Tidak ada apapun di ruangan ini kecuali sebuah meja hias berukuran 2x1 meter dengan tiga vas bunga di atasnya. Dan beberapa koleksi pedang yang tergantung di atasnya.

"Sudah puas melihat-lihat?"

Suara itu mengalihkan perhatian Zoro. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang, walaupun wajahnya tak terlihat terkejut. Seperti sudah merasakan kehadiran musuh sejak tadi. Disana berdiri seorang lelaki yang mengenaakan topi dengan bentuk hidung yang kelihatannya sebelas-dua belas alias hampir sama dengan hidung Usopp. Entahlah, mungkin cuma perasaannya saja.

"Kenapa? Kau kaget dengan kedatanganku?" tanya orang itu lagi.

"Tidak juga," jawab Zoro.

Berikutnya, semua terjadi dengan cepat. Kedua orang itu mengambil pistol yang tersimpan di balik baju mereka dan menembakkan pelurunya pada musuh secara bersamaan. Refleks mereka berdua saling menghindar. Kemudian Zoro kembali membidik musuhnya. Namun, tanpa disadarinya, musuh sudah berada di hadapannya. Dengan satu pukulan telak di perut, ia menghempaskan Zoro ke arah meja. Membuat meja dan vas itu hancur akibat hantaman tubuhnya.

"Segini sajakah? Kau mengecewakan," tanya musuhnya dengan nada mengejek.

Zoro masih terduduk sambil mengatur napasnya. Ia lalu berdiri dan mengambil sebuah katana yang tergantung di dinding. "Seharusnya kau tidak menghempaskanku kemari. Sekarang kau akan menyesal karena meremehkanku," katanya dengan tatapan tajam pada lawannya.

^v^v^v^v

_Sebuah taksi berhenti di depan sebuah rumah kecil di pinggiran kota Tokyo. Dari dalam taksi, Robin yang mengenakan celana selutut berwarna biru, high heels, kemeja ungu dengan jaket, dan topi berwarna senada keluar setelah membayar ongkos pada supir taksi tersebut._

_Setelah taksi itu menghilang dari pandangan, Robin memasuki halaman rumah itu perlahan. Ia amati bentuk rumah yang dikatakan angker oleh penduduk sekitar. Rumah itu cukup besar dengan dua lantai. Dengan bentuk ala rumah tradisional Jepang pada umumnya, rumah itu terlihat megah. Walaupun memang, rumah itu terlihat jarang diurus oleh gadis itu yakin kalau ia tidak salah alamat._

_Ia membuka pintu depan dengan hati-hati. Perlahan, ia mengintip dengan memunculkan kepalanya ke dalam. Sepi. Suasananya juga gelap. Tapi, Robin yakin, apa yang dicarinya ada disini. Saat ia sudah masuk dan bersiap menutup pintu, gerakannya terhenti bersamaan dengan sebuah pistol yang menempel di keningnya. _

_Robin menatap ke samping, tahu bahwa orang yang menodongkan pistol adalah orang yang dicarinya. "Apa kabar, Nefertari Vivi?" Ia lalu melihat ke arah tangan Vivi. "Kelihatannya tanganmu sudah baikan."_

_Vivi memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sama seperti saat mereka terakhir bertemu. Benci. "Mau apa kau?"_

"_Aku hanya ingin minta sedikit bantuan."_

"_Jangan mimpi! Memangnya kau pikir aku mau membantumu?" bentak Vivi._

_Robin menatapnya dalam-dalam. "Benarkah? Ternyata kau masih dendam padaku."_

"_Bagus kalau kau sudah tahu!" dengus Vivi kesal._

_Robin menghela napas pelan. "Dengar. Aku datang kemari bukan ingin bertarung denganmu. Aku hanya ingin minta bantuanmu sedikit. Dan untuk kali ini saja, kita lupakan masalah yang terjadi di antara kita."_

"_Bantuan apa?" Vivi mulai mengendurkan pegangan pada pistol dan menurunkannya._

"_Akan kuceritakan padamu."_

_Dan Robin pun mulai menceritakan kronologi cerita penculikan Nami hingga rencana yang akan dilakukannya._

"_Lalu, apa hubungannya denganku? Aku tak mau terlibat masalah kalian!" elak Vivi._

"_Aku tahu kau cukup akrab dengan seorang hacker bernama SogeKing. Kalian kadang sering bertemu, kan? Dan bukankah sebenarnya rumah ini adalah markas kecil miliknya? Kau hanya menumpang sementara disini saat berusaha mencariku untuk balas dendam."_

_Mata Vivi membulat. "Bagaimana kau tahu?"_

_Robin tersenyum. "Aku mendengar langsung dari mulut SogeKing. Dan ia menitip pesan kepadamu, bahwa kau yang akan membantuku dengan memberi apa yang aku butuhkan sementara ia dipanggil ke markas. Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak. Kau bisa menghubunginya sekarang kalau mau."_

_Vivi masih menunjukkan wajah tidak percaya. Bagaimanapun, Robin adalah pembunuh, yang bisa setiap saat menarik pelatuk pistolnya dan membuat gadis berambut biru terang itu menyusul ayahnya. Tapi, kalau memang mau membunuh atau mengancam, harusnya Robin sudah melakukannya dari tadi._

"_Jangan khawatir. Aku bahkan tidak bawa senjata," ucap Robin, seolah tahu apa yang dipikirkan Vivi. "Lagipula, aku sulit bertarung dengan menggunakan sepatu hak tinggi," sambung Robin sambil melirik kakinya._

_Vivi berpikir sebentar. Ia lalu menghela napas pelan. "Ikut aku."_

_Mereka berjalan menuju bagian belakang rumah. Disana ada sebuah tangga yang kelihatannya sudah lapuk. Robin kira mereka akan naik ke atas, namun ternyata Vivi malah berjalan menuju ke balik tangga. Gadis itu jongkok, kelihatannya sedang mengutak-atik sesuatu._

_Robin yang juga merunduk di belakang Vivi melihat dengan heran. _

"_Ini pintu rahasia. Kau tahu, dulunya rumah ini adalah milik pacar Usopp yang bernama Kaya. Sayangnya, gadis itu meninggal akibat penyakit misterius yang bahkan tidak ada obatnya sama sekali. Dan sejak saat itu, Usopp tinggal di rumah ini. Dan pintu rahasia ini dibuat Usopp saat ia ingin menjenguk Kaya," kata Vivi tiba-tiba._

"_Tunggu? Apa maksudnya?"_

_Vivi menghentikan aktivitasnya. Ia lalu menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Robin. Pandangannya mulai sendu. "Gadis itu juga pembunuh bayaran. Sayangnya, saat organisasi tempatnya bernaung, Kuro, dihancurkan oleh Shichibukai, gadis itu berhasil melarikan diri di saat para pembunuh lain diburu dan ditangkap oleh agen level 1 pemerintah itu. Ia satu-satunya yang selamat. Masalahnya, saat itu tubuhnya mulai lemah karena penyakit yang dideritanya. Usopp-lah yang menolongnya. Dan tentu saja, ia tahu siapa gadis itu."_

_Suasana hening sejenak. Sepertinya Vivi ingin menyusun kata-kata untuk lanjutan ceritanya. Robin sabar menunggu._

"_Pintu rahasia ini dibuat untuk menyembunyikan gadis itu. Dibalik pintu inilah Usopp menemani Kaya, menceritakan berbagai hal pada gadis itu sebagai pelipur lara, sampai akhir hayatnya beberapa bulan kemudian. Gadis itu tidak mau dibawa ke rumah sakit ataupun diobati. Karena ia takut bahwa nanti, ia mungkin akan ditemukan agen rahasia yang mengejarnya. Dan kalau mereka tahu Usopp-lah yang menyembunyikannya, ia pasti akan dapat masalah."_

_Vivi kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya membuka pintu itu. Ia meraba-raba sejenak sebelah kanan pintu dengan jari-jarinya. Kemudian, Vivi mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuknya sebanyak lima kali dengan tiga ketukan keras dan dua ketukan pelan pada dinding tersebut. Susunan iramanya adalah keras-pelan-pelan-keras-keras. Kemudian sebuah panel muncul dan Vivi lalu menempelkan ibu jarinya di panel itu. Dalam sekejap, panel memberikan tanda berwarna hijau dan pintu terbuka._

"_Kau tidak akan bisa menemukan panel ini kalau kau tidak tahu letak yang tepat dan berapa ketukan yang harus kau buat," jelas Vivi. Ia lalu tersenyum. "Terkadang aku heran. Apa saja hal-hal unik lainnya yang sudah diciptakan Usopp?"_

"_Apakah itu pemindai sidik jari?" tanya Robin sambil menunjuk benda yang dimaksud._

_Vivi mengangguk. "Hanya aku dan Usopp—tentu saja, yang punya akses masuk kemari. Dan walaupun kelihatannya sama seperti pemindai sidik jari lainnya, tapi yang satu ini berbeda. Sangat sulit mengakalinya. Aku tidak terlalu paham, tapi begitulah yang dia katakan padaku."_

"_Oh," jawab Robin pelan sambil melihat apa yang ada di balik pintu._

_Di balik pintu itu ternyata ada sebuah tangga yang menuju ke lantai bawah tanah. Mereka berdua turun perlahan. Sesampainya di bawah, Vivi menyalakan saklar lampu di dekatnya. Suasana berubah sedikit terang karena ternyata lampu yang menerangi mereka mungkin hanya bola lampu lima watt._

_Ruangan itu hanya memiliki luas 5x4 meter. Ada satu ventilasi udara di hadapan mereka. Robin baru sadar bahwa ruangan ini cukup tinggi. Setiap sisi ruangan hanya diisi rak besar kecuali sisi di hadapan Robin yang berupa meja panjang tepat di bawah ventilasi. Mungkin disana adalah tempat Usopp membuat penemuan-penemuannya._

"_Dulu ruangan ini adalah kamar Kaya saat ia sakit. Dulu juga ada subuah jendela kecil sebagai pengatur sirkulasi udara di atas meja itu. Setelah ia meninggal, Usopp menggunakannya sebagai 'markas'nya. Dan jendela itu hanya diganti sebuah ventilasi kecil agar keberadaan ruangan ini tidak diketahui."_

"_Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kau bisa tahu semua tentang si hidung panjang?" tanya Robin, masih belum bergerak dari tempatnya._

_Vivi mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar julukan Robin pada Usopp. "Selama beberapa waktu bersamanya, aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai teman dekat. Dan sepertinya, ia memang butuh teman curhat. Ia belum yakin untuk menceritakan hal ini pada teman-temannya, jadi ia memberitahuku yang tidak terlibat organisasi manapun. Aku belajar menjadi hacker juga dari dia, walaupun aku sudah tahu dasar-dasarnya sebelum bertemu Usopp."_

_Robin mulai tertarik untuk meneliti isi rak-rak itu. Ia berjalan ke arah rak yang paling dekat dengannya. Ia lalu mengambil sesuatu yang berupa jam tangan. _

"_Itu alat yang bisa menciptakan gelombang elektromaknetik kuat dan membuat alat elektronik di sekitarmu menjadi tak berguna saat kau nyalakan. Alat itu bisa bertahan selama enam bulan, tanpa berhenti dipakai."_

"_Keren juga. Aku ambil ini," kata Robin sambil memasukkan alat itu ke saku jaketnya. Vivi lalu juga menyerahkan sebuah peledak yang terbuat dari plastik pada Robin._

"_Alat peledak semtex. Bisa digunakan tanpa terdeteksi detektor logam. Kurasa kau juga akan butuh ini nanti," Vivi menyerahkan peledak di tangannya bersama sebuah kawat tipis dan detonator yang terlihat seperti stopwatch. _

_Saat kembali meneliti rak, Vivi menyerahkan seutas kawat tipis dari baja pada Robin. "Penemuan baru CIA. Ringan dan lentur, namun juga sangat kuat dan mampu menahan beban maksimal 100 kg. Kau juga pasti akan membutuhkannya."_

_Gadis berambut raven itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "100 kg? Yang benar saja!"_

"_Kau bisa mencobanya nanti kalau tidak percaya. Mereka menggunakannya agar bisa menyelamatkan banyak orang saat pertempuran. Kau paham maksudku, kan?"_

_Robin mengangguk pelan. Ia lalu menyimpan benda itu di saku jaketnya bersama dua barang lain yang juga diambilnya tadi._

_Gadis itu merasa yang dibutuhkannya hanya segini saja. Toh, ia takkan bisa membawa banyak bawaan. Lebih baik bawa sedikit saja, namun akan sangat berguna nanti._

_Saat mereka berdua kembali ke lantai satu, Robin seperti teringat hal yang penting. "Aku ingin kau mencari sesuatu."_

"_Mencari apa?"_

^v^v^v^v

Di luar gedung hotel Grand Sky, tepatnya di sebuah van mini yang diparkir di area sebuah taman sejauh 500 meter dari hotel, Vivi sibuk mengotak-atik _password _sesuai dengan permintaan Robin_. _Mereka menggunakan _password _yang sulit dipecahkan. Namun, Vivi harus berterima kasih pada Usopp. Karena, ia pernah melihat lelaki itu memecahkan kode _password _suatu perusahaan dengan model yang sama persis. Hanya berbeda di beberapa bagian saja.

Ia melihat ke layar _netbook_ yang sedang memuat tulisan:

**SHOW THE CONTENTS? (Y/N)**

Vivi merasa tak ada salahnya ia melihat isi komputer itu sebentar. Toh, nanti ia akan beritahu pada Robin. Kemudian, ia menekan tombol Y.

**LOADING DATA...**

**PLEASE WAIT...**

Beberapa saat kemudian, tampilan layarnya berubah. Terlihat beberapa file yang kelihatannya penting dan rahasia. Ia melihat suatu file yang merupakan histori tanah sebelum menjadi pemilik hotel. Ia membacanya sebentar, lalu terlihat bola matanya membulat.

'Tunggu! Jadi sebelum adanya pembangunan, tanah tempat hotel itu berdiri adalah milik...'

Satu file lain yang menarik perhatiannya. File itu terpisah dari file-file lain dan ditempatkan di folder khusus. Mudah saja bagi Vivi untuk membuka _password-nya. _Dan lagi-lagi, ia dibuat terkejut. Bahkan lebih terkejut dari sebelumnya.

'Gila! Jadi itu rencananya! Robin harus tahu soal ini!'

^v^v^v^v

"Kau sudah pecahkan _password_-nya?" tanya Robin.

"Ya. Dan aku menemukan sesuatu yang berbahaya. Kau harus tahu soal ini."

Robin mengernyitkan dahi mendengar nada suara Vivi yang terdengar panik. "Memangnya apa yang kau temukan?" tanya Robin sambil mencabut PDA-nya dan memasukkan ke _clutch_-nya. Layar pada komputer di hadapannya sudah terlihat berbeda. Dan itu berarti, Vivi sudah berhasil memecahkan kodenya.

"Sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang disimpan di hotel ini."

Robin semakin terlihat bingung. "Apa? Mereka menyimpan apa?"

"Mereka akan menggunakan..."

Suara sambungan komunikasi mereka terputus saat Robin berkelit ke samping. Ia lalu berguling ke sudut ruangan. Terlihat empat orang berpakaian serba hitam memasuki ruangan sambil membawa senapan semi otomatis.

'Mereka orang-orang Chipper Pol!'

Robin memang mengenal siapa-siapa saja anggota dari organisasi pemerintah itu. Tapi, setahu dia, CP9 hanya berisi 9 orang termasuk dirinya. Jadi mungkin orang-orang itu berasal dari CP1-CP8.

Masalahnya adalah sekarang Robin mengenakan gaun dan sepatu hak tinggi. Dan itu menyebabkan gerakannya terbatas.

Beberapa detik kemudian, ia menerjang ke arah salah satu dari mereka yang posisinya dekat dengannya. Ia mencengkram lengan orang itu lalu memuntirnya ke belakang hingga terdengar suara tulang yang patah. Satu pukulan di tengkuk membuat orang itu hilang kesadaran. Dengan cepat Robin mengambil senapan yang dipegang orang itu dan berguling ke arah sofa yang jauh dari mereka.

Tanpa buang waktu, ia menembak ke arah ketiga orang lainnya. Tembakan beruntun itu membuat ketiganya mencari perlindungan di bawah meja komputer. Robin tersenyum sinis. Peraturan penting dalam bertarung adalah: 'Jangan berlindung di dekat peralatan apapun yang mudah meledak, seperti perlengkapan elektronik.'

Ia mencari dimana CPU komputer. Begitu menemukan posisi benda itu, ia langsung menembaknya. Ledakan kecil terdengar di meja itu. Tapi cukup membuat musuh-musuhnya terpental ke segala arah di ruangan itu. Robin melirik ke dinding di hadapannya. Ada saklar lampu disana. Harus diakui, sulit menghabisi musuh dalam gelap. Ia butuh cahaya dari lampu ruangan ini. Memang beresiko, tapi justru akan lebih mudah menghabisi musuh dalam keadaan terang.

Ia langsung menyalakan saklar. Kemudian, terlihat tiga orang itu mencoba bangun dengan susah payah. Namun, Robin tidak memberi mereka kesempatan. Dua tembakan di dada dan satu di dahi. Dan pertarungan selesai dalam sekejap.

"Hei! Kau dengar aku?"

Hening. Tidak terdengar apapun. Kelihatannya ada gangguan sinyal sehingga sambungan komunikasi mereka terputus. Robin melihat ke arah kabel _earset_-nya. Putus. Pasti karena tembakan pertama tadi. Untung saja tidak mengenai tubuhnya.

"_Shit!_" umpatnya pelan.

Sambil mengambil kembali _clutch _yang sempat ia lempar ke sudut ruangan, Robin mencoba mengatur napasnya. Ia lalu menatap komputer yang tak berbentuk lagi. Dalam hati, ia menyesal karena meledakkan benda itu. Ditambah lagi, Vivi tak bisa dihubungi. Gadis berambut biru itu bahkan belum sempat memberitahu dirinya tentang apa yang ditemukannya di komputer tadi.

Gadis berambut raven itu membalikkan badannya, berniat pergi dari ruangan itu saat sebuah tembakan mengenai lengannya. Tembakan itu hanya menyerempet namun menimbulkan luka sayatan sepanjang lima senti serta membuat darah mengalir deras dari lengan Robin. Ia lalu melihat ke arah pintu. Disana berdiri seseorang dengan pakaian serba hitam dan jaket bertudung. Wajahnya ditekuk ke bawah.

"Siapa kau?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Robin, orang itu mengangkat wajahnya. Warna matanya langsung mengingatkan Robin.

"Kau..."

Sebuah tembakan kembali dihadiahkan orang itu pada Robin. Beruntung Robin sempat menghindar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Teriakan Robin tidak dihiraukan. Sebaliknya, orang itu malah semakin gencar menembakkan peluru dari pistol semi-otomatis miliknya. Robin tidak tinggal diam. Ia mengambil pistol milik anggota Chipper Pol yang dikalahkannya tadi dan membalas tembakan orang itu.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa kau melakukan ini, Nami!"

~TBC~

**A/N: Sedikit pemberitahuan, saya bakal lanjutin fic ini ke sekuelnya yang emang udah saya tentukan plot dan chara-chara baru yang sebelumnya tidak ada atau cuma numpang lewat di fic ini. Jadi, doakan saya supaya bisa nyelesain fic ini secepatnya (dengan chapter yang panjang, mungkin#direbus) :D**

**REVIEW AGAIN, PLEASE?**


	11. Chapter 11: The Battles part 2

**Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Odacchi**

**Warning: AU, typo, de el el**

**A/N: Okeh, silakan tendang saya karena telat apdet. Padahal ini chapter udah selesai dari seminggu yang lalu T.T Seperti chapter sebelumnya, kali ini juga chapternya dibuat lebih panjang :D**

**Enjoy~~**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**Chapter 11: The Battles part 2**

_**Grand Line Central, New York, lantai 47, satu hari sebelumnya**_

_Usopp masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan sebesar aula namun hanya berisi sebuah meja berukuran 4x5 meter dengan masing-masing empat bangku di sisi yang panjang dan tiga di sisi yang pendek. Ruangan itu terlihat lengang walaupun sebenarnya ada banyak orang yang berada di aula itu._

_Di sana, duduklah sembilan orang yang paling dihindari Usopp selama ia menjadi agen intelijen. Empat Pimpinan dan Shichibukai. Dua kekuatan yang menyaingi CIA, FBI, NSA, dan semua agen intelijen Amerika lainnya baik dari segi peralatan canggih dan kemampuan setiap agennya yang begitu ditakuti. Mereka tidak pernah terekspos oleh media. Karena keberadaan mereka sengaja ditutupi. Ada tapi seperti tak ada._

"_Kalian menyimpang dari misi."_

_Suara itu membuat bulu kuduk Usopp berdiri. Suara itu, suara Sengoku, Pimpinan Utama mereka. _

"_Maafkan kami, tapi semua di luar dugaan," jawab Usopp pelan._

"_Walaupun begitu, bagaimana mungkin kalian bekerja sama dengan orang yang harusnya dikirim ke penjara hari ini? Tidak tanggung-tanggung, tiga monster Seiryuu yang membantunya!" kali ini kemarahan Sengoku terlihat jelas._

"_Kami hanya ingin menyelamatkan teman, apa salahnya?" Usopp membela diri._

"_Kau..."_

"_Sudahlah, Sengoku. Untuk apa marah-marah begitu?" suara lain mencoba meredakan kemarahan Sengoku._

"_Apa maksudmu, Garp?" _

_Usopp menoleh pada orang yang duduk di samping Sengoku. Kakek Luffy—yang sekaligus wakil pimpinan Seiryuu—terlihat santai, tidak seperti Usopp._

"_Biarkan saja mereka melakukan sesuka hati mereka. Toh, ini masih ada hubungannya dengan kejadian 13 tahun lalu, kan? Mungkin dengan begini, misteri itu akan terpecahkan."_

_Semua yang ada disana diam, memikirkan kata-kata Garp. Mereka yang ada disana adalah orang yang tahu betul kejadian 13 tahun lalu. Tapi tidak dengan Usopp. Ia hanya tahu sekilas saja, tidak terlalu mendalam. Tapi sebenarnya, masa lalu Nico Robin memang cukup menggelitik rasa penasarannya._

_Sengoku terlihat berpikir sejenak. Keputusan apa yang harus diambilnya? Mengutus Shichibukai? Tidak. Masalahnya tidak sebesar itu. Ia tidak boleh menugaskan mereka di misi yang sebenarnya tidak terlihat "gawat" ini. Tapi, ia tak punya pilihan lain. Pria itu menarik napas pelan._

"_Baiklah. Hancock dan Usopp, aku tugaskan kalian menyusul ke Hotel Grand Sky! Jangan lupa, ajak Portgas D. Ace dan Tony Tony Chopper! Misi kalian adalah membantu Trio Monster dan membawa Nico Robin kemari dalam keadaan hidup. Jika tidak memungkinkan, bunuh wanita itu di tempat!" perintah Sengoku._

_Perintah yang keluar jelas mengagetkan Usopp dan Hancock. Terutama Usopp. Padahal, ia adalah orang yang membantu Robin secara 'tidak langsung' melalui Vivi. Dan sekarang, ia malah ditugaskan untuk membunuh gadis itu. Tapi, walaupun bimbang, ia tak punya pilihan lain._

"_Siap!"_

^v^v^v^v

"Nami!"

Orang yang dicari-carinya ada di hadapannya. Tapi, Robin terlihat bingung. Apa yang terjadi dengan gadis ini? Ia bisa menembak dengan kecepatan dan keakuratan yang luar biasa. Suatu hal yang aneh untuk seorang gadis yang bahkan kelihatannya tidak pernah memegang pistol.

"Nami, sadarlah! Ini aku, Robin! Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Nami tidak menghiraukan teriakan Robin. Ia menerjang maju dan melayangkan pukulan ke dada Robin namun dengan sigap ditangkis gadis itu. Hanya sedetik, Nami mengarahkan pistolnya ke kening Robin dan menarik pelatuknya.

Robin mendongakkan kepalanya ke belakang. Ia bisa melihat peluru itu menembus tembok di belakangnya. Ia lalu membuang pistolnya dan mencengkram kedua lengan Nami lalu menyuduk perut gadis berambut oranye itu dengan lututnya, membuat gadis itu terlempar ke dinding di samping pintu.

Robin jongkok sambil mengatur napasnya. Ia melihat Nami yang bangun setelah dilempar tadi. Bahkan tidak terlihat kelelahan di wajah cantiknya.

'Stamina yang luar biasa! Dia tidak seperti Nami yang biasanya!'

Saat wajah mereka berdekatan tadi, Robin bisa melihat tatapan kosong dari mata gadis itu. Dan dari gerak-geriknya, Robin tahu kalau Nami dikendalikan seseorang. Tapi siapa yang bisa membuat Nami memiliki kekuatan yang seimbang dengan dirinya hanya dalam waktu beberapa jam saja?

Robin tidak mau buang-buang waktu lagi. Ia harus menyadarkan gadis itu kembali. Tapi, ia tak tahu caranya. Ia hanya bisa mencoba.

Kedua gadis itu saling menerjang maju. Saat jarak di antara mereka hanya tinggal setengah meter, Nami mencengkram lengan Robin yang terluka dan bersiap memuntirnya. Namun, karena sudah bisa membaca serangan Nami, gadis itu balik mencengkram tangan Nami dan memuntirnya ke belakang. Sebelum berhasil, Nami melakukan gerakan salto kecil dan menendang perut Robin sambil melayang di udara.

Tendangan itu sukses mendarat di perut Robin, mengakibatkan rasa nyeri menjalar cepat di sekitar daerah yang tertendang tadi. Robin berusaha menahan rasa sakitnya. Gadis itu melepaskan cekalan tangannya pada Nami. Ia lalu bersalto ke belakang sebelum Nami melayangkan tendangan kedua.

Belum berhenti sampai disitu, Nami kembali menerjang ke arah Robin yang bahkan belum sempat menarik napas. Ia menyiapkan tinjunya ke arah kepala Robin, berniat menghantamkan kepala gadis itu ke dinding. Robin tak bergeming. Tatapannya berubah tajam. Ia lalu menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang menghilang.

Nami menghentikan gerakannya. Ia mencari-cari sosok Robin yang tak terlihat. Tanpa disadarinya, Robin sudah berada di belakangnya dan bersiap menotok lehernya. Nami berkelit dengan berputar dan menghadap Robin. Tangan kanannya mengeluarkan pistol cadangan yang tersimpan di balik tubuhnya.

'Bahkan refleksnya pun secepat ini!' batin Robin tak percaya.

Tapi, biar bagaimanapun, Robin lebih terlatih dan punya 'jam terbang' lebih banyak dalam hal pertarungan dibandingkan Nami. Sebelum pelatuk ditarik, ia menotok tangan yang memegang pistol dengan cepat hingga Nami tak sempat mengantisipasinya. Hal itu membuat tangan Nami terasa kebas dan tak mampu digerakkan. Kesempatan itu dimanfaatkan Robin. Ia menendang perut Nami dan membuat gadis itu terhempas ke belakang dan menabrak dinding. Saking kuatnya tendangan itu, membuat retakan di dinding yang ada di sekitar tubuh Nami.

'Apakah sudah selesai?'

Ia mendekati tubuh Nami yang bersandar di dinding dengan kepala tertunduk. Perlahan ia berjongkok dan menyingkap rambut panjang gadis yang sudah dianggap seperti adiknya itu. Matanya terpejam. Robin meraba nadi di lehernya. Masih berdenyut.

'Dia hanya pingsan,' Robin menghela napas.

Ia memegang tangan kiri Nami, mencoba mengangkat tubuhnya dan membopongnya menuju sofa. Kemudian, ia baringkan gadis itu di sana. Sulit memang. Tapi, ia tahu kalau orang-orang itu tidak memerlukan Nami lagi. Gadis ini hanyalah umpan pemancing dirinya. Jadi, Robin merasa tak ada salahnya, ia membiarkan Nami berada di sini. Karena Sanji, Luffy, ataupun Zoro akan datang menolongnya.

Robin berjalan menuju pintu dan berniat mematikan saklar lampu. Ia tak mengambil _clutch_-nya, tapi pistol yang digunakan Nami tadi. Ia langsung menuju ke tempat saklar.

DOR!

^v^v^v^v

"Kau kuat juga."

Luffy berusaha berdiri sambil membersihkan darah yang keluar dari pinggir bibirnya. Ia mengambil pose untuk menyerang. Terlihat musuhnya berdiri dengan santai. Namun, Luffy tahu, lelaki itu juga waspada seperti dirinya.

Dengan cepat, mereka saling berlari menuju tempat lawan. Semakin dekat, kecepatan tidak juga menurun, malah bertambah. Dan kalau mereka bertabrakan, fatal akibatnya. Namun, mereka bukanlah petarung amatiran. Mereka adalah dua petarung terbaik yang dimiliki masing-masing organisasi.

Saat jarak hanya tinggal setengah meter, Luffy melakukan gerakan setengah salto sambil mengincar dada lawannya. Namun, ternyata lawannya cukup pintar, ia menyilangkan kedua tangan di dada sambil menghentikan laju larinya. Tendangan Luffy mampu ditahannya walaupun sanggup membuat lawannya terdorong jauh.

"Sial!" geram Luffy.

"Sekarang giliranku."

Sambil berkata begitu, lawannya mencengkram kaki Luffy dan menariknya. Gerakan itu membuat tubuh Luffy ikut tertarik. Lawannya bersiap meninju wajah anggota Seiryuu itu. Namun ternyata, Luffy mencengkram kepalan tangan yang sudah beberapa senti di depan wajahnya dengan sigap dan menendang perut lawannya dengan kakinya yang masih bebas.

Tendangan itu cukup telak dan menyakitkan. Rasa sakit yang muncul membuatnya melepaskan cengkramannya pada tangan Luffy. Kesempatan itu dimanfaatkan Luffy. Ia langsung menyerang lawannya dengan serangan bertubi-tubi di wajah dan badannya. Serangan yang cepat dan tak berhenti itu membuat lawannya memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya.

"Kau...," geram lawannya sambil mencoba bangkit.

Dalam hati, Luffy kaget karena lawannya berdiri dengan cepat padahal sudah diserang terus menerus. Jelaslah bahwa CP9 memang sehebat yang ia dengar.

"Aku tidak punya waktu lagi," gumam Luffy.

Setelah berkata demikian, Luffy kembali menerjang maju. Kali ini ia harus pastikan lawannya tidak bisa bangun lagi. Waktunya tidak banyak. Ia masih harus mencari Nami.

"Kau kira aku akan membiarkanmu pergi?"

Luffy melompat ke atas, membuat lawannya mendongak. Kemudian, ia meluruskan kakinya dan mengarahkannya ke kepala lawannya dengan cepat. Lawannya mengelak ke samping, namun ternyata tendangan Luffy berhasil menyerempet wajahnya. Luffy lalu melihat ke arah sebuah pintu. Ia sempat menyentuh pintu itu sekilas saat ia terlempar ke dinding di sampingnya.

Sebelum sempat mencapai tanah, Luffy mengumpulkan tenaganya sekali lagi. Ini adalah serangan terakhir baginya. Kalau tidak sekarang, tidak akan ada waktu lagi. Saat wajahnya tepat di hadapan wajah lawannya, ia langsung menghantamkan pukulan ke dada lawannya. Tentu saja, lawannya sempat mencengkram tangan Luffy dan membuatnya meringis menahan sakit, tapi serangan tak berhenti sampai disitu. Dengan cepat, Luffy menghantamkan pukulan dengan tangan yang lain ke wajahnya. Sasarannya jelas. Pintu yang ia sentuh tadi.

Tenaga yang terkumpul di tangan Luffy cukup untuk menghentikan perlawanan musuhnya. Dengan satu hantaman ke pintu membuat darah mengalir deras dari kepala lawannya.

"Karena kau tidak akan membiarkan aku pergi, maka tidak ada jalan lain selain mengalahkanmu, Rob Lucci," gumamnya pelan.

Luffy masih berdiri tegak sambil mengatur napasnya. Lawannya terlihat pingsan. Ia bisa merasakan nyeri di sekujur tubuhnya tapi ia tak peduli. Ia melihat pintu itu. Seingatnya, Sanji pernah memberi tahu tentang logam pembuat pintu itu. Kalau tidak salah, itu adalah logam terkuat di dunia. Tapi apa, ya? Ia sudah lupa.

"Yosh, aku tidak boleh buang waktu."

Ia melihat sekeliling. Kemudian, ia segera berlari ke arah yang diambil Zoro tadi. Tadi sekilas ia mendengar suara rentetan tembakan di lantai 21. Ia tak mempedulikan Sanji yang masih bertarung. Karena ia percaya Sanji takkan kalah.

^v^v^v^v

"Ukh! Kurang ajar!"

Sanji masih memandang musuhnya dengan tatapan datar. Perlahan musuhnya mencoba bangun. Tapi tanpa disadari Sanji tahu-tahu sudah ada di hadapannya. Satu tendangan dilayangkan ke perut, tapi mampu ditahan.

"Gyahahaha... Kau kira bisa mengalahkanku dengan mudah?"

"Aku sudah menendang wajahmu, maka akan kulakukan lagi sampai kau tidak bisa mengucapkan kata-kata yang sombong itu," jawab Sanji.

"Bukannya kau yang bicara sombong, hah?"

Sanji mencoba menendang dengan kakinya yang satu lagi. Namun, lagi-lagi lawannya bisa menahan. Sebagai balasan, lawannya memuntir kaki Sanji dan menghantamkan tubuhnya ke lantai.

BRUAGH!

Suara hantaman itu terdengar jelas. Darah keluar dari mulut Sanji. "Ugh!" erangnya pelan.

Belum selesai, musuhnya melompat, berniat menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas tubuh Sanji. Namun, Sanji cukup sigap. Ia menggulingkan tubuhnya ke samping dan bersalto dengan bertumpu pada satu tangan. Lawannya terlihat kaget. Saat tubuhnya tinggal sedikit lagi mencapai lantai, Sanji menghantamkan kaki kanannya ke perut lawannya. Karena tak sempat bereaksi, tendangan itu membuat tubuh lawannya menghantam lantai dengan suara berdebum yang keras.

Sanji memegang dadanya yang sedikit nyeri akibat hantaman tadi namun coba dihiraukannya. Sementara lawannya bangkit dengan susah payah.

"Kau... menyebalkan," geram lawannya.

"Sekarang kau sudah kepayahan, kan? Bukankah sudah kubilang, setelah ini kau tidak akan bisa berkata apa-apa lagi."

Sanji melompat tinggi, berniat melakukan apa yang tadi akan dilakukan lawannya. Menimpa, tapi dengan kakinya. Tapi, lawannya tidak tinggal diam. Ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan tadi, persis seperti gerakan di awal tadi. Tendangan Sanji mampu ditahannya. Dan dalam sekejap lawan menyerang balik dengan menjulurkan tangannya dan mengarahkan kukunya yang tajam ke arah bahu Sanji. Kuku itu berhasil menembus tubuh Sanji dan membuat darah mengalir dari bahunya.

"Cih. Kau punya kekuatan yang merepotkan," gumam Sanji sambil memegang bahunya.

"Gyahahaha. Itu belum seberapa. Kau akan merasakan yang lebih sakit daripada itu!"

"Fuh," Sanji menghembuskan asap rokoknya. "Maaf, tidak ada waktu bermain lagi. Nami-san dan Robin-chan sedang menunggu bantuanku."

Sanji tak bergeming saat lawannya datang dan mengarahkan kuku-kukunya yang tajam ke arah dadanya. Ia berputar dan semakin lama semakin cepat. Membuat lawannya bingung apa yang sebenarnya sedang dilakukannya.

"Daripada berputar begitu, lebih baik carilah cara untuk menghindar!" ejek lawannya.

"Dasar bodoh. Justru sekarang kau yang harus menghindar."

Tepat saat lawannya berada di depan Sanji, ia bisa melihat kaki si koki yang berubah menjadi warna merah. Dengan cepat, ia menendang tepat di perut. Rasa panas dari kaki Sanji menjalar di perut lawannya, namun Sanji masih mendorong kakinya sekuat tenaga, mengakibatkan lawannya terpental dan menghancurkan dinding di belakangnya.

Masih bangkit. Walaupun sudah dihajar seperti itu, ia tetap bangkit. Tapi, stamina musuhnya juga pasti sudah menurun jauh, dan hal inilah yang dimanfaatkan Sanji sebagai peluang. Tepat saat akan berdiri, ia sudah ada di hadapan musuhnya dan menghantamkan kakinya tepat ke wajah. Kena telak dan Sanji tahu itu. Musuhnya menghantam dinding dan membuat retakan lebar di sana.

Sanji diam memandang lelaki yang tak bergerak itu lagi sambil menghembuskan asap rokoknya. "Akhirnya selesai."

Ia melihat ke sisi kirinya. Ada sebuah lift. Sesaat ia bimbang. Yang mana yang harus diambil? Lewat tangga yang pasti makan waktu atau lewat lift yang mungkin saja merupakan jebakan. Tapi, ia tidak punya waktu lagi. Ia lalu melangkah ke lift dan menekan tombol di samping pintunya. Ajaib, pintunya terbuka padahal ia berpikir kalau tidak mungkin mereka—dirinya—dibiarkan masuk karena keberadaan mereka sudah ketahuan. Tapi, daripada mencari tangga lagi, lebih baik begini. Toh, ia harus bergegas. Walaupun begitu, perasaanya mulai tidak enak.

Sanji masuk ke dalam lift untuk naik ke lantai 21. Kurang dari satu menit, pintu terbuka di lantai 21. Namun ternyata, sudah ada sambutan di sana.

"Brengsek, aku dijebak," umpat Sanji pelan sambil melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya.

^v^v^v^v

"_Aku ingin kau mencari lokasi tempat yang akan kudatangi nanti."_

"_Maksudmu tempat pertemuanmu dengan si penculik?" _

"_Ya, begitulah."_

_Vivi menyipitkan matanya. "Apa dia tidak memberimu petunjuk kemana kau harus pergi?"_

_Robin memutar tubuhnya menghadap jendela, membelakangi Vivi. "Dia memberitahuku, tentu saja. Aku hanya ingin memastikan."_

"_Baiklah," gumam Vivi sambil menghela napas pelan._

_Mereka berjalan menuju sisi lain rumah itu. Di bagian belakang, bersebelahan dengan dapur, ada sebuah kamar kecil dengan pintu berwarna senada dengan rambut Vivi. Ia memutar kenop pintu itu dan membukanya._

"_Welcome to my world," katanya sambil masuk ke dalam._

_Robin terpaku sejenak melihat isi kamar itu. Satu perangkat PC lengkap dengan peralatan hacker yang ia tidak terlalu mengerti. Tapi, biarpun penuh, kamar ini tetap terlihat luas. Mungkin karena Vivi menata semuanya dengan rapi. _

_Pandangan gadis itu kemudian beralih ke kenop pintu. Ia melihat benda bulat itu dengan seksama. Di bagian bawah terdapat sesuatu seperti tuas kecil dan angka-angka. Kelihatannya pintu ini juga dilindungi kode. Tapi, tadi ia melihat Vivi memutar benda itu sama seperti memutar pintu biasa._

"_Kau jeli juga," komentar Vivi._

_Robin tersenyum. "Tidak mungkin kau tidak melindungi 'dunia'mu ini, kan? Apa ini juga hasil penemuan Usopp?" tebak Robin._

"_Separuh. Idenya berasal dariku," jawab Vivi._

_Kemudian, gadis hacker itu mulai berkutat dengan komputernya. Robin menunggu sambil berjalan ke arah jendela. Ia melihat keluar, yang terlihat hanya hamparan rumput yang luas. Dan beberapa pohon. Pemandangan yang menyejukkan mata._

"_Ini dia," kata Vivi, membuyarkan lamunan sesaat Robin._

_Gadis raven itu berjalan menuju Vivi dan duduk di belakangnya sambil menatap ke layar komputer. Ia terlihat bingung._

"_Kau yakin ini tempatnya?" tanyanya ragu._

"_Ya. Hotel Grand Sky. Kelihatannya akan ada peresmian gedung bertepatan dengan waktu yang dijanjikan si penculik untuk kalian bertemu."_

_Robin menatap setiap rincian yang diberikan Vivi dengan teliti. "Apakah ini alamatnya?" tunjuknya pada sebuah kalimat di samping gambar hotel._

_Vivi mengangguk. "Iya. Lokasinya di Miami, Florida. Ini alamat lengkapnya," tunjuk Vivi dengan kursor yang terlihat di layar komputernya._

_Robin membelalakkan matanya, membuat Vivi heran dengan perubahan ekspresi gadis itu. Namun, sebelum Vivi bertanya lebih jauh lagi, Robin sudah merubah air mukanya dengan wajah andalannya, 'Poker Face'._

"_Begitu," gumamnya._

_Ia lalu bangkit dari tempat duduk sambil berjalan ke arah pintu. Sebelum membuka kenop, ia menoleh ke arah Vivi. "Aku harap kau bisa ikut dalam rencana ini. Kau yang akan memandu kami. Jadi, kuharap kau mempelajari lebih lanjut detail bangunan itu."_

"_Baiklah. Serahkan padaku."_

_Tiba-tiba Robin teringat sesuatu. "Oh, ya. Ngomong-ngomong, apakah kau tidak mendapatkan cetak biru bangunan itu?"_

_Vivi menggeleng pelan. "Tidak sama sekali. Aku sudah mencari di segala situs yang memungkinkan, tapi tidak bisa. Satu-satunya jalan adalah mencuri langsung dari komputer yang ada di sana. Walaupun bangunan itu adalah hotel, aku yakin pasti ada disimpan di salah satu komputer yang ada di sana. Tugasmulah untuk mencarinya. Dan sisanya menjadi tanggung jawabku."_

"_Hmm... Sepertinya aku hanya bisa menggunakan rencana awal berdasarkan data yang baru kulihat tadi. Dan jangan lupa, buatkan empat undangan palsu agar tiga rekan kita dan juga aku bisa masuk ke sana tanpa masalah. Kurasa penjagaannya cukup ketat."_

"_Baiklah. Akan kuberikan padamu saat kalian akan ke bandara. Malam ini mungkin sudah siap. Kalau begitu, kau mau kemana sekarang?" tanya Vivi._

"_Ke suatu tempat dimana rekan-rekan kita yang lain sedang menunggu. Kau di sini saja. Nanti untuk informasi selanjutnya akan aku kabari," kata Robin._

"_Baiklah. Dan kurasa kau bisa memecahkan kode di pintu itu," tebak Vivi sambil melirik tangan Robin yang masih bertengger di kenop pintu._

"_Kurasa aku sudah menemukannya," katanya sambil membuka pintu. "Sampai jumpa."_

_Vivi melihat pintu itu tertutup perlahan. Ia lalu membuka program yang tersambung dengan kamera CCTV yang dipasang di depan rumah sembari mengawasi Robin yang berjalan ke arah jalan besar guna mencari taksi._

^v^v^v^v

_**Satu jam kemudian, Tokyo International Hospital**_

_Koridor lantai 4 terlihat lengang. Hanya terdengar derap langkah kaki dari dua orang, Zoro dan Chopper. Lantai rumah sakit itu berwarna putih dengan dinding berwarna biru pucat. Segalanya tertata rapi, tidak terlihat seperti bangunan berusia sepuluh tahun. _

_Mereka berhenti di depan sebuah kamar VIP bernomor 205. Saat akan mencapai pintu, Chopper berjalan ke sebelah ruangan._

"_Mau kemana kau?" tanya Zoro sambil mengawasi Chopper._

"_Memanggil Luffy. Dia ada di kamar sebelah. Kurasa dia sudah bangun," jawab Chopper._

_Zoro menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Dia sudah sehat?"_

"_Iya," angguk Chopper. "Luka-lukanya yang paling ringan. Hanya Ace dan Sanji yang butuh perawatan lebih karena mereka terkena efek ledakan mobil."_

"_Oh."_

_Zoro masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Ia melihat kamar Sanji dan merasa seperti saat ia di kamar Robin di rumah sakit X. Hanya saja, fasilitas kamar Robin lebih lengkap. Tentu saja, karena kamar itu digunakan untuk menahannya selama beberapa hari sebelum dibawa ke penjara. Begitulah rencana awalnya. Tapi akhirnya, sekarang ia malah menjadi 'tersangka' yang meloloskannya dari hukuman penjara. Setidaknya untuk saat ini._

_Ia duduk di depan tempat tidur Sanji. Dalam hati ia mengeluh. Kenapa dirinya selalu menjadi penjaga orang-orang yang terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit? Kemarin Robin, sekarang si koki mesum ini! Karena merasa tak ada kerjaan, akhirnya ia memilih tidur._

_Baru lima belas menit tertidur, ia mendengar erangan pelan. Ia membuka matanya sedikit dan meyakinkan bahwa itu adalah suara Sanji. Saat si koki pirang itu sudah sadar sepenuhnya, Zoro tersenyum sinis. __"Lama sekali kau sadar, Alis Keriting."_

"_Marimo?" Sanji tersentak. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"_

"_Menyelamatkanmu. Aku menelepon Chopper tentang kemungkinan kalian bertarung dengan para penculik itu. Dia langsung menyusul kalian dan menemukan kalau kalian sudah tergeletak tak sadarkan diri. Benar-benar memalukan."_

"_Apa maksudmu?" Sanji menatap rivalnya tajam._

"_Padahal kalian main keroyokan, tapi masih bisa kalah. Membunuh satu pun tak bisa," kata Zoro dengan nada merendahkan._

"_Kau..."_

_Sanji hampir saja menghajarnya namun terhenti saat pintu terbuka. Ia terkejut melihat siapa yang datang. Begitu juga Zoro, walaupun ia senang tidak terjadi apa-apa saat gadis itu pergi tadi._

"_Fufufu, kelihatannya kau sudah sadar. Nah, bagaimana kalau kita bicarakan lagi yang tadi, Kenshi-san?" tanya si tamu yang langsung dikenali Sanji. Gadis itu menatap Zoro._

"_Terserah kau saja, wanita," jawab Zoro malas. Namun, matanya mengikuti Robin yang mengambil posisi duduk di dekat jendela._

_Tidak lama setelah itu, pintu kembali dibuka. Kali ini, terlihat kepala Luffy menyembul dari balik pintu. Ia melihat Zoro dan langsung saja masuk dengan membanting pintu, membuat mereka bertiga terkejut. _

"_Zoro! Akhirnya kau datang juga!" katanya senang._

"_Yah, begitulah," ia lalu melihat Luffy dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. "Kau tidak terlihat kesakitan," komentarnya sambil melihat luka di tangan Luffy._

"_Ah, ini?" tunjuknya pada beberapa luka baret yang mulai menghilang itu. "Hanya tergores palang jurang saja. Hammock juga sih, tapi dia juga sudah sembuh." _

"_Hmm... kau memang selalu seperti itu," kata Zoro sambil bersandar pada sofa yang didudukinya dan menyilangkan kedua tangan di belakang kepala. "Dimana Chopper?"_

"_Ke kamar Hammock. Tapi dia bilang, cuma aku yang diminta kemari."_

"_Kelihatannya semua sudah lengkap."_

_Suara itu membuat Luffy menoleh. Dilihatnya seorang wanita cantik dengan pakaian berwarna ungu duduk di seberangnya._

"_Kau siapa?" tanyanya bingung._

"_Dia Nico Robin, Luffy. Gadis Iblis yang jadi target kita," kali ini Sanji yang menjawab._

"_He? Benarkah?" tanyanya pada Sanji lalu kembali menatap Robin. "Kenapa dia di sini? Kalian berhasil menangkapnya, ya?"_

"_Tidak juga," gumam Zoro pelan. Ia lalu menatap Robin. "Sekarang waktunya. Katakan saja pada mereka."_

_Robin mengangguk. Ia menatap ketiga wajah itu satu persatu. "Aku sudah mengetahui dimana tepatnya Nami sekarang."_

"_Benarkah?" potong Sanji tak percaya. Ada perasaan senang terlihat di wajahnya._

"_Dengarkan dia bicara sampai selesai. Jangan menyela dulu, Alis Keriting!" sergah Zoro kesal._

_Sanji menatap Zoro dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan bagi Zoro. "Memangnya kenapa? Lagipula kenapa kau terlihat kesal? Kau ini seperti pacarnya saja," celetuk Sanji._

"_Terserahlah," Zoro membuang muka._

"_Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Luffy yang tidak terlalu peduli dengan pertengkaran dua rekannya._

_Robin tersenyum. "Aku mengetahuinya karena memang sudah diberitahu oleh para penculik itu. Kemudian, untuk memastikannya, aku minta tolong pada Nefertari Vivi. Dia adalah rekan Usopp yang juga berprofesi sebagai hacker. Tempatnya adalah hotel berbintang lima. Hotel Grand Sky di Miami, Florida."_

"_Lalu? Apa rencanamu, Robin-chan? Apa ada hubungannya dengan kami?"_

"_Ya. Aku ingin kalian menyusup masuk bersamaku ke tempat itu. Rencananya adalah aku masuk terlebih dahulu lalu kalian bertiga menyusul beberapa saat kemudian. Alasannya adalah karena aku yang 'diundang', jadi aku bisa memberi tahu kalian apa yang harus dilakukan. Dan kita akan melakukannya dua hari lagi. Jadi, kuharap setidaknya kita berangkat ke Florida paling lambat malam ini."_

"_Kenapa tidak bersama-sama saja masuk ke hotel itu?" tanya Luffy polos._

"_Kau ini bodoh, ya?" tanya Sanji kesal. "Maksud Robin-chan adalah tempat itu pasti dilengkapi sistem keamanan canggih. Dan kita sama sekali tidak tahu tentang tempat itu. Jadi kalau Robin-chan yang pertama masuk, maka dia bisa memandu kita. Kau mengerti?"_

_Luffy mengangguk dengan wajah inosen. _

"_Setelah sampai di sana, kalian harus langsung mencari Nami. Tentu saja berdasarkan instruksi dariku. Begitu kalian menemukannya, sebisa mungkin langsung bawa dia keluar dari tempat itu bersama kalian bertiga."_

_Zoro menatap Robin tajam. "Kenapa kau bilang begitu? Bagaimana denganmu?"_

_Robin menghela napas pelan. "Begitu sampai di sana, aku harus mencari sesuatu. Ada hal yang membuatku penasaran. Setelah selesai, baru aku akan ikut mencari Nami. Oh, ya," katanya saat teringat sesuatu. Ia mengeluarkan benda-benda yang didapatnya dari Vivi tadi dan meletakkannya di meja yang ada di depannya. "Dua dari kalian akan membawa benda ini. Aku rasa, setidaknya kalian pasti memerlukannya begitu keadaan terdesak."_

"_Kawat penemuan CIA dan alat pencipta gelombang elektromagnetik?" tebak Sanji. Ia lalu mengambil alat elektromagnetik itu. _

_Zoro mengambil kawat tipis itu. Ia mengamati lalu berusaha mengingat-ingat. "Sepertinya aku pernah melihat yang seperti ini. Kurasa, benda ini sama dengan yang digunakan Usopp saat di apartemen."_

_Sanji yang menyadari maksud kata-kata Zoro, langsung menatapnya tajam. "Jadi, memang Usopp yang membawamu pergi waktu itu, ya?"_

"_Memang. Usopp mengamati kita sejak kita datang ke Jepang. Tentu saja, tanpa sepengetahuan kita. Saat ia melihatku dikalahkan wanita ini di kampus, ia langsung membuat rencana untuk membawaku pergi karena dia tahu apa yang dilakukan wanita ini. Aku memang sudah sadar walaupun tubuhku masih lemas akibat totokan itu. Tapi, setidaknya aku masih bisa berjalan."_

"_Tapi, bagaimana caramu keluar? Apa kau lompat ke bawah?" tanya Luffy._

"_Orang bodoh pun tidak akan melakukannya, Luffy," jawab Sanji yang semakin kesal dengan otak pentium rendah Luffy._

"_Usopp sudah mengambil kamar tepat di bawah kamarku. Saat Ace dan Hancock datang, aku melihat mainan pesawat yang melayang-layang di beranda kamar. Saat keluar untuk melihatnya, mainan itu dikendalikan remote control. Saat aku melihat di bawah balkon, Usopp ada di sana. Di dalam mainan itu sudah diselipkan kawat tipis itu dan menyuruhku mengikatnya di balkon. Setelah itu menyuruhku turun sambil meyakinkan bahwa benda itu bisa menahanku agar tidak jatuh."_

"_Fufufu, kau nekat sekali," komentar Robin._

"_Tapi, kawat ini memang mirip dengan yang digunakan Usopp waktu itu. Kurasa dia memang punya akses ke CIA, entah bagaimana caranya."_

"_Jadi, kita sudah sepakat dengan rencananya," Sanji menyandar pada tempat tidur. "Tapi, kenapa Robin-chan mau bekerja sama pada musuhmu? Itu sedikit aneh buatku."_

_Robin tersenyum. "Karena kita punya tujuan yang sama. Apakah kau keberatan?"_

"_Tentu saja tidaaakk~~~! Akan kulakukan apa pun demi Robin-chwan dan Nami-swan!" jawab Sanji dengan mata berbentuk hatinya sambil mendekat pada Robin._

"_Lebih baik tadi kau tidak usah bangun sekalian," gumam Zoro sarkastis._

"_Diam kau, rambut lumut busuk!"_

"_Kau yang diam, alis keriting mesum!"_

"_He? Setidaknya kalau sudah begini, berarti Sanji sudah sehat," komentar Luffy senang._

_Robin hanya tertawa pelan. Namun, sedetik kemudian, matanya berubah sendu. Ia merasa nyaman dengan suasana ini. Mungkin Nami juga merasakan hal yang sama saat bersama mereka sebelum ia diculik. Tapi, Robin merasa bahwa ia tidak bisa melibatkan mereka dan Nami lebih jauh. Masalah sebenarnya jauh lebih besar dan melibatkan keluarganya—tepatnya ibunya—tiga belas tahun lalu. Dan, mereka tidak boleh tahu ataupun ikut campur. Hanya inilah yang bisa dilakukannya untuk membuat mereka tetap hidup. _

^v^v^v^v

**Di dalam van mini...**

Vivi menatap layar _netbook_ miliknya dengan tatapan meneliti. Kemudian, ia mulai gelisah. Ada dua hal yang menyebabkannya seperti itu. Pertama, karena apa yang ditemukannya di _file_ yang di-_download_ barusan. Kedua, karena sambungan dengan Robin terputus. Ia tak bisa menghubungi anggota Seiryuu yang lain. Jujur, itu membuatnya bingung. Alasannya adalah ia harus memberitahu Robin apa yang ada di _file _itu. Kalau tidak, habislah Robin dan Trio Monster, juga Nami.

Vivi melihat jam tangannya. Pukul 12, tepat tengah malam. Ia makin gelisah.

'Satu jam lagi!'

Otaknya sibuk mencari cara, apa yang harus dilakukannya. Apa? Tidak adakah yang bisa dilakukannya sebelum terlambat?

Vivi membuka jendela van dan melongokkan sedikit kepalanya keluar jendela. Ia melihat banyak mobil yang keluar dari hotel, berarti pesta sudah selesai. Setidaknya, ini lebih baik. Tapi tetap saja, itu tidak mengurangi kegundahan hatinya. Saat akan menutup jendela, seseorang menahan jendela itu, membuat Vivi kaget.

"Vivi..."

"Kau?"

^v^v^v^v

"Akh!"

Timah panas itu menembus perut kanan Robin walaupun ia sudah berusaha menghindar. Tubuhnya terjatuh ke lantai dan cairan merah mengalir perlahan dari perutnya. Napasnya terengah-engah. Sementara itu, Nami terlihat berdiri tegak di hadapannya. Wajahnya tertutup rambutnya yang kusut akibat pertarungan tadi.

'Kenapa? Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa bangun secepat itu?'

Berbagai pertanyaan terus memenuhi pikiran Robin. Sementara itu, Nami mendekatinya perlahan. Gadis itu menatap Robin. Sementara yang ditatap semakin kehilangan kesadaran, pandangannya mengabur dan napasnya semakin sulit dikendalikan. Sepertinya peluru Nami menembus bagian yang cukup fatal hingga membuatnya kesulitan mengendalikan napasnya. Namun, peluru itu tidak menembus jantungnya.

Nami jongkok di samping Robin yang terbaring dalam posisi terlentang. Ia memukul tengkuk Robin pelan, membuat gadis itu kehilangan kesadaran. Kemudian, ia menotok di sekitar perut agar pendarahan Robin berhenti. Kemudian, ia mengambil ponsel di sakunya dan menekan sebuah nomor.

"Sudah selesai."

^v^v^v^v

_**30 menit sebelumnya...**_

"_Apa yang kau lakukan?"_

"_Kau akan tahu, Kaku dari CP9."_

_Zoro mengeluarkan pedang itu dari sarungnya. Tidak hanya satu, tapi tiga. Dua pedang ia pegang dan satu digigit di mulut. Sikapnya mulai waspada dan tatapan matanya lurus tajam ke arah musuhnya. _

"_Mau melawanku dengan pedang? Baiklah. Kulayani kau."_

_Setelah berkata sepeti itu, Kaku hendak menerjang Zoro. Namun ternyata, gerakan Zoro jauh lebih cepat. Sekejap saja, ia sudah mengibaskan pedangnya ke arah Kaku dan menyebabkan pria itu melompat untuk menghindar. Zoro kembali mengibaskan pedangnya lagi dengan memanfaatkan posisi Kaku saat jatuh. Keputusannya tepat. Kaku sulit menghindari serangan kedua dan menyebabkan luka sayat di bahunya._

"_Kau lumayan juga. Tapi kau tidak akan bisa menghidar dari serangan tak terduga milikku."_

_Zoro diam menunggu. Ia melihat Kaku berdiri sambil berjalan ke sudut ruangan dan mengambil sebuah katana hitam dan mengeluarkannya dari sarungnya._

"_APANYA YANG SERANGAN TAK TERDUGA? KAU CUMA MENGIKUTIKU SAJA!" teriak Zoro kesal._

"_Biarpun begitu, serangan pedangku ini lebih baik darimu," kata Kaku membela diri._

_Sambil berkata begitu, ia mengibaskan pedangnya dan membuat Zoro kaget. Serangan itu membuat lantai menjadi retak. Dan Zoro melompat ke samping. Setengah melayang di udara, ia mengibaskan kedua pedangnya dengan posisi menyilang. _

_Begitulah seterusnya. Adu pedang terjadi di antara mereka. Tidak jarang pedang mereka saling bersentuhan, menghasilkan percikan api kecil. Mereka berdua seimbang. Saling menyerang dan bertahan. _

_Sampai satu waktu, Kaku berhasil menyayat pinggang Zoro. Lelaki itu mundur beberapa langkah dan mengatur napasnya. Lukanya tidak seberapa namun cukup berpengaruh baginya. Tapi, ia tak mau buang-buang waktu lagi. Ia harus segera menyelesaikan pertarungan dan menyusul Robin._

_Mereka kembali beradu pedang. Namun kali ini Kaku sedikit lebih unggul. Walaupun sama-sama terluka, tapi sepertinya luka Zoro lah yang paling fatal. Kaku mengarahkan pedangnya sambil melompat untuk menebas kepala Zoro dan berhasil ditangkis. Dengan cepat Kaku menarik pedangnya dan mengubah arahnya ke leher Zoro. Pria berambut hijau itu menghindar dengan menundukkan kepalanya. _

_Zoro tidak mau ditekan begitu saja. Ia berlari menerjang Kaku yang juga berada dalam posisi maju ke arahnya._

'_Harus selesai! Dalam satu serangan ini, harus berhasil!'_

_Mereka saling mengarahkan ujung pedang dan keduanya saling bersilangan satu sama lain. _

_Diam. Selama beberapa saat._

_CRASH!_

_Darah muncrat dari kedua tubuh itu. Namun, hanya Kaku yang perlahan roboh ke lantai. Ternyata Zoro sudah bersiap sejak awal dan mengincar saat Kaku mendekat. Dengan begitu, ia lebih gampang mengincar bagian vital tubuh Kaku yaitu dada hingga perut. Zoro memutar kepalanya untuk melihat lawannya yang sudah roboh itu. Kemudian, ia mencoba mengatur napasnya. Sedetik kemudian, ia menyarungkan ketiga pedangnya lagi dan keluar ruangan menuju lantai 21._

^v^v^v^v

Zoro berlari menyusuri lantai 21. Setelah berlari selama 12 menit, akhirnya ia sampai di sebuah ruangan yang kelihatannya bekas sebuah pertarungan. Berantakan sekali. Kemudian, siluet bayangan seseorang terlihat di arah kanannya.

Ia menoleh dan berkonsentrasi melihat siapa yang ada disana. Seseorang yang sedang memanggul tubuh orang lain. Di samping orang itu ada dua orang lain yang mendampingi. Salah satunya wanita berambut oranye.

"Nami!" teriak Zoro begitu menyadari salah satu dari mereka.

Yang dipanggil tidak menoleh. Ia masih membelakangi Zoro. Justru orang yang sedang menggendong itulah yang melihat ke arahnya.

"Zehahaha! Ada satu penganggu lagi," katanya sambil tertawa.

"Kita apakan dia?" tanya satu orang lagi.

"Bawa dia juga. Kurasa dua tangkapan lebih baik daripada satu."

Dalam sekejap, pria itu sudah ada di depan Zoro sambil menghunuskan pedangnya ke arah wajah. Zoro menghindar, namun ia salah kaprah. Yang diincar adalah perutnya yang masih terluka akibat berlari tadi. Dengan satu pukulan di perut yang merupakan daerah luka dan pukulan susulan di dada, Zoro terduduk. Tapi, ia masih bisa menahan rasa sakit itu. Sayangnya, ia terlambat bereaksi dengan kehadiran seorang yang lain di belakangnya. Orang itu menyemprotkan gas ke wajah Zoro, membuat lelaki itu ambruk. Sebelum pingsan, ia menyadari bahwa yang dibawa orang itu adalah Robin.

^v^v^v^v

Luffy sampai di ruangan yang sudah hancur berantakan. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, mencari. Siapa tahu orang yang bertarung itu masih di sana. Dari bekas fisik ruangan itu, ia bisa mempredikisi ada bekas pertarungan di sini.

Ia masuk ke dalam dan melihat sesuatu tergeletak di sudut ruangan. Didekatinya benda itu lalu diambil dan mengamatinya baik-baik.

"Ini milikRobin, kan?" katanya saat menyadari bentuk benda yang tak asing baginya itu.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan tertutup, begitu juga dengan jendela-jendelanya. Luffy menatap bingung sekelilingnya. Lampu berubah padam. Sadar bahwa ia dijebak, ia berlari ke pintu dan mencoba untuk mendobraknya. Namun, sia-sia saja. Pintu itu terbuat dari bahan yang sama dengan bahan pintu tempat ia bertarung tadi. Terbuat dari baja dengan campuran titanium.

Terdengar suara mendesis dari arah lantai. Luffy yang tidak bisa melihat karena ruangan yang sangat gelap, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tiba-tiba hidungnya mencium sesuatu. Bau gas tidur! Ia tutup hidung dan mulutnya agar gas itu tidak masuk ke paru-parunya. Sayangnya, intensitas gas itu makin lama makin banyak. Dan ia sendiri sudah merasa sesak karena harus menahan napas selama hampir dua menit.

Tiga menit kemudian, terdengar suara pintu dibuka. Semua bahan yang melapisi pintu itu sudah tidak ada. Namun, seorang lelaki bertubuh besar masuk dan mengangkat tubuh Luffy yang tergeletak pingsan, menuju tempat yang sudah diperintahkan.

^v^v^v^v

"Usopp?"

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Usopp saat Vivi membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Aku sedang mengawasi keadaan. Sambungan dengan mereka terputus. Sedangkan aku harus menyampaikan sesuatu pada mereka," jawab Vivi dengan nada panik. Ia lalu terdiam saat melihat tiga orang di belakang Usopp. "Kenapa mereka bertiga juga di sini?"

"Kami mendapat misi membawa pulang Trio Monster dan menangkap Nico Robin," jawab Hancock yang sudah berdiri di belakang Usopp.

"Apa?" teriak Vivi kaget.

"Ssst!" Usopp menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir. "Kecilkan suaramu! Sejak awal memang itulah misi kami. Kenapa kau harus terkejut?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa," kata Vivi sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita susul ke dalam. Sepertinya sudah tidak banyak orang," saran Ace sambil menatap gedung dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Iya, benar. Mereka mungkin butuh bantuan kita," Chopper menimpali.

"Jangan!"

Mereka berempat menatap Vivi dengan pandangan heran. Terutama ekspresi wajahnya yang menunjukkan kekhawatiran.

"Kenapa? Apa ada sesuatu?" tebak Ace.

"Sebenarnya..."

"Apa? Ada apa?" Chopper terlihat tak sabar menunggu jawaban Vivi. Sementara Vivi sendiri masih bungkam. Terlihat ragu untuk memberi tahu.

"Ada apa, Vivi? Cepat katakan!" pinta Usopp.

Dengan wajah panik dan bingung seolah tak tahu harus berbuat apa, ia menjawab dengan suara pelan. "Hotel itu dipasangi bom waktu. Dan akan meledak kurang dari satu jam lagi!"

~TBC~

**A/N: Saya ga tau mau bilang apalagi. Mungkin karena mau lebaran, saya cuma bisa bilang 'minal aidin wal faizin' bagi author dan reader yang beragama Islam. Maaf kalau saya pernah bikin salah. Hontou ni gomenasai m(_ _)m**

**REVIEW AGAIN, PLEASE?**


	12. Chapter 12: The Truth

**Disclaimers: One Piece is belongs to Eiichiro Oda**

**Warning: AU, typo, de el el**

**a/n: Hiihaa! Akhirnya apdet lagi! Memang telat dari waktu yang udah aku jadwalkan *?* sih. Gomen ne... DX. Silakan ucapkan terima kasih pada tugas-tugas yang menumpuk di meja belajar dan membuatku harus berhenti ber-internet ria sejenak.#plak. Tapi kuharap, kalian masih akan tetap menikmati chapter yang sudah mendekati ending ini. **

**Sankyuu buat Eleamaya, Portgas D. ZorBin, Tare-chan, 13QuarterQueen13, dan EastBlue :D. Sudah dibalas lewat PM ya~**

**Yosh, happy reading, minna!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**Chapter 12: The Truth**

"Bom waktu? Kau serius?"

Vivi mengangguk. Masih terlihat kepanikan di wajahnya. "Ya. Tadi aku berhasil menemukan satu _file_ yang kelihatannya rahasia. Kemudian, saat kubuka, ternyata file itu adalah bagian dari detonator bom waktu yang terpasang di dasar gedung hotel. Dan waktu mulai berjalan, sejak Robin dan yang lainnya masuk ke dalam hotel."

"Mereka sudah merencanakannya," gumam Hancock. "Kelihatannya, orang-orang itu ingin memastikan tidak ada yang keluar hidup-hidup."

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana? Menyusul mereka?" tanya Ace.

"Ka-Kau gila! Memangnya kau ingin kita mati kurang dari satu jam?" tanya Usopp takut. Keringat dingin mulai keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Aku takut dengan bom itu~," Chopper terlihat mau menangis.

"Kalian ini agen rahasia. Setidaknya bersikaplah lebih baik. Jangan penakut begitu," kata Ace _sweatdrop._

"Seberapa besar daya ledaknya?" tanya Hancock yang (kelihatannya) tidak peduli dengan obrolan rekan-rekannya.

"Cukup untuk menghancurkan hotel dan sekitarnya dalam radius lima kilometer," jawab Vivi.

"Lima kilometer? Bisa-bisa ini menimbulkan masalah baru. Apalagi bagi negara seperti AS!" Usopp terlihat panik.

"Tidak ada waktu lagi. Kita cari cara lain untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini," saran Ace. "Dan aku punya rencana. Hei, kau," ia menoleh pada Vivi.

"Apa?"

"Apa saja yang kau bawa di mobilmu? Maksudku, apakah kau membawa peralatan yang berguna untuk menyusup?"

"Tu-tunggu, Ace! Jangan bilang kau ingin masuk ke sana!" potong Usopp panik.

Ace menatap Usopp dengan wajah sedikit kesal. "Lalu mau bagaimana lagi? Kau ingin menonton di sini saja sampai bom itu meledak? Dan membiarkan adikku dan teman-temannya mati terbakar? Mereka bahkan tidak tahu kalau nyawa mereka sedang berada di ujung tanduk!"

"Ta-Tapi..." Chopper tidak jadi berbicara. Wajahnya masih terlihat takut.

"Dia benar. Aku khawatir dengan Luffy. Kurasa kita memang harus masuk ke sana," Hancock menatap hotel dengan pandangan khawatir.

Vivi menghela napas lalu berjalan ke arah bagasi mobil. Keempat orang lainnya mengikutinya. Gadis berambut biru itu lalu membuka bagasi dan memperlihatkan apa saja yang ada di sana. Terlihat wajah-wajah kaget dan kagum para anggota Seiryuu.

"Kau membawa sebanyak ini?" tanya Hancock heran.

Vivi mengendikkan bahu. "Aku yakin akan membutuhkannya nanti. Dan sekarang, kalian memang membutuhkannya, kan?"

"SUGOI~~, banyak sekali benda-benda keren di sini!" kata Chopper dengan mata berbinar.

"Apa kau membawa satu rak penuh?" tanya Usopp sambil menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Tidak. Aku hanya membawa yang perlu saja," kata Vivi. "Ambil saja yang kalian suka, aku ingin memberi kalian yang lain. Tunggu di sini."

Sambil menunggu Vivi yang sedang mengambil sesuatu di jok tengah mobil, para anggota Seiryuu memilih beberapa barang yang kelihatannya akan berguna. Masing-masing dari mereka hanya membawa dua macam saja, karena sulit membawa banyak bawaan selama menyusup.

Vivi kembali dengan dua PDA di tangannya. "Kalian akan berpencar jadi dua tim. Dan masing-masing tim, bawa satu," katanya sambil menyodorkan benda itu.

Ace dan Usopp mengambilnya.

"Aku akan pergi dengan Hancock. Lalu Usopp bersama Chopper," kata Ace. Ketiga temannya hanya mengangguk.

"Kalian hanya punya waktu 45 menit dari sekarang. Jangan buang waktu lagi," kata Vivi mengingatkan.

"Ya, kami pergi dulu," Ace berbalik menuju hotel diikuti teman-temannya.

"Hati-hati. Semoga kalian semua selamat," gumam Vivi sambil menatap keempat tubuh yang semakin menjauh.

^v^v^v^v

_**Lantai 23 Hotel Grand Sky...**_

"Teach-sama, sekarang bagaimana?" tanya seorang pria dengan penampilan seperti penari pantomim. "Kita apakan gadis berambut oranye ini?"

Pria itu menatap tubuh Nami yang terbaring dengan posisi telungkup di lantai. Setelah membawa Robin dan menyerahkannya pada pimpinan CP9, Teach lalu melepaskan kendalinya atas pikiran Nami yang digunakannya untuk menangkap Robin dan membuatnya pingsan.

"Zehahaha~, biarkan saja. Nanti dia akan sadar juga. Lebih baik kita segera pergi dari sini, sebelum bom itu meledak."

"Bagaimana dengan perjanjian yang kita buat dengan orang itu?" tanya bawahannya lagi.

"Zehahaha~ aku sudah membantunya menangkap Nico Robin. Uang bayaran juga sudah ditransfer. Jadi kita tidak punya urusan lain, Lafitte."

Mereka berdua hendak meninggalkan ruangan kosong itu, yang hanya ada Nami di dalamnya. Kemudian mereka menutup pintu dan mulai mengatur suhu di ruangan dengan pengatur suhu yang tergantung di samping pintu. Teach menyetel hingga suhu melewati 0 derajat.

"Anda ingin membunuhnya?" tanya Lafitte.

"Orang seperti dia akan sangat merepotkan nanti. Lebih baik dilenyapkan sekarang," jawab Teach setelah selesai mengatur suhu ruangan.

Mereka berjalan di koridor yang sepi. Hanya terdengar langkah kaki mereka yang teratur. Mereka lalu berhenti di depan lift khusus yang terletak di barat lantai 23. Mereka masuk ke dalamnya, dan menekan tombol menuju lantai 1.

"Teach-sama, boleh saya bertanya?" tanya Lafitte.

"Apa?"

"Gadis berambut oranye itu. Kita tadi melihat rekaman pertarungan dia dan Nico Robin melalui kamera pengawas di ruangan itu. Saat Anda mengendalikan pikiran seseorang, Anda bisa membangkitkan kembali apa yang pernah dilakukan di masa lalu, dan hal itulah yang Anda kendalikan. Dari caranya bertarung, aku tahu dia pernah bertarung sebelumnya. Benar bukan?"

Teach tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan bawahannya. "Dia memang pernah melakukannya. Aku sendiri terkejut saat melihat dari kamera pengawas. Kelihatannya gadis itu memang pernah bertarung. Entah apa yang terjadi di masa lalunya."

"Dan soal Nico Robin," potong Lafitte.

"Nico Robin?" ulang Teach.

"Bukankah Anda menginginkan wanita itu? Lantas kenapa Anda menyerahkannya pada orang itu? Mungkin saja, hari ini akan menjadi hari terakhir hidupnya."

Pintu lift terbuka. Mereka berdua keluar dan menuju tempat parkir. Namun sayang, di sana sudah ada yang menunggu.

"Mau kemana kau?"

Teach menyeringai melihat sosok yang menghadangnya. "Oh, kau rupanya, Califa! Apa dia yang mengutusmu kemari?"

"Benar. Apa kau berniat melarikan diri?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin memperpendek usiaku. Masih ada banyak hal yang harus kulakukan," jawab Teach santai.

"Ap—," kalimat Califa terpotong bersamaan dengan peluru yang menembus dahinya.

Teach menyeringai melihat tubuh Califa yang langsung roboh ke lantai. Ia lalu kembali berjalan menuju tempat parkir diikuti Lafitte.

"Van Auger memang bisa diandalkan. Biarpun ia jauh dari sini," gumam Teach senang. "Nah, sampai dimana pembicaraan kita tadi?" sambungnya.

"Soal keputusan Anda menyerahkan Nico Robin," jawab Lafitte.

"Ah, benar. Aku membutuhkan wanita itu bukan karena masalah Pluton. Aku tidak peduli dengan hal-hal semacam itu. Tapi aku butuh informasinya mengenai seseorang yang ingin kucari."

"Siapa?"

"White Lily."

Lafitte tampak sedikit terkejut. "Bukankah dia sudah menghilang lima tahun lalu? Dan statusnya dinyatakan tewas oleh pihak Amerika," bantahnya.

"Zehahaha, memang benar White Lily sudah menghilang lima tahun lalu, tapi tubuhnya tidak pernah ditemukan. Mereka mengatakan itu pada dunia, supaya reputasi mereka menjadi bagus. Tapi, di kalangan agen intelijen sendiri, banyak yang masih menganggap White Lily masih hidup. Bagi mereka, _No Body means Nobody._ Begitu pula aku. Dan Nico Robin pasti mengetahui dimana dia sekarang."

Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam sebuah limousin mewah dan kemudian mobil itu melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Membelah malam dan meninggalkan hotel Grand Sky yang mungkin akan segera berakhir.

"Lantas. Bagaimana Anda bisa menanyakan hal itu pada Nico Robin jika nyawanya belum tentu selamat?"

"Wanita itu pasti selamat. Dia bahkan bisa selamat dari insiden tiga belas tahun lalu, sayangnya dia tidak mengetahui yang sebenarnya, karena efek dari penyelamatan dirinya. Tapi, kau jangan khawatir. Dia tipe wanita yang ahli melarikan diri."

^v^v^v^v

"Ugh!"

Robin mengerang pelan. Ia membuka mata perlahan sambil merasakan nyeri di sekujur tubuhnya akibat pertarungan gila-gilaannya dengan Nami. Sesaat kemudian, pandangannya mulai terfokus, meski kepalanya masih terasa sedikit sakit. Karena itulah, ia memilih tetap dalam posisi berbaring. Ia juga merasa tangannya diikat ke belakang.

Ia lalu melihat sekeliling ruangan. Sama seperti ruangan terakhir yang ia masuki. Bentuk interiornya, seperti ruang kerja. Ada kursi direktur di balik meja di tengah ruangan itu. Di atas meja, terdapat sebuah _laptop _dengan layar yang menampilkan tampilan dekstop umumnya.

"Apa kabar, Nico Robin?"

Robin mendongakkan kepalanya, menoleh ke asal suara. Seorang pria yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan senyum menyeringai membuatnya merasakan kemarahan yang menyeruak dari dirinya.

"Kau... Spandam!" geramnya.

"Lama tak ketemu. Kau sudah dewasa, ya?"

^v^v^v^v

Sanji menatap orang-orang yang berkerumun di hadapannya satu per satu. Ia memprediksi bahwa jumlah mereka ada 20. Sial sekali baginya! Di saat ingin menolong Nami dan Robin, dirinya malah harus mengalami hal begini. Dikepung dari segala arah oleh agen Chipper Poll yang siap dengan senjata masing-masing. Ditambah lagi, tubuhnya terluka akibat pertarungan tadi.

"Minggir kalian, brengsek!"

Setelah berkata begitu, Sanji tanpa basa-basi langsung menyerang mereka dengan jurus yang dipakainya saat melawan Jyabura. Teknik itu mampu mengalahkan para agen level rendah itu dengan cepat. Sebentar saja, 'tumpukan mayat' sudah terlihat di hadapan Sanji.

Sambil memastikan tidak ada lagi musuh yang menghadang, Sanji membalikkan badan menghadap lift. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat sesuatu di atas lift. 'Lantai 23,' gumamnya.

Kemudian, ia berjalan menyusuri satu-satunya lorong yang ada di lantai itu. Berbeda dengan lantai lain yang tiap koridor memiliki persimpangan, lantai ini hanya punya satu lorong saja. Kelihatan seperti jalan penghubung. Ia berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Tunggulah, Nami-swan, Robin-chwan~! Pangeran cinta ini akan segera menolong kalian! Tidak akan kubiarkan kalian disakiti!" katanya dengan mata yang langsung berbentuk hati.

Sepanjang koridor, yang terlihat hanya dinding besi berwarna keabu-abuan. Ia tidak melihat adanya ruangan. Tujuannya adalah lift atau tangga. Ia yakin, pasti Robin atau Nami ada di lantai 24 atau 25. Karena sepertinya hanya dua lantai itu yang terlihat misterius. Mungkin di sana tempat pimpinan mereka.

Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sebuah ruangan. Ia setengah berlari untuk menghampiri ruangan itu. Diperhatikannya pintu itu, tidak ada kunci elektronik atau semacamnya. Sama seperti pintu lainnya. Yang menarik perhatiannya adalah pengatur suhu yang ada di samping pintu.

'Benda ini aktif,' pikirnya.

Kalau aktif, berarti mereka sedang merencanakan sesuatu. Ia melihat ke arah layar pengatur suhu. Di sana tertera angka -10 derajat celcius. Merasa ada yang tidak beres, ia langsung menendang pintu itu sekuat tenaga. Tendangan pertama dan kedua belum berhasil. Pada tendangan ketiga, ia kerahkan seluruh tenaga yang tersisa. Dan _thanks God_, ia berhasil.

Saat ia masuk, bisa dirasakan hawa dingin langsung menyusup masuk hingga ke tulangnya. Ditambah lagi, ia tidak memakai jaket atau semacamnya. Tiba-tiba pandangannya tertuju pada sesuatu yang terbaring di sudut ruangan.

"Tolong..."

"Nami-san?"

^v^v^v^v

"Nah, sekarang bagaimana?"

Ace dan Hancock sedang berdiri di area timur hotel yang berupa taman. Suasana gelap dan lampu taman tidak dihidupkan sehingga tidak ada seorang pun yang melihat mereka. Hancock mendongak sambil memerhatikan bentuk hotel dari samping.

'Dimana dia sekarang?' batin Hancock.

"Oi, Hancock! Kemari sebentar!"

Hancock menoleh pada Ace yang memanggilnya dan langsung berjalan menuju tempat Ace. Kakak Luffy itu sedang berjongkok di dekat sebuah kolam kecil yang ditutup semak belukar tinggi. Kelihatannya ini bekas kolam ikan yang sudah lama sekali. Kelihatan dari dasar kolam yang seperti tidak dibersihkan selama bertahun-tahun.

"Apa ini? Kenapa ada kolam tak terurus di belakang hotel yang baru berdiri?" tanya Hancock heran.

"Kelihatannya dulu di atas tanah hotel ini pernah dibangun sebuah rumah. Entahlah. Tapi kolam ini terlihat seperti tak terurus selama lebih dari 10 tahun. Lagipula, jaraknya ada di sudut hotel dan tertutup semak, makanya tidak terlihat."

"Lantas? Apa yang menarik dari kolam tak terurus ini?"

"Lihat," tunjuk Ace.

Hancock langsung jongkok di samping Ace supaya bisa melihat sesuatu yang ditunjuk lelaki itu dengan jelas. Sesuatu di samping kolam itu membuatnya bingung dan kaget.

"Ini..."

"Pintu bawah tanah. Kelihatannya ada sesuatu yang tersembunyi di sini. Kita masuk?" usul Ace.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan Luffy?" Hancock tampak khawatir.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja. Mereka pasti selamat. Kita serahkan masalah ini pada Usopp dan Chopper. Mereka pasti bisa," Ace mencoba meyakinkan Hancock.

Hancock menatap pintu itu sejenak, lalu mengangguk. "Baik, kita masuk ke sana," ujarnya mantap.

Ace mencoba membuka pintu namun tak berhasil. Ia lalu memperhatikan struktur pintu. Ada lubang yang sesuai dengan tebal pintu kayu itu. Kemudian, ia mencoba menggeser pintu itu ke lubang di sisi kanan tadi. Ternyata benar. Pintu ini adalah pintu geser.

Mereka masuk ke dalam secara perlahan. Di dalam terlihat gelap. Ace mengambil senter yang ada di celananya dan menghidupkannya. Mereka berjalan perlahan menyusuri lorong. Bau tak sedap langsung menyapa hidung mereka yang langsung ditutup dengan sigap.

"Ugh! Tempat ini seperti tak pernah diurus berpuluh tahun!" keluh Hancock.

Ace mengarahkan pandangan sambil menyoroti setiap sisi lorong dengan senter. Lorong itu sendiri lumayan sempit. Lebarnya hanya bisa memuat satu orang sehingga Hancock harus berjalan di belakang Ace supaya muat. Saat lampu senter itu menghadap depan, Ace melihat sebuah pintu yang sepertinya merupakan ujung dari lorong ini. Ia langsung menuju ke sana bersama Hancock di belakangnya.

Ace menyerahkan senternya agar dipegang oleh Hancock. Ia lalu mencoba menggeser pintu itu. Tidak berhasil. Lalu, didobraknya pintu itu dengan tinjunya. Karena pintu itu memang sudah rapuh—kebetulan bahannya terbuat dari kayu—maka Ace bisa membuka paksa dengan mudah.

Mereka masuk ke dalam. Rasanya seperti memasuki sebuah ruangan. Ace melihat ada saklar di samping pintu dan menghidupkannya. Sinar oranye lampu yang mulai meredup langsung menerangi seluruh ruangan.

"Tidak disangka bahwa di tempat seperti ini masih ada penerangan," gumam Ace.

"Tapi sepertinya, lampu ini sendiri sudah hampir mati," sambung Hancock sambil melihat ke arah lampu.

Mereka menyusuri ruangan yang terlihat berantakan itu. Ada banyak sekali dokumen dan kertas-kertas tergeletak di atas meja. Ace mengambil salah satu dokumen dan melihatnya. Tapi, ia tak mengerti karena tulisan di kertas itu memakai tulisan sandi yang rumit.

"Hei, kemari sebentar!" panggil Hancock.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ace saat mendatangi Hancock yang ternyata memegang sebuah buku.

Buku itu terlihat kusam dan berdebu. Dari tampilan luar, terlihat seperti buku catatan. Di atas buku itu, terselip sebuah foto yang juga sudah kusam.

"Foto ini kutemukan terselip di antara lembaran kertas buku," Hancock menyodorkan foto itu pada Ace.

Ace terlihat bingung memandangi foto itu. Terlihat seorang wanita muda dengan rambut berwarna putih dan seorang anak kecil berambut pendek dengan wajah yang sama dengan wanita itu. Mereka berfoto dengan latar sebuah rumah megah bergaya Eropa kuno, tepatnya ala Rusia.

"Itu Nico Olvia," Hancock menjawab pertanyaan Ace sebelum pria itu sempat menyuarakannya.

"Nico Olvia? Aku pernah dengar nama itu. Dia kan arkeolog terkenal yang meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil tiga belas tahun lalu, benar kan?"

"Begitulah yang diketahui masyarakat," jawab Hancock dingin.

Ace mencoba membaca ekspresi wanita di hadapannya. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan wanita ini? Apa yang kau ketahui?"

Hancock menghela napas. "Pemerintah mengatakan bahwa Nico Olvia meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil. Tapi sebenarnya kecelakaan mobil itu tidak pernah ada."

"Apa? Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, yang sebenarnya adalah Nico Olvia meninggal demi menyelamatkan penemuan yang sedang ditelitinya dan juga gadis kecil yang ada di foto itu. Ia mengorbankan dirinya demi gadis yang sekarang sedang dicari di seluruh dunia."

^v^v^v^v

"Aku lapar~~~."

"Diamlah. Ini sudah kedua puluh kalinya kau berkata seperti itu."

"Tapi, aku benar-benar lapar~, seandainya Sanji ada di sini."

"Kalaupun si Koki Mesum ada di sini, kau tetap tidak bisa makan, Luffy."

Sejak dua puluh menit yang lalu, Zoro dan Luffy terus mengulang obrolan yang sama. Mereka berdua sedang disekap dalam sebuah ruangan kosong dengan penerangan yang hanya berasal dari sinar bulan yang terhalang tirai jendela. Mereka berdua duduk di sana dengan tangan terikat di belakang tubuh.

"Sekarang kita harus bagaimana?" tanya Zoro, lebih ditujukan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Lapar~~!"

KREK KREK

Terdengar suara yang kelihatannya seperti pintu yang dibuka. Mereka mendongakkan kepala karena mengetahui asal suara itu tepat di atas mereka. Ternyata, ada sebuah pintu ventilasi di langit-langit ruangan. Kemudian, terlihat pintu ventilasi itu terbuka dan muncul orang yang tak diduga oleh mereka.

"Usopp?" tanya mereka berbarengan.

"Kapten Usopp yang Pemberani datang menolong kalian!"

Luffy dan Zoro mengamati Usopp yang turun dengan menggunakan kawat super tipis namun lentur.

"KEREN~~!" Luffy terlihat berbinar senang.

"Itu seperti kawat yang kupakai untuk melarikan diri, kan?" Zoro terlihat cuek.

"Jangan meremehkan kawat ini! Dengan benda ini, aku sudah menyelamatkan ribuan nyawa dalam pertempuran dahsyat!" kata Usopp—yang jelas-jelas berbohong.

Chopper yang juga baru turun, langsung—dengan mudahnya—terpukau oleh cerita Usopp. "Eh, benarkah? SUGOI~~!"

"Hei, cepat lepaskan ikatan ini!" perintah Zoro. Chopper dan Usopp langsung membuka ikatan mereka berdua.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa di sini? Dan lagipula, kalian masuk lewat langit-langit," Zoro mendongak ke atas.

"Singkatnya, Pimpinan menugaskan kami, Ace, dan Hancock untuk menolong kalian. Tadi, kami sempat bertemu Vivi yang menunggu di luar hotel. Ace pergi dengan Hancock. Entah dimana mereka sekarang. Dan kami memilih masuk lewat lubang ventilasi dan sampai ke sini. Kebetulan kami menemukan denah hotel ini di PDA yang diberikan Vivi," jawab Usopp sambil menunjukkan benda yang diberikan Vivi tersebut.

"Begitu," komentar Zoro. "Lalu sekarang bagaimana?"

"Kita berpencar jadi dua tim. Aku dengan Luffy akan lewat ventilasi. Kau dan Chopper akan keluar lewat pintu itu," tunjuk Usopp pada pintu di hadapannya. "Sekarang kita ada di lantai 22. Tujuan kita adalah tiga lantai teratas. Nami dan Robin pasti ada di sana."

"Tapi, bagaimana kami akan keluar dari pintu itu? Benda itu terbuat dari besi. Setidaknya aku butuh pedang untuk membelahnya," tanya Zoro yang kesal karena pedangnya juga ikut disandera.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku sudah berhasil mengambil kembali pedangmu yang diambil orang-orang itu dalam perjalanan kesini. Mereka cukup mudah dikalahkan. Sekarang pedangmu ada di atas," Usopp mulai menaiki kawat itu.

Saat ia sampai di atas, ia langsung menjatuhkan tiga buah pedang yang ditangkap Zoro dengan cepat.

"Terima kasih."

"Oi, Luffy! Cepat naik!" panggil Usopp.

"Shishishi, baiklah!" jawab Luffy senang. Ia berhasil memanjat dengan cepat dan selamat. Mereka kemudian segera menutup lubang ventilasi itu dan berjalan menyusuri lubang dengan Usopp berada di posisi depan.

"Hei, Usopp," panggil Luffy pelan.

"Apa?" Usopp berhenti dan menoleh pada rekannya itu.

"Jangan kentut ya?" Luffy menatap bokong Usopp yang jelas-jelas berada tepat di depan wajahnya.

Usopp hanya _sweatdrop_ melihat Luffy yang menatapnya dengan polos. Ia lalu kembali merangkak sambil menggumam, "terserah sajalah."

Sementara itu, di ruangan sandera tadi, Zoro langsung memasang pose bertarung 'Santoryuu' dengan ketiga pedangnya. Dengan satu tebasan, pintu ruangan itu hancur. Para penjaga yang ada di depan itu langsung masuk ke dalam karena terkejut. Dengan mudahnya, Zoro menebas mereka semua dalam sekejap. Ia lalu berlari keluar ruangan diikuti Chopper.

"Eh, Zoro. Pastikan kita tidak tersesat, ya?" Chopper memasang wajah khawatir.

"Berisik!"

^v^v^v^v

"Ada apa dengan wajah itu? Kau kelihatan membenciku."

"Kau seharusnya tahu kalau aku memang membencimu, Spandam."

Spandam tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Tentu saja. Itu pasti karena dendam yang kau bawa selama tiga belas tahun, kan? Sungguh menyedihkan."

Robin hanya diam. Ia memandang Spandam dengan wajah memerah karena menahan marah. Pria itu lalu mendekatinya dan menjambak rambut ravennya.

"Akh!" erang Robin kesakitan. Tubuhnya masih terasa lemas karena luka tembak di dada, menyebabkan tenaganya melemah.

"Katakan padaku dimana kau menyembunyikannya? Petunjuk mengenai Pluton. Katakan atau nyawamu akan melayang."

"Sampai mati pun tak akan kukatakan. Justru kau yang akan mati," Robin meronta dari Spandam. Namun, usahanya gagal karena tangannya terikat sementara tubuhnya juga masih lemas.

"Wahahaha! Bagaimana kalau begini. Kalau kau tidak mau mengatakannya padaku, maka teman-temanmu akan mati," ancam Spandam.

Robin menatapnya tajam. "Mereka akan baik-baik saja. Aku tahu kalau mereka berhasil mengalahkan anak buahmu."

"Itu benar. Tapi coba liat komputer yang ada di sana!" Spandam menunjuk komputer yang terletak di atas meja. Layar komputer itu belum berubah, masih sama seperti tadi.

Tiba-tiba Spandam menyeret Robin dengan paksa, membuat wanita itu mengerang kesakitan. Ia diseret ke arah meja itu. Kemudian, Spandam mengetik sesuatu di keyboard dengan tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanan tetap memengang rambut Robin.

PIP PIP

Suara yang berasal dari komputer membuat Robin menoleh. Lalu, apa yang dilihatnya membuat matanya membelalak tak percaya.

"Sekarang kau mengerti?" tanya Spandam sinis.

"Mustahil..."

"Serahkan petunjuk tentang keberadaan Pluton atau teman-teman tersayangmu itu akan mati kurang dari empat puluh lima menit."

^v^v^v^v

"Tempat ini sempit sekali."

"Berhentilah mengeluh. Cuma ini satu-satunya cara supaya kita bisa menemukan Sanji dan Nami, juga Robin."

Luffy dan Usopp masih menyusuri lubang ventilasi yang sempit itu. Setiap ada persimpangan jalan, mereka memilih jalan dengan asal-asalan. Mau bagaimana lagi. Pilihan jalannya bisa sampai lima. Orang lain juga pasti pusing. Ditambah lagi, mereka harus naik ke lantai atas. Dan menurut perhitungan Usopp, sekarang mereka sedang ada di lantai 24. Naik dua lantai, cukup membuat mereka ngos-ngosan.

Usopp melirik Luffy yang merangkak di belakangnya. Lelaki dengan luka di bawah matanya itu masih terlihat merangkak dengan santai. Oke, Usopp berubah pikiran. Sepertinya hanya ia yang capek mengingat Luffy itu tipe 'manusia bertenaga kuda'.

Tiba-tiba jalur lubang itu kembali terpisah menjadi dua. Usopp kembali berhenti dan mencari jalur mana yang harus mereka lewati berikutnya.

"Hei, Luffy! Kita lewat jalan yang mana nih?" tanya Usopp yang meminta pendapat Luffy.

Setelah beberapa saat tak mendapat respon, Usopp melirik ke belakang. Luffy tidak ada di sana! Matanya mencari-cari. Ternyata ada satu jalan lagi yang tidak terlihat olehnya. Mungkin Luffy ada di sana, pikirnya. Usopp mundur dan masuk ke jalan itu. Ternyata Luffy memang ada di sana. Matanya sedang menatap ke bawah. Rupanya, ada ruangan di bawah mereka. Terlihat dari pintu di lubang ventilasi itu yang cukup untuk mengintip.

"Hei, Usopp! Bukannya itu Robin?" tunjuk Luffy ke bawah. "Siapa yang ada di sebelahnya?"

"Sssst! Kecilkan suaramu! Kau mau kita ketahuan?" tanya Usopp sambil membekap mulut Luffy.

Usopp menatap dengan teliti. Sepertinya ia kenal lelaki itu. Mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Usopp mencoba menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Kenapa dia menjambak Robin seperti itu? Tangannya juga diikat. Kita harus menolongnya!" Luffy bersiap membuka pintu itu, namun ditahan Usopp.

"Jangan! Kau tidak lihat mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang penting? Kita dengarkan saja dulu, baru mengambil tindakan."

"Tapi...," Luffy mencoba membantah.

"Luffy, sekali ini saja. Ikuti kata-kataku."

Mereka kemudian kembali berkonsentrasi pada perbincangan kedua orang itu. Mereka melihat Robin sedang menatap layar komputer bersama laki-laki itu.

"Kau...," geram Robin, tak mampu meneruskan kata-katanya.

"Wahahahaha! Bukankah ini tawaran menarik? Aku mau lihat, apa yang akan kau lakukan, Nico Robin? Menyerahkan petunjuk itu padaku dan membiarkan teman-temanmu hidup? Atau tetap bungkam dan kalian semua akan mati bersama?"

Robin hanya diam saja. Ini dilema baginya. Ia tak mau bicara tentang Pluton, sama sekali. Tapi, di satu sisi, bayangan rekan-rekan yang telah bekerja sama dengannya kembali mucul dalam pikirannya. Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, Vivi, Chopper, bahkan Nami yang menurutnya masih ada di suatu tempat di hotel ini.

Spandam mengamati Robin yang diam menunduk. Ia lalu meludah ke samping.

"Cuh. Tidak disangka kau sebimbang ini, Nico Robin? Dimana insting melarikan diri yang selama ini kau perlihatkan, hah? Kau kelihatan sama menyedihkannya dengan tiga belas tahun lalu."

Kalimat terakhir itu membuat Robin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Spandam dengan wajah terkejut. "Jangan-jangan kau yang menyebabkan kecelakaan mobil itu...?"

Spandam menyeringai. "Itu benar. Tapi, karena akhirnya kau akan mati juga, biar kuklarifikasi sedikit. Kecelakaan mobil itu hanya bualan pemerintah saja."

"Apa? Itu tidak mungkin!" bantah Robin.

"Itu benar. Kalau kau tidak percaya, akan kuceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya."

^v^v^v^v

_**Tiga belas tahun lalu. Miami, Florida...**_

"_Aku tidak akan menyerahkannya, sama sekali."_

_Iceburg memandangi wanita di hadapannya dengan wajah penuh harap. "Ayolah, Olvia. Kau harusnya tahu kalau pemerintah AS ingin mengembangkan penemuan Plutonmu itu. Bekerja samalah dengan mereka."_

_Olvia menatap Iceburg tajam. "Dan membiarkan mereka menggunakannya untuk memulai perang? Kau ingin ada Perang Dunia ketiga? Apa kau tidak pernah belajar tentang bagaimana nasib rakyat Jepang saat kota Hiroshima dan Nagasaki dibom oleh AS?"_

"_Itu benar. Tapi..."_

"_Belum lagi, sekarang dunia sedang heboh dengan masalah perang nuklir. Kau mau dunia semakin dicekam dengan kemunculan Pluton?"_

_Mereka berdua terdiam. Olvia berjalan pelan menuju jendela kaca. Mereka berdua sekarang sedang berada di ruang tamu kediaman keluarga Nico. Pemilik rumah, Nico Olvia adalah arkeolog terkenal yang sudah menemukan berbagai penemuan historis. Namun, saat ini ia sedang bersitegang dengan pemerintah AS karena ia menolak untuk menyerahkan penemuannya pada pemerintah. Saat ini, pemerintah masih mencoba membujuknya. Tentu saja, salah satunya melalui Iceburg yang seorang senator. _

_Olvia menatap ke arah pekarangan rumahnya. Rumah bergaya klasik Eropa khas Rusia ini memang memiliki taman di sekelilingnya dan sebuah kolam kecil di belakang rumah. Ia selalu menatap halamannya yang hijau ketika pikirannya sedang suntuk._

"_Katakan pada pemerintah, keputusanku sudah bulat. Tidak ada lagi yang perlu dinegosiasikan. Sampai kapanpun, aku tidak akan menyerahkan petunjuk tentang Pluton."_

"_Kenapa?" hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan Iceburg._

_Olvia membalikkan badannya, menghadap Iceburg. "Karena dengan begitu, dunia akan aman," ia lalu berjalan menuju tangga. "Pulanglah. Tak ada lagi yang harus dibicarakan."_

_Iceburg menatap Olvia yang menaiki tangga. Ia lalu mengambil mantelnya dan berjalan menuju pintu utama. Saat berjalan, ia melihat seorang gadis kecil sedang menatapnya dari arah tangga tempat Olvia naik tadi._

_Iceburg yang mengenali siapa gadis itu langsung tersenyum. "Apa kabar, Robin? Aku pulang dulu," pamitnya._

"_Hati-hati," kata Robin kecil._

"_Robin, apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat mandi sana!" panggil Olvia dari lantai atas._

"_Baik, Bu."_

_Tanpa mereka ketahui, Robin mendengarkan semua percakapan mereka secara diam-diam._

_^v^v^v^v_

"_Kau tidak berhasil membujuknya?"_

"_Maafkan aku. Tapi, dia benar-benar bersikukuh dengan keputusannya itu. Kelihatannya keputusannya sudah bulat."_

_Iceburg memandang wajah-wajah di hadapannya dengan perasaan tegang. Wajah-wajah itu terlihat tidak terima dengan berita yang dibawanya dari kediaman keluarga Nico. Tentu saja. Mereka mengharapkan jawaban 'iya' dari wanita beranak satu itu. Tapi ternyata? Ia bahkan lebih keras kepala dari yang mereka duga. Terutama Spandam. Ia terlihat tidak senang dengan hal ini._

"_Sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan? Nico Olvia adalah satu-satunya petunjuk kita untuk mendapatkan Pluton."_

"_Tidakkah sebaiknya kita hentikan saja ini? Percuma. Buat apa kita bersikeras mendapatkan senjata itu? Ini hanya akan menimbulkan perang lagi," sela Iceburg._

"_Apa katamu? Kau mau menyerah begitu saja, pecundang?" kali ini Spandam yang menyela ucapan Iceburg. "Kalau kita tidak bisa mengambilnya secara langsung, kita gunakan cara terakhir."_

"_Apa?"_

"_Kita bunuh wanita itu."_

_Satu kalimat itu cukup mengejutkan semua yang ada di sana, terutama Iceburg. Hal gila macam apa yang sedang dipikirkan Spandam?_

"_Kau gila! Apa yang kau pikirkan?" kata Iceburg dengan wajah menahan marah._

"_Wahahaha! Tidakkah kalian berpikir? Wanita itu tidak mau menuruti kata-kata pemerintah. Bukankah orang seperti dia yang akhirnya akan menjadi pemberontak negara sendiri? Dia akan menjadi ancaman. Jadi kita harus melenyapkannya."_

"_Lalu bagaimana dengan Pluton?" tanya salah seorang anggota senat._

"_Kita tinggal mencarinya. Wanita itu pasti menyembunyikannya di suatu tempat rahasia. Jika dia mati, akan lebih mudah bagi kita untuk mencarinya, bukan begitu?"_

"_Lalu, cara apa yang akan kita gunakan untuk membunuhnya?"_

_Spandam tersenyum sinis. "Kita bakar dia beserta putri dan rumahnya."_

_Iceburg refleks berdiri dari kursinya. "Kenapa harus Robin juga?"_

"_Anak itu akan menjadi masalah seperti ibunya. Kita harus menyingkirkannya juga, Iceburg," Spandam menatapnya dengan tatapan mengejek. "Kita lakukan malam ini."_

"_Apa?"_

"_Aku akan mengutus CP9 untuk melakukannya. Tapi, kau yang akan menjadi saksi kematian Nico Olvia bersamaku."_

_^v^v^v^v_

_Malam itu adalah awal musim dingin. Salju sudah terlihat turun di kota Miami. Robin keluar dari rumahnya sambil mengenakan mantel panjang dan syal. Ia ingin pergi ke kolam di belakang rumahnya karena khawatir dengan ikan-ikannya. Saat hampir sampai di kolam ikan, ia malah tersandung sesuatu._

"_Aduuhh!" katanya sambil mengeluh kesakitan._

_Matanya lalu melihat sesuatu yang asing. Sebuah pintu geser. Ia yang merasa baru pertama kali melihat benda itu segera saja membukanya. Di dalam sangat gelap. Untunglah Robin membawa senter. Ia lalu turun ke bawah dengan perlahan. Ia memperhatikan tembok di sekelilingnya sambil tetap mengarahkan sinar dari senter ke arah depan. Hanya suara langkah kakinya yang terdengar secara beraturan._

_Akhirnya, ia sampai di depan sebuah pintu. Ia membuka kenop pintu dan berhasil. Perlahan ia memasuki ruangan yang gelap gulita tersebut. Tangannya meraba-raba, mencoba beradaptasi dengan ruangan itu sambil mengarahkan senternya. Cahaya dari senter itu tidak cukup menerangi semua ruangan. _

_Robin berhenti di depan sebuah lemari besi. Ia melihat ada panel di pintu lemari itu. Pemindai sidik jari. Dengan rasa penasaran, ditempelkannya ibu jarinya ke kotak panel itu. Soalnya ia pernah melihat bentuk seperti itu di pintu depan rumahnya. _

_PIP_

_Pintu itu terbuka secara otomatis. Robin mengarahkan senter ke dalam lemari. Ada setumpuk kertas di sana. Ia ambil salah satunya dan mengarahkan cahaya senter ke kertas itu supaya bisa dibaca._

"_Apa ini? Tulisan ini, rasanya pernah kulihat," gumam gadis kecil itu._

_Matanya menyapu kertas itu dengan cepat. Lalu, dilihatnya lagi secara seksama. Ia tahu apa yang tertulis di sana. Kertas itu menggunakan huruf-huruf sandi kuno yang pernah ia pelajari dari ibunya. Matanya membelalak tak percaya._

"_Pluton? Senjata pemusnah massal?" katanya sambil tetap membaca keterangan yang tertera di bawahnya._

_DUAR!_

"_Eh?"_

_Suara ledakan keras itu membuat Robin mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kertas yang sedang dipegangnya. Ia lalu berlari menuju pintu keluar tempat ia masuk, meninggalkan ruangan penuh dokumen tersebut. Perasaannya mulai tak menentu. Seperti ada sesuatu yang akan hilang._

_Dengan susah payah ia keluar dari pintu bawah tanah itu. Tiba-tiba hawa panas terasa dari sekitarnya. Dan apa yang ada di hadapannya membuat gadis kecil itu menatap tak percaya._

_Semuanya berubah menjadi merah. Hawa panas yang terasa hingga ke dalam tubuh. Suara sirine mobil pemadam kebakaran yang mendekat. Riuh rendah penduduk sekitar. Semuanya bercampur saat itu juga. Saat kesadarannya kembali, Robin tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya._

"_IBU!"_

_Refleks ia berlari menuju rumah yang sudah terbalut si jago merah. Air mata mengalir deras membanjiri wajahnya. Hanya satu wajah yang terbayang di pikirannya. _

"_Eh, bukannya itu Robin?"_

"_Apa yang dia lakukan?"_

_Warga sekitar yang melihat Robin langsung mengejar untuk menghentikannya. Mereka berhasil menarik Robin sebelum ia masuk ke dalam rumahnya._

"_Lepaskan! Ibuku ada di dalam!" teriak Robin sambil meronta. _

"_Jangan! Kalau masuk, kau tidak akan keluar hidup-hidup. Begitu juga dengan ibumu. Dia tak mungkin selamat."_

_Kata-kata itu menyulut amarah Robin. Berani sekali mereka mengatakan bahwa ibunya tak mungkin selamat. Tahu apa mereka? _

_Ia menggigit telapak tangan orang yang menahannya. Tentu saja, yang bersangkutan langsung berteriak kesakitan. Kesempatan itu dimanfaatkan Robin untuk lari. Ia menambah kecepatan larinya supaya mereka tidak bisa menangkapnya lagi. _

_Robin masuk melalui jendela yang ada di sudut ruangan. Ia menahan napasnya supaya tidak menghirup asap dan gas karbon dari api yang sudah semakin mengganas. Keringat mulai bercucuran keluar dari seluruh tubuhnya._

"_Ibu! Kau dimana?"_

_Ia mencoba menaiki tangga. Robin tahu kalau sebelum keluar, ibunya sedang berada di kamarnya di lantai atas. Tapi, seluruh anak tangga sudah dipenuhi api. Mencoba nekat menaiki tangga pun, justru kakinya yang akan dilalap api._

_KREK KREK_

_Robin terkejut dengan suara yang berasal dari atas. Ia mendongak. Ternyata, langit-langit yang terbuat dari balok kayu itu mulai keropos. Sebentar saja, salah satu balok kayu sepanjang 10 cm jatuh dengan cepat. Karena sudah menyadarinya, Robin berhasil mengelak. Ia lalu berlari ke arah pintu depan. Balok-balok kayu yang lain pun mulai berjatuhan. Ia harus berhasil menghindar sambil berlari menuju pintu depan kalau ingin selamat._

_Karena terlalu terburu-buru, ia tidak menyadari ada balok kayu yang sudah jatuh di hadapannya. Gadis kecil itu tersandung dan akibatnya kepalanya menabrak ujung kusen pintu. Darah mulai mengalir pelan dari kepalanya sementara ia langsung pingsan saat itu juga._

_^v^v^v^v_

"_Wahahaha! Sepertinya rencana kita berhasil. Bagus sekali, CP9!" kata Spandam yang menyaksikan kebakaran itu dari kejauhan bersama Iceburg. Ia sedang berbicara dengan Rob Lucci melalui earset-nya._

"_Ya, tak ada masalah. Kami akan kembali ke markas sekarang sebelum ada yang menyadari," jawab Rob Lucci._

_Sambungan terputus. Spandam menatap api yang masih menari-nari itu dengan wajah puas sementara Iceburg menatap dengan perasaan tak menentu. _

"_Melemparkan bom mini dari jarak jauh tanpa disadari wanita itu. Bukankah itu brilian?"_

_Iceburg tidak menjawab pertanyaan Spandam. Hatinya terlanjur muak dengan lelaki yang dianggapnya menyebalkan dan licik itu. _

_Pria itu lalu berbalik dan mengambil mantelnya yang tersampir di kursi dan berjalan keluar ruangan. _

"_Mau kemana kau?" tanya Spandam._

"_Mencari angin segar. Menatap api itu hanya akan membuatku ingin menghajarmu," jawab Iceburg dengan suara rendah._

"_Wahahaha, jangan lupa perjanjian kita. Kalau kau mengatakan ini pada orang lain, kau yang akan terseret masalah. Lebih tepatnya, kau juga akan masuk penjara dan karir politikmu akan berakhir, Iceburg. Kau juga punya andil dalam masalah ini."_

_Iceburg tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Ia langsung keluar dari tempat itu dan mengambil ponsel dari saku jasnya. Ditekannya sebuah nomor dan ditempelkannya telepon itu ke telinganya._

"_Halo, ini aku," Iceburg keluar dan memasuki mobilnya yang sudah terparkir di halaman depan gedung. "Apakah berhasil? Baiklah, kau dimana sekarang?"_

_Lelaki itu diam dan mendengarkan ucapan orang yang diteleponnya. Kemudian, wajahnya terlihat lega. "Baiklah, aku akan segera ke sana. Terima kasih atas bantuannmu sebelumnya, Saul."_

_^v^v^v^v_

_**Tokyo International Hospital, 2 jam setelah kebakaran...**_

_Iceburg berlari kecil di koridor lantai tiga. Saat itu, ruangan terlihat sepi. Hanya ada beberapa suster yang keluar atau menuju ruangan di lantai tiga atau empat. Matanya mencari-cari seseorang yang sedang menunggunya._

"_Ah, Iceburg!" sapa orang yang sedang dicarinya itu._

_Iceburg menghampiri lelaki berperawakan besar yang bernama Jaguar D. Saul. Ia adalah anggota Angkatan Laut Jepang yang berpangkat Wakil Admiral. Hubungannya dengan Iceburg cukup akrab, walaupun belakangan ini mereka jarang bertemu dikarenakan kesibukannya sekarang._

"_Bagaimana keadaannya?"_

_CKLEK_

_Pintu terbuka, seorang dokter berusia menjelang 50 tahunan keluar dengan wajah serius. Iceburg dan Saul menatap dokter itu, menunggu penjelasan._

"_Bagaimana, Dokter Kureha?"_

"_Fisiknya tidak mengalami masalah, tapi justru ingatannya yang bermasalah."_

"_Maksud anda?" tanya Iceburg tak menentu._

"_Benturan yang dialaminya cukup keras, itu mengakibatkan sebagian memorinya menghilang. Kemungkinan besar, ia akan melupakan kejadian hari ini dan kejadian beberapa hari sebelumnya. Tapi kurasa, dia masih bisa mengingat siapa dirinya dan keluarganya," terang Dokter Kureha sambil menatap wajah Iceburg dan Saul. "Kalian boleh masuk ke dalam."_

_Sepeninggal Dokter Kureha, kedua lelaki itu memasuki kamar. Di sana, Robin kecil terbaring dengan kepala dibalut perban. Kedua pria itu menatap gadis kecil nan malang yang sudah lupa dengan apa yang terjadi 2 jam yang lalu._

"_Saul," panggil Iceburg._

"_Ada apa?"_

"_Aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untukku lagi. Anggap saja ini permintaan terakhirku sebagai temanmu."_

"_Permintaan apa yang kau maksud?"_

_Iceburg menatap intens Saul. "Aku ingin kau merawat Robin sambil tetap menjaga rahasia bahwa ibunya mati karena kebakaran."_

"_Maksudmu aku harus membohonginya, begitu?" tanya Saul tak percaya._

"_Ya. Kalau dia tahu, itu akan menyulitkan dirinya sendiri nanti. Ia pasti akan membalas dendam pada orang yang membunuh ibunya. Tapi, jika dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, dia akan aman dari orang yang membunuh ibunya."_

"_Tapi..."_

_Iceburg mencengkram kedua bahu rekannya. "Saul, aku mohon. Sekali ini saja. Tolong, rahasiakan ini dari Robin."_

_Saul menatap Iceburg dengan pandangan bimbang. Kemudian, ia menutup mata dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. Dihembuskannya perlahan lalu ditatapnya gadis kecil yang masih tertidur itu. "Baiklah. Akan kulakukan."_

"_Terima kasih. Aku berhutang budi padamu."_

^v^v^v^v

"Begitulah kejadiannya. Saul mengatakan semuanya sebelum aku membunuhnya. Tidak kusangka, ternyata kau memang masih hidup."

"Jadi..." Robin menggantung ucapannya.

"Ya, aku yang membunuh Saul dengan menyewa seorang sniper handal. Sayang sekali, ia dinyatakan meninggal dalam tugas oleh Pemerintah. Dengan begitu, aku tidak memiliki sangkut paut dengan kejadian itu. Wahahaha!"

"Saul...," gumam Robin pelan.

"Karena kau akan mati juga, akan kuberi tahu satu rahasia, Nico Robin."

Gadis itu mendongak mendengar ucapan Spandam. Matanya menatap tajam. "Rahasia?"

"Benar. Lihatlah _keyboard _benda ini," tunjuknya pada _laptop_ miliknya. "Tombol O dan R. Salah satu dari kedua tombol itu bisa mematikan bom yang kupasang. Hanya aku yang tahu, mana yang bisa menghentikan waktunya. Tapi, tentu saja aku akan memberi tahu jika kau juga memberikan apa yang kuinginkan."

"Begitukah?"

"Tentu saja. Kau masih belum percaya?"

"Entahlah. Sulit untuk mempercayai orang macam kau."

Spandam kembali menjambak rambut Robin dan mendekatkan wajah gadis itu ke wajahnya. "Sudah mau mati, masih saja bertingkah."

Robin menatap sinis, "harusnya kau yang tidak bertingkah, Spandam."

Hantaman keras terasa di perut Spandam. Lelaki itu tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, semuanya berlangsung dengan cepat. Ia langsung terlempar ke sudut ruangan.

Robin berguling menuju ke sisi lain meja. Dengan cepat, ia membuka laci atas meja itu dan mengambil sepucuk pistol di dalamnya. Ia berdiri di hadapan Spandam yang masih mengerang kesakitan sambil menarik pelatuk pistol itu.

"Kau meremehkanku. Kalau hanya ikatan seperti itu, aku sudah terbiasa. Bahkan aku bisa membukanya dengan cepat, seperti yang kulakukan tadi."

"Apa?"

"Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku tertangkap. Saat masih amatir, aku sering tertangkap. Tapi, aku bisa melarikan diri dengan membuka ikatan. Bisa karena terbiasa. Dan kesalahan fatalmu adalah mengikatku dengan tali. Kau terlalu ceroboh."

"Ugh!"

"Oh ya, biar kuberi tahu satu hal padamu. Aku sudah tahu semuanya sebelum Saul meninggal."

"A—Apa?"

"Ya. Saat memberi tahuku, sepertinya dia merasa bahwa hidupnya tak lama lagi. Tetapi, ia berpesan agar aku berpura-pura seolah-olah aku tetap tidak ingat soal itu. Sama seperti saat aku mengintrogasi Iceburg. Dan aku tahu kaulah yang membunuhnya untuk membungkam mulutnya agar kejahatanmu tak terbongkar, kan? Sayang sekali, kau salah mengambil tindakan."

"Tidak mungkin!"

"Ya, itu sebabnya aku langsung menerima tawaranmu untuk datang kemari. Tidakkah kau berpikir? Sekalipun Nami adalah sahabat sekaligus adikku, tidak mungkin aku langsung mengiyakan permintaanmu kan? Terlebih lagi, saat itu, belum tentu aku berbicara dengan Nami. Bisa saja itu orang lain yang bisa menirukan suaranya. Tapi, aku langsung memenuhi syaratmu itu karena akan lebih mudah membunuhmu jika kita berhadapan langsung. Benar kan, Spandam?"

"Kau benar-benar iblis!"

"Itu memang julukan yang kalian berikan padaku, kan? Kenapa harus kaget kalau sekarang aku bersikap seperti iblis?" Robin mengacungkan pistolnya ke kening Spandam. "Tanpa kau beritahu pun, aku akan mencari tahu sendiri detonator bomnya."

"Apa? Itu tidak mungkin! Kau pasti bercanda!" bantah Spandam tak percaya.

"Apa aku terlihat bercanda?"

"Hei, tunggu..."

DOR!

Tubuh Spandam merosot ke lantai. Darah mulai keluar dari kepalanya. Sementara itu, sama seperti saat membunuh target lainnya, Robin hanya menatap kematian mereka dengan wajah tenang.

"Keluarlah, Luffy, Usopp," panggilnya.

Pintu kecil di langit-langit terbuka. Kedua lelaki itu turun ke bawah. Mereka lalu menghampiri Robin yang masih memegang pistol.

"Tidak kusangka kau benar-benar akan membunuhnya. Dia itu salah seorang anggota senat kan?" tanya Usopp ngeri saat melihat mayat Spandam.

"Aku adalah pembunuh. Jadi, tidak ada masalah. Lagipula, selama ini aku membunuh, hanya agar bisa sampai kepada orang ini," Robin ikut menatap mayat Spandam.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong, sejak kapan kau tahu kami ada di langit-langit?" tanya Usopp lagi.

Robin tersenyum simpul. "Sejak Luffy berbicara dengan suara yang cukup keras. Aku sudah terlatih mendengar suara dengan seksama."

"Hei, bagaimana dengan alat ini? Dia bilang tombolnya O dan R kan? Aku coba ya?"

"Jangan, Luffy!"

Usopp langsung menahan tangan Luffy yang hanya berjarak 3 cm dari _keyboard. _"Jangan melakukan hal yang macam-macam begini!"

"Tapi, waktunya tinggal 12 menit lagi Usopp. Kalau tidak begitu, nanti tidak ada waktu lagi."

"Dia benar."

Usopp dan Luffy menoleh ke arah Robin. Gadis itu terlihat menatap layar _laptop_ dengan wajah berpikir. Ia lalu menghela napas pelan, seolah sedang mengambil keputusan yang sulit.

"Keluarlah dari ruangan ini dan cari teman-teman kalian yang lain. Urusan bom ini, serahkan saja padaku."

"Tu—tunggu! Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Mereka tidak tahu kalau ada bom yang akan meledak kurang dari 10 menit, sementara mereka pasti sedang menuju kemari. Kalau sudah begitu, akan sulit untuk keluar dari gedung ini. Jadi, kalian berdua sebaiknya segera pergi dan mencari mereka serta keluar dari gedung ini. Aku yang akan menangani bom ini."

"Ta—Tapi..."

"Tidak ada waktu lagi! Cepatlah!"

Usopp melihat wajah Robin yang memandang mereka dengan tatapan meyakinkan seolah ia benar-benar ingin menangani ini semua sendirian. Dan sepertinya, Robin tak mau berkompromi lagi soal ini.

"Baiklah. Kami percayakan padamu," Usopp menyeret Luffy keluar dari ruangan itu. "Ayo, Luffy!"

"Robin, berhati-hatilah! Kami akan menunggumu di luar!" teriak Luffy sebelum mereka berdua menghilang menuju koridor.

Robin tersenyum sesaat, kemudian berjalan menuju pintu yang terbuka. Ditutupnya pintu itu dan dikuncinya supaya tidak ada yang bisa membuka dari luar. Kemudian, ia kembali menuju meja dan menatap _timer _yang terus berjalan.

"Kau tidak mungkin akan membiarkan siapa pun keluar hidup-hidup, Spandam. Tapi, aku tahu kalau mereka pasti akan selamat."

Ia lalu mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan bersiap menekan salah satu dari kedua tombol O dan R. "Pilihan yang mana pun, semuanya adalah ranjau mematikan."

~TBC~

**a/n: Tak terasa, fic ini sudah mendekati ending. Chapter depan akan menjadi chapter terakhir dari fic ini XD Kuharap aku nggak ngaret terlalu lama buat apdet endingnya#woi. Apa boleh buat, karena mulai minggu depan, aku bakal makin sibuk. Tugas sekolah, les, dan blablabla lainnya sebagai anak kelas 3 SMA, juga sibuk ngobrak-ngabrik archive buat nyari nominasi IFA 2011.**

**Nah, ngomong-ngomong soal IFA 2011, mungkin beberapa dari kalian sudah tahu. Tapi, aku tetep promosiin aja deh XD**

**IFA(Indonesian Fanfiction Award) adalah ajang penghargaan fanfiksi yang diadakan setahun sekali. Di IFA 2011, kalian bisa menominasikan fanfic-fanfic yang dipublish sejak tanggal 1 November 2010-30 September 2011. Ini bukan ajang membuat fanfic lho, tapi MENOMINASIKAN fanfic yang sudah ada (sudah dipublish) sejak tenggat waktu yang udah disebutin. Nah, bulan Oktober sudah dekat, artinya waktu kalian untuk berpartisipasi dalam menominasikan juga semakin dekat! Ayo, ikut berpartisipasi! Tahun lalu, FOPI menang satu lho di Best Canon/IC. Tahun ini, kita meriahkan IFA 2011 supaya makin banyak fic dari FOPI yang menang XDb. Dan jangan lupa pilih FOPI sebagai Best Fandom ya~ Harus lho! Wajib!#ditendang.**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter terakhir! Jangan lupa review ya? ^_^**


End file.
